An Unavoidable Fate
by MetaSigma
Summary: You know how they never really specify when and how the earth is covered in the 21st century with ice? Well now you will... Part 7 now up
1. A Message of Caution

(AN: This whole thing came to me during a day of work. Of course I work nearly everyday, but STILL this does not have any use in the ongoing saga of Meta and is considered a movie or OVA of sorts. Most of this typing was done under the music of Two Mix, which is a SUPERB group. Meta's theme even comes from them. Oh well, enjoy the story!)  
  
An Unavoidable Fate...A Message of Caution  
  
Serene, calm, peaceful. These were the words that described modern day Japan. It had been at least 2 months since problems had been happening. "Mamo-chan...do you ever...wonder?"  
  
"Wonder?"  
  
"If...this world was ever meant to be...peaceful? Is it our full destiny to constantly keep this planet at peace? Are we allowed to live relatively carefree?"  
  
"Oh? Why do you suddenly think that?"  
  
"I guess...I'm just worried that something is going to happen. It usually does...since I first met you...I haven't had a long peaceful time. It's always something new. I mean I do love this planet and you...but...do you ever wish that things would just stay peaceful forever?"  
  
Mamoru looked up at the clear night and searched hoping to find the correct words. "Of course I do. Peace is what I constantly strive to achieve. I want to be able to raise our family in a world devoid of evil, and corruption."  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded, "That's what I want to do for our family as well. I want to be able to have them grow up without fear and suffering. Such a wonderful dream for us both...and together...we'll achieve it." Mamoru gave Usagi a calm look such that made her blush up in the cheeks. She slowly closed her eyes and moved her head toward Mamoru. Both set of lips moved closer and closer together until air could not escape. The kiss of love had been sealed, and the two lovers enjoyed it like it was the first kiss for each of them. Soft, warm, relaxed, loved.  
  
On a rooftop about 3 blocks from Mamoru's apartment another set of lips spoke softly in the warm fall air. "There still is a chance we can stop the events from happening! We have to present ourselves to them and tell them what will happen!"  
  
Another figure on the same rooftop shook his or her head and replied, "No young one. They must not learn of events to come at this time. All we can do for now is wait and use this time to prepare. Prepare for the time when we will reveal everything to them."  
  
The soft-spoken figure walked over to the other and put his or her head on the other figure's shoulder. "Ok...but promise me one thing."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"That you'll always love me. No matter what happens. That I can count on your love to light my way to the right path, and mine to yours."  
  
A slight wind blew by and the larger figure said, "Love...is such a simple thing...but when amplified and believed in, it can have devastating power." The larger figure turned his face toward the smaller figure and said, "My love will light the way for you, but your love will keep the light shining farther in your own path. Mine...is a path that must be stumbled in darkness until I can forgive everyone." The larger figure slowly moved his or her hand down the smaller figure's long hair and said, "Come...we've done enough watching for the night. Tomorrow is another day for you to train."  
  
The figures disappeared into the night air and another slight breeze blew across Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi felt something on the wind and asked, "Mamo-chan...did you just feel that?"  
  
Mamoru gave her a confused look and shook his head, "Is everything Ok Usako?"  
  
Usagi looked out across the city and said, "I'm not sure. I felt something...but I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe just a slight chill."  
  
Mamoru turned around and said, "How about we go inside and I'll make you some tea."  
  
Usagi jumped up and said in her giddy schoolgirl voice, "Yeah! Mamo-chan makes wonderful tea!" She clung onto his arm and walked inside with her boyfriend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days later...  
  
"Good day students. We have a few new faces entering our school. So I would like you to meet Shane Jones, and Jessie Benjamin. Both are exchange students from the United States so please treat them with respect."  
  
The students stood up and bowed replying with the traditional hai. "Where shall we be sitting sensei?" Shane asked turning his head.  
  
"Hmm...well, it appears there is a spot open at the front of the class, and one in the back."  
  
Shane looked at Jessie and she nodded to him. "I'll take the spot in the back sir." Shane said bowing in respect.  
  
Shane walked to the back of the class and all of the students looked at him as he passed by. Minako was a little red and passed a note over to Usagi quickly while the teacher wasn't looking. Usagi giggled a little and wrote something back on the paper and slipped it back to Minako. Minako giggled and looked over at Usagi who giggled some more. Jessie walked over and took the empty seat next to Usagi. Usagi smiled and said, "Konnichiwa Jessie-san! Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi. Yorosiku!" Jessie smiled back and nodded. Usagi looked a little puzzled and said, "Don't you speak Japanese well, or are you just shy?" (AN: This could be what is considered translated in a way.)  
  
Jessie shook her brown/black hair and said, "It's not that...if I miss what sensei is saying...then I'll have trouble on the homework."  
  
Usagi's head hit the desk and she thought, "Oh no...she's just like Ami-chan!"  
  
Jessie giggled and answered, "Don't think that because I want to get notes down that I don't want to have some fun after school."  
  
Usagi perked up and replied a little louder, "Hai! I know just the place to hang out!"  
  
Sensei turned around from his talking and said, "Tsukino-san!"  
  
Usagi's face turned red and she put it back down on the desk embarrassed.  
  
Jessie giggled and whispered when the teacher had turned back around, "Thank you Usagi-chan. I would like that a lot!"  
  
Shane was busy writing down notes when the girl he sat next to nudged him gently in the side. Shane ignored it until she nudged him again. He whispered from the side of his mouth, "I'm warning you...don't do that again. I'm busy."  
  
The girl next to him whispered back to him, "Well how am I supposed to get your attention if you're taking notes down?"  
  
Shane stopped for a second and made a slight, low laugh. He replied, "How about you wait until school is out or the period is over? Then we'll talk."  
  
The girl completely ignored his comment and said, "Atashi wa Kino Makoto. Yorosiku!" She beamed a smile at him, and he put his pen down to look at her.  
  
"How about we talk after the period is over. Ok?"  
  
Makoto blinked a few times and thought, "What is this guy's problem? He needs to relax a little and act a little nicer."  
  
Shane continued taking notes and Makoto put her head on her bent arm giving a slight sigh. "So what happens when we have a test and we can use notes? You gonna just pull everything from memory?" Shane whispered to Makoto concentrating on the board still.  
  
"Huh? We're not allowed to use notes on a test. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Well...no, but aren't you worried about studying?"  
  
"Not really. I have a study group I attend at a friend's house once or twice a week."  
  
"Ahh...wakarimasu." Makoto nodded her head and Shane said, "But how does a study group help if you don't have the notes to study?"  
  
Makoto went blank and whispered, "Uhh...you don't mind if I copy yours to catch up?" She made a cheesy, embarrassed grin.  
  
Shane made a wry, lowered eyebrow grin. "You catch on fast I see."  
  
Makoto still had the grin and took down the notes as fast as she could.  
  
After school...  
  
Jessie stood in front of Shane and said, "I'm going to head out with Usagi-san for a bit. Do you mind?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "That's fine with me. Just get back in time. That's all that I care about Ok?"  
  
Jessie nodded and made a slight blush. She skipped back over to where Usagi was waiting and waved to Shane leaving the school.  
  
Shane finished packing his things and was about to leave when Makoto stopped him and asked, "Shane...uhh...I know this might be a silly thing to ask, but...uhh..."  
  
Shane looked at her and said, "What do you want to ask me?"  
  
Makoto grit her teeth and said quickly, "Would you like to go do something fun since you're new here?!"  
  
Shane blinked at her confused and said, "How about we slow down and put some space in front of each word."  
  
Makoto sighed and said slower more relaxed, "Would you like to head out and see Tokyo since you're from the States?"  
  
Shane gave her the same smile from earlier and replied, "I'd love to but I haven't the time today. I have to head home and get some work done. Sorry." He gave her a slight wave and headed out of the room.  
  
Makoto gave a slight frump and snapped her fingers saying, "Damn." Makoto put her books away and exited the room as well to meet her friends at the arcade.  
  
Royal Crown Arcade...  
  
"This is the arcade where I visit when I'm bummed out or just plain bored," Usagi said letting the glass doors fwoosh open.  
  
"All right. I love arcades!" Jessie let out a jump of glee.  
  
Usagi grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Come on! Hopefully if my friend is working you can meet him!" Usagi dragged her friend to the counter and said, "Motoki-san!"  
  
A kid that looked about 21 with light brown hair turned around. Jessie saw his green eyes and she swooned instantly. "Ka...Kawa...ii!" she said with hearts beating in her eyes. She shook her head instantly and poured out, "K...Konnichiwa! Atashi wa Jessie Benjamin! I'm from the United States! I'm an exchange student this year! Yorosiku!" She bowed in respect and her face turned red.  
  
Motoki looked surprised and said, "A student from the States? Wow. I've never met a student from the States! I've visited there once or twice, but only for a day or so. What's it like over there?!"  
  
Jessie giggled and said, "It's just like Japan, only with more land, and everyone speaks mostly English."  
  
Motoki laughed and nodded, "I would imagine! So...Jessie was it?"  
  
Jessie nodded, "Hai!"  
  
"Jessie, I'm Motoki. My sister is down the street at the restaurant working. My dad owns this who Crown area, so it's kinda a luxury you could say."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "So what game do you think I should play?"  
  
Motoki shrugged, "I'm not sure. The most popular game right now would be the racing game. Usagi-chan why don't you show her the game?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai Motoki-san!"  
  
Motoki winked at her and flipped her a few token, "And this one is one me. Ok?"  
Usagi blushed and nodded, "Arigato!" Jessie was pulled over to the racing game and Usagi sat her down on one side of the helm. Usagi walked over and sat in the other helm of the racing game. She put the tokens in and winked at Jessie, "It's not that hard. Just have some fun. Ok?"  
  
Jessie nodded and waited for the race to start. The green light hit and Jessie cranked on the gas. Usagi was surprised at how well Jessie was doing, but gave a light semi-evil grin, as one would do when trying to win a competition. It was tight the whole race, but in the end Usagi pulled out a win. Jessie was quite pleased with the game and stood up. "Is there anything else in this place that's worth trying?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh...Odango atama!" a familiar voice called out.  
  
Usagi turned around and said happily, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"  
  
Jessie blinked, "Usagi-chan...who are these people? Friends of yours?"  
  
Usagi nodded and said, "Jessie-chan, this is Tenoh Haruka, and Kaioh Michiru." Michiru bowed and Haruka extended her hand in greeting. Jessie blinked for a second and shook hands with Haruka.  
  
"So are you two girlfriend and boyfriend?" Jessie asked.  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru confused and made a slight laugh, "I'm sorry to break the news, but I'm a girl."  
  
Jessie's eyes grew and she replied, "No way! You can't be! You have such a...flat chest!"  
  
Haruka was completely taken back and burst out laughing, "That's the first time I've ever had someone say that to me when I tell him or her I'm a female!"  
  
Jessie blushed and hid her face with her school bag and said, "Gomen."  
  
Michiru made a slight laugh, "It's Ok Jessie, I'm actually surprised that someone would say such a thing to Haruka!"  
  
Jessie poked her head out from behind the bag and said, "Wait a minute. You didn't use a suffix ending." Michiru looked at her confused. Jessie lowered her voice and asked Michiru, "Are you and Haruka...you know...are you two..."  
  
Michiru still looked confused and suddenly made a slight laugh, "Don't worry little one, there's still a chance for you to get Haruka." She winked at Jessie who shook her head.  
  
"Michiru-san..." Jessie made a defeated sigh and finished, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you! I'm Jessie Benjamin. I live in the United States, but I'm here as an exchange student this year. It's nice to meet you!"  
  
Haruka smiled and said, "Well, it's nice to know you're like odango atama in the sense you're really cheerful."  
  
Jessie smiled and nodded. In America we have lots of arcades as well, but most of them are dark and usually boys hang out in `em. Not a lot of girls are really good at the games so it's rather dull. Here I see lots of girls playing so it's really good competition for me!"  
  
Michiru put her hand near her mouth and laughed lightly. "Well, it's nice to meet you Jessie. I'm sure we'll run into you more."  
  
Jessie nodded and looked at her watch. "Ahh! I'm late!"  
  
Usagi tilted her head slightly, "Late for what?"  
  
"I have training lessons today. I'm learning how to wield a katana, but thus far I don't have enough skill to wield my sensei's blade. So I'm training with a spare katana of his."  
  
"Wow. It's rare that a woman would want to learn how to wield such an ancient and sacred blade," Haruka said, "It's great that you want to branch out."  
  
Jessie put a hand behind her head and laughed, "Well, when you put it that way...I guess you could say I'm one of a kind!"  
  
Haruka nodded, "Well, if you're late, would you like a ride to your dojo?"  
  
Jessie nodded quickly, "Hai Hai! Thank you very much Haruka-san!"  
  
Michiru waved to Usagi as they exited the arcade doors and hopped into Haruka's yellow convertible. Haruka hit the gas and they took off. Usagi smiled and noticed her friends coming into view down the street. She yelled at them and waved with glee coming out of her voice.  
  
Haruka's car...  
  
"So have gotten to visit much of the city since you got here?" Haruka said as the evening wind blew through her light brown hair.  
  
"Iee," Jessie replied, "but there is SO much I do plan on seeing while I'm here."  
  
"This is a very beautiful place isn't it."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"So you're from the United States. Is it pretty over there as well?" Michiru asked turning around in her seat to face Jessie.  
  
"The country side is very beautiful, but the cities from where I'm from are very polluted. It's not the best place to live, but it's a good place to call home."  
  
"I see. So you're in the 11^th grade?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Haruka and I are both 17 and in the 12^th grade. What about you?"  
  
Jessie's face blushed a little and she looked down with her eyes somewhat embarrassed, "Umm...well...I'm..."  
  
Haruka made a slight laugh and said, "Don't worry little one, no one will cause you problems about it."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "I'm...14."  
  
"14?! Wow! You're a very intelligent little girl!" Michiru said beaming a smile.  
  
"Not really intelligent...more along the lines of rich. My dad owns numerous chains of successful businesses. So I had the best of everything. Part of it was my natural ability, and a lot of it was my father wanted me to skip ahead a few grades. He thought the curriculum was too easy for me."  
  
Haruka made another slight laugh and turned onto a street Jessie had pointed out. Jessie told Haruka to stop in front of one of the many skyscraper located within the area. Jessie hopped out and Haruka said, "Well, it was nice to meet you Jessie-san. Just make sure you got a way home. This is a safe city, but you can still never tell around this area. Especially during the night."  
  
Jessie smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She bowed and took off through the revolving glass doors of the building complex.  
  
5^th floor...  
  
Jessie hurried to get her training outfit on fearing that she would be punished by her sensei. After getting her outfit on, she ran out to the wooden floor where the lessons took place. She was quite surprised at how many people were missing. Usually there were 20 people and the sensei here at this time, but instead all she saw was 2 or 3 people apart from herself. The sensei was nowhere to be found, and she sighed a breath of relief. She began her stretches and looked over to one of the students who was already training with one of the wooden swords the students used. It was forbidden for a student to use a real katana until they could prove to the teacher that they could control the blade and use it the right way. She walked over and noticed that it was the other exchange student that had arrived with her. She sat down in front of him about 15 ft away and watched him work the weapon carefully. His face was tight, but calm and concentrated, his muscles bulged like they were  
being pushed to the max, but they moved with relative ease like wind was non-existent. Each slash of the wooden blade was like a tapestry playing itself out on the paper. One slash here was one stroke of a brush applying itself. His form was nearly flawless, and it appeared that the blade itself had become part of his body with how well he could control it. After another series of moves the boy stopped and took a slight breath. "Well, someone has been practicing," Jessie said impressed.  
  
The boy finally noticed that Jessie had been sitting there and took a towel to wipe his sweaty face off. "Nah, just something that comes a little more natural than most I would have to say."  
  
"Do you know where sensei is Shane?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "Sorry Jessie, I haven't a clue. I'm actually surprised at how many kids are actually here. It's already late, but we only have 4 or 5 people here. Where did everyone go? The one thing that I'm somewhat puzzled with is how late sensei is. I mean 5 or 10 minutes isn't bad, but when you hit the 30-minute mark. Something is amiss there." Shane wiped more sweat off his face and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe there was some gridlock traffic, although I'm doubting that right away."  
  
Jessie thought about her conversation with Haruka a little and asked Shane, "Uhh...Shane?"  
  
Shane turned his head back toward her, "Hai?"  
  
"How...old are you?"  
  
"I'm 18." Jessie's eyes grew big and she hid her blushing face. Shane tilted his head a little, "Is...everything Ok Jessie?"  
  
"Hai, daizyobuu desu."  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
Jessie made a quick, embarrassed laugh and said, "Wha-what gave you that thought?"  
  
"Oh...maybe that you're still blushing like a red balloon?"  
  
"Uhh..." Jessie froze caught in her own words.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well...uhh..."  
  
"I'm not going to force anything out of you. If you decide to tell me go ahead."  
  
"It's just...I'm only 14." Jessie turned her head to the side and a few slight tears escaped, "Go ahead and laugh at me. Go on, I can take the jeers."  
  
"Jeers? Laugh at you?"  
  
She turned her head back toward him, "All the boys I talk to, when they find out I'm only 14, they mock me like a little kid! It's not my fault I was born into a rich family!"  
  
Shane replied, "Jessie, I'm not like the other boys. I respect your intelligence."  
  
She looked back at him with slightly red eyes, "You...you do?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Of course. I wish I had the intelligence you do at your age."  
  
Jessie sniffled once or twice and shook her head, "I'm sorry to just start yelling at you like that."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think any less of you. Now how about we do some practicing until sensei gets here?"  
  
Jessie nodded and finished her stretching. Then she went over to the wooden katana stand and picked one out. She took a few practice swings and walked back over to where Shane was. She got into a stance and said, "Ok...I'm ready."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The dojo was empty, except for Shane and Jessie still sparring. "Stay focused! You're getting reckless!" Shane yelled as Jessie took a few slashes at him. Jessie took a few more slashes and Shane took her down by the leg. "Jessie. You have to stay focused. Your concentration is all over the place. How do you expect to wield a real blade if you can't control it?"  
  
Jessie hit the ground with her palm, "I can't! I can't stay focused! Every time I find my center point, something appears to me, and I lose my concentration!"  
  
Shane sighed and said, "How about we call it a day then. I don't need you to end up getting hurt."  
  
Jessie put her wrists on her hips and said, "You don't want to hurt me? You mean you don't want me to kick your butt."  
  
Shane took the towel from earlier and said wiping his face off, "If you say so Jessie, if you say so..."  
  
Jessie crossed her arms and said, "That's right if I say so."  
  
Shane headed back to the dressing room and changed into his street clothes. Jessie was still on the floor stretching when he returned. "You gonna be able to make it home by yourself? I mean it is rather dark out there."  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes, "Please...this isn't the States. Japan is rather safe to walk in at any time of the day."  
  
Shane shrugged, "Ok, but just remember, I warned you." He turned around and gave a hand wave real quick, and exited the dojo through the door.  
  
"He talked like he was trying to pick me up or something! I'ld expect that from guys, but the one I came with to Japan? Talk about crazy." Jessie took a towel out and wiped the sweat from her head. "It's weird that sensei didn't show up today. I wonder if everything is Ok?" She got up and moved to dressing room changing back into her regular street clothes. She put her watch back onto her wrist and noticed it was 8:00. Way past sundown at this point in the year. She thought nothing of the time and grabbed her bag leaving the dojo.  
  
Bottom floor of the business complex...  
  
Jessie exited the revolving glass doors and began the 3-mile walk back to where she was staying with a family. About a mile into her homeward trek, she noticed a shadow seemed to creep up on her as she walked past streetlight to streetlight. She simply shrugged and thought nothing of it. She continued onward and kept an eye on the shadow. It seemed to keep creeping closer and closer to her and eventually she turned around to see what was causing this shadow to appear. Nothing appeared to be behind her, not even a cat that might have lost its way. She thought for a second and realized she had been knocked around more than she thought at her lessons. She turned back around and in front of her a large figure dressed in an old school fedora, and a tan trench coat. She froze for a second startled by this human's sudden appearance right in front of her. She sighed and moved past the human saying, "Excuse me."  
  
The person grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around facing him or her again. "Where do you think you're going?" finally spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"I said...where do you think you're going?"  
  
Jessie gave the person a dirty look and said, "I'm going home. What do you think you're doing stopping me like that?!"  
  
"Don't you think it's a little late for a little girl to be out this late?"  
  
Jessie sighed a bit perturbed and replied, "Don't you think it's a little sick to stalk girls?"  
  
The person made a slight rough sounding laugh and said, "I would hardly consider what I've been doing stalking."  
  
"Then what do you call walking behind me the whole time, following me?"  
  
"Well, it just depends on what I have in mind." The person grabbed her arm more forcefully this time and didn't let go as he had her shoulder. "Now how about you give me some sugar?"  
  
Jessie finally registered that this guy wasn't a stalker, but a rapist, and tried to break free of his grip. The rapist threw her to the ground and tore off her pants, and shirt leaving her in her panties, and bra. Jessie screamed trying to do something to protect herself, but to no avail could she get her assailant away. She still kicked at him hoping to get a chance to run away, but the criminal pinned her arms to the ground with his legs and took off his trench coat. From there he began to unbutton his pants with a sick look of glee on his face. "Hey bitch! How about you leave her alone before I kick your ass?!" a voice yelled at the sick pervert.  
  
The rapist turned his head and saw another person standing a short distance away. "Well, you must have a lot of balls trying to stop me. I guess I'll just kill you and then finish what I started!" He pulled out a gun and started firing rounds at the other person. The guy laughed as he fired, but soon looked stunned as his target started to walk toward him, like he was unaffected by the bullets. When he got into a better light the reason why was clear. In his hand he held a katana that looked ancient, but powerful. "But! I shot you! How did you dodge all the bullets?!"  
  
"Dodge? As in...avoid? I didn't dodge your bullets, I simply deflected them with this blade here."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
The other person came closer and closer slowly until he was about 10 ft away. "Now, how about you let her go, and I'll let you live."  
  
The guy refastened his pants and pulled a knife out from his other pocket. He flipped it over revealing the sharp blade and started moving his hand about like a proficient user of that weapon. "How about you get the hell out of here before I make you spill your guts right here?" Jessie was too terrified to even move. She was free of the twisted man's grip, but she was so afraid, and traumatized to move she simply shivered scared beyond belief.  
  
The rapist made a few feigning jabs with the knife, but the other person simply stood there unfazed by his meager fakes. "Come on...don't try to scare me. If you want to test out your skills, quit stalling and come get some!"  
  
"You little creep!" The rapist said thrusting the knife forward, "Sinee!"  
  
"Simpleton..." He sidestepped the thrust and made one quick slice with the blade. The knife dropped to the ground with a bloody hand still holding onto it. The rapist screamed and hid his arm that had been cut off at the wrist. He ran off yelling profanities and disappeared from view down the street. Jessie was still terrified, and looked up at the person that had saved her. A little blood still remained on the blade, and he knelt down covered her with a blanket. Slowly he helped her back to her feet and handed back to her the pants and shirt she wore. "Jessie...shhh...it's Ok...he's gone. You'll be fine..." the stranger cooed trying to sooth her fear hugging her gently.  
  
"T-that-that guy...just...he nearly..." she broke down crying into the stranger's chest.  
  
"Jessie...shh...it's Ok...he's gone. He's gone..."  
  
Jessie looked up at her protector with her water-fill pools and asked, "Who...are you?"  
  
"It's me...Shane...from your class," he replied gently trying to calm her.  
  
She dug her head back into his chest and started crying again still in complete fear and shock at what she had just gone through. She whispered out, "Thank you...so very much," and continued to sob great tears.  
  
The next day...  
  
Jessie did come to school, still looking over her shoulder fearing someone else would try the same thing. It was astounding she had convinced her guardians to let her go to school despite their constant resisting, but she had to prove this wouldn't affect her. More than it already had. Last night was like a nightmare for her. After Shane had helped her back to her home, she had to tell her parents about the rapist, and how Shane had saved her. Her parents were stunned to see here in the condition she was in, and her mother guardian wept with her, not only for what had happened, but also that someone had come to her aid. Her father guardian was a bit teary eyed himself, but graciously thanked Shane, and told him that he was welcome in their house anytime. Jessie tried to keep the memories of how she was nearly raped out of her mind, but it was very difficult trying to do. It affected her walking, and her concentration of where she was going. Eventually she found her way to  
school and walking into her classroom looking very gloomy. She sat at her desk and noticed that Shane had already arrived reading a book. She replayed the part where Shane had been comforting her, and felt a little warmth come into her body. It was something that she had neglected to feel when the actual event had taken place. In that same instant she realized she had yet to thank Shane for saving her life last night. She hesitated to get out of her chair and slowly, somewhat fearfully approached Shane. "Ummm...Shane?"  
  
Shane lowered his book and looked at Jessie, "Jessie! Hello...are you feeling any better?"  
  
Jessie felt like crying, but held the tears in and replied, "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thanks again for saving my life last night."  
  
Shane made a slight blush and said, "It wasn't nothing. Lucky I was just passing by on my home as well."  
  
Jessie made a slight sniffle and a little tear came to her eye. She wiped it away and smiled feeling the burning sensation to weep grew greater and greater. Eventually she could hold it no longer and burst into tears running out from the room. Everyone looked over at Shane like he had done something wrong and Shane sighed. He got up and started to chase after her. On her way out, Jessie passed by Usagi and her friends who were on their way to classroom as well. Usagi heard Jessie crying and yelled, "Jessie-chan! Daizyoobu desu ka?!"  
  
She saw Shane running out after her and grabbed him by the arm before he was out of reach and said angered like he was the culprit, "What did you say to her?!"  
  
Shane returned the gaze and said, "I didn't say anything to her, and I'm trying to help her! Now let go of my arm!" He yanked it free from her grasp and ran after Jessie as fast as he could. Jessie ran into the women's restroom, and sat in one of the stalls crying scared out of her mind. Shane heard her sobs and said from outside the restroom, "Jessie, come out of there and I'll take you home."  
  
Jessie sobbed and replied, "I'm scared Shane...I'm afraid to leave! I feel so...helpless!" She buried her head into her knees and wept harder.  
  
Shane sighed and knew that if he were caught he would be in BIG trouble. He made a few hesitant noises and walked into the restroom. He walked over and stood by the stall Jessie was crying in and said, "Jessie, I know you feel helpless, but this is when you need your friends to help you get through the fear. The helplessness. Usagi is there for you if you talk to her, your folks are there for you."  
  
Jessie looked up and asked, "Are you there for me as well?"  
  
Shane nodded and said, "Yes Jessie, I'm here for you as well. I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you."  
  
Jessie made a few more sobs and finally got a slight hold on her tears. She opened the door to the stall and hugged Shane tightly crying a little on his school uniform. "Thank you for helping me through this," she stuttered from the tears.  
  
Shane put his arms around her and rubbed her back gently. She looked up at him and blushed at him with tears still in her eyes. He wiped a few of them away and said, "Now how about we get out of this restroom before-."  
  
A girl walked into the restroom and noticed Shane. She screamed and ran out yelling, "A pervert in the restroom!"  
  
Shane blushed and thought, "Oh shit!"  
  
Principal's office...  
  
"You know I could expel you for what you did," the principal said looking at him through his thick spectacles. Shane couldn't say anything in his defense fearing the wrong thing would assure him to be expelled. "Well? Do you have anything to say in your defense?"  
  
Shane looked up at him and asked, "May I ask you something sir?"  
  
The principal narrowed his eyes and nodded his head slightly, "You may."  
  
"If you were the only one who could do something, but it meant breaking a few rules. Would you do it?"  
  
The principal made a slight hum and asked, "Is this in defense of what you did?" Shane looked at him almost determined to get a reply before he said something else. The principal made a slight low, gruff laugh and responded, "If it was important enough, and the boundaries I overstepped were within reason to be broken."  
  
"Having said that sir, if you knew that I was the only one trying to help that student through and ordeal, would you allow me to break the rule I just had?"  
  
"I didn't know that there was any ordeal with a fellow student to begin with, but...if it were a justified reason for what you did, then I would have to say yes."  
  
"Then you would understand that I had the best-."  
  
"But!" the principal silenced him, "That still gives you no reason to have been in that restroom."  
  
Shane looked defeated and said, "But SIR! You just said that if given a situation similar to mine-."  
  
"A situation you have yet to tell me about. I can't just let you off the hook without a reason. Tell me why you were in that restroom, and I'll consider what I do."  
  
Shane lowered his head and felt hesitant to say anything. "I...I'm sorry sir...I can't...tell you why. It's not like I wouldn't tell you if I had the choice! It's just-." Shane sighed and shook his head, "I can't tell you sir. I'm sorry."  
  
The principal sighed and stood up from his desk putting his hands clasping one another behind his back. "If you can't give me the reason, then I have no choice but to punish you for this incident."  
  
Shane nodded his head and left the room defeated by the principal's words. When he returned to his classroom, the instant he opened the door, the room went silent and all eyes were on him. Shane simply walked over to his desk and sat down still being watched by his fellow classmates. They still eyed him intently before he said, "Don't you have something else you should be doing?!"  
  
They eyed him for a few more seconds before the whispering began, and from there rumors formed like funnel clouds harboring torment. Shane sighed and Makoto looked asked him, "So what happened in the principal's office?"  
  
Shane looked over at Makoto disgusted and said, "Have you no shame at all? What happens is my business. Not yours."  
  
"Don't have to be so abrasive about it...I was just trying to help," Makoto sat back on her chair.  
  
Shane sighed and thought, "Whatever happens, I know I did the right thing in the end."  
  
After school...  
  
Shane had to report back to the principal's office to discover his punishment, and of course he felt awful about having received punishment for doing the right thing, but he wasn't the one in charge of the school, and he did have to abide by the rules regardless. Jessie caught him before he made it to the office and said, "Hey...Shane?"  
  
Shane stopped and gave a slight smile, "Don't worry about what happens to me. You just concentrate on school. If it turns out I get kicked from school and taken back to America then don't worry about me, just have fun here."  
  
Jessie still shivered a little, and said, "But...I don't want you to leave...what happens if someone tries that again? Or worse?"  
  
"Like I told you earlier, it was only luck that I heard you, I don't think luck happens twice. Not on a matter this dramatic."  
  
Jessie sighed and smiled, "Well, I'm just glad you did save me once, and I hope that whatever happens you'll be happy."  
  
Shane nodded and headed down the hall to await his fate. He stopped at the door reading the kenji inscribed upon it and took one great sigh. "Here goes..."  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Because Jessie didn't have training today, she decided to head back to the arcade with Usagi, and meet her other friends. "So he could be kicked out of school because he didn't tell the principal what he was trying to do?" Minako said.  
  
Jessie nodded somewhat depressed that all this boiled down to a simple thing as helping someone through a hard time and could magnify into getting kicked from school. "He so BADLY wanted to tell the principal why he did it, but he did it to protect me."  
  
"You never did tell us why he went in there," Ami said adjusting her glasses.  
  
Jessie blushed, "Uhh...it's rather...personal..."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow and made a slight grin, "Oh...really?"  
  
Jessie caught her and said, "I-it's not that Usagi-chan! Really! It has nothing to do with either of us liking the other!"  
  
Usagi made a more evil type grin and said, "Oh...sure...that's how it begins, both of you deny your feelings for one another, and then it goes from there!"  
  
Jessie started to feel the tears swell in her eyes and she said, "Usagi-chan...you...you don't know what happened!!" She slapped her across the face and finished, "I thought you were my friend Usagi! It appears that if you make a joke about something like this, then you're not!"  
  
Jessie ran out of the arcade crying, and Usagi put her hand where Jessie had slapped her. "Jessie-chan..."  
  
"Usagi! How could you hurt Jessie's feelings like that?!" Rei said in her snippy tone.  
  
"Rei-chan...I...I didn't know I was..."  
  
Jessie's house...  
  
Jessie's guardian parents both worked late that night, so Jessie was alone crying in her room. A million things were active in her mind, but only a few were registering to her actual conscious thought. The rest were brewing in her sub-conscious just wanting a taste at freedom. Jessie kept crying feeling alone, cold, scared. She wanted to feel happy, but there was nothing happy to think about. Usagi embarrassed her, but she was still so shaken up that the slightest thing tripped her off. She knew that it was wrong to jump to such quick actions as she had. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, from all the crying she had done. A knock at the front door made her aware, and she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She got up and made her way to the front door, trying to make it look like nothing was wrong with her constantly wiping away whatever water lay near her eyes. After a few seconds she asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Shane. Can I talk with you?"  
  
Jessie felt sudden warmth enter her and opened the door in a hurry. "Hey! Come in!" Shane entered and took his shoes off at the door. Jessie smiled and asked, "So what's going on?"  
  
Shane sighed and said, "Jessie...sit down for a second." Jessie suddenly feared the worst and sat down on the couch in the family room. Shane sat down beside her and sighed closing his eyes and putting his hand on his forehead like a headache was coming on. "I have good news, and I have bad news."  
  
"Good news first."  
  
"Good news...the principal has taken no action against me."  
  
"So you're still in school?!"  
  
Shane nodded, "But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"You now have to take classes to deal with what happened to you. I...I told him what happened, but it's complete confidentiality."  
  
Jessie closed her eyes tightly and smacked Shane across the face screaming, "How could you tell him!? I thought I could trust you!!"  
  
Shane lowered his head a red mark forming where Jessie slapped him. "I'm...sorry."  
  
Jessie pointed to the door and yelled, "Get out!! I don't want to see your face EVER again!"  
  
Shane looked up to say something but shook his head and headed towards the door. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds and said after getting his shoes back on, "At first I thought I was doing the right thing by telling no one, but, telling no one would only result in you having an emotional scar that would never heal. I was wrong to think telling no one was the right thing in the end. It was the wrong thing."  
  
Shane walked out to the gate of the house and let himself out. Jessie slammed the front door shut and put her face in her cupped hands. She felt betrayed. It was like her whole world was crumbling under her feet. Now she had to go to some stupid those were raped classes, and listen to be told it wasn't her fault. She knew the whole drill of what the overseers of the class would say, and frankly, she didn't give a care. However, since it was a school order to go to the classes, she had to go, or end up in a same situation as Shane had been in, and she had NO intention of heading back to the states anytime soon.  
  
That night...  
  
Jessie lay on her bed wide-awake. She wondered about the past events from the past 48 hours, but couldn't stop thinking about a certain part. Where she had blown up at the very person whom had saved her. She turned her head to the side trying to just let it all slide by, and fall asleep. Eventually all she could think about was the part where she slapped Shane and what happened after that. It kept playing in her mind over and over like a badly scratched CD. After a while she thought if slapping him was wrong. Not because he saved his life, but because all he was trying to do was look out for her. She sighed and lay upon this thought slowly falling into a slight slumber.  
  
"Jessie...Jessie," Something seemed to be calling out to her. Jessie moaned and turned her head. The voice called out again, "Jessie...Jessie..." This time Jessie opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" she said still looking around the room.  
  
"Jessie...Jessie..." the voice still called out her name.  
  
"What do you want?! I can hear you, but where are you?" She slipped out of bed and opened the door to her room. She walked for what seemed like a few seconds, and she suddenly found herself near the base of Tokyo Tower. She blinked a few times and looked around to make sure she wasn't going insane. Sure enough, she was standing at the base of the Tower. "How...did I end up here?" She looked around.  
  
"Jessie...Jessie..." the voice called out to her.  
  
Again Jessie looked around for where the voice might be calling for her from. She looked up and near the top of Tokyo Tower a light shown. It seemed to draw attention to her, and she ignored the voice as it called out to her once more. She headed to the elevator of the tower, and it opened its doors automatically. Jessie stepped in and was taken to the top of the tower where the light was coming from. When the elevator doors opened Jessie had to shield her eyes till they became used to the bright light. When she lowered her hand she saw a somewhat translucent figure emanating the light. "Who...who are you?"  
  
"Jessie...you must make up...with Shane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must make up with Shane."  
  
"Why must I make up with him? He lied and betrayed me!"  
  
The translucent figure moved a few steps towards Jessie and replied, "If you don't...the future...will be destroyed..."  
  
"Destroyed? Destroyed by what?! Who are you?!"  
  
"You must make up with Shane..."  
  
A humming sound started to grow louder until something like a snap sounded. Jessie jolted out of bed in a cold sweat. She put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes moaning a little. "What...was that dream about? If I don't make up with Shane...the future...will be...destroyed?" She shook her head and wondered if it just something she had eaten causing that bad dream. Slowly she lie on her bed and fell asleep once again.  
  
Next Day at school...  
  
Jessie thought about the dream from last night as she sat at her desk, and stared at the ceiling. Usagi and walked into the classroom, chipper as usual, and looked over at Jessie. "Jessie-chan..." she remembered her words from yesterday and lowered her head a little.  
  
"Usagi-chan...just go over to her and apologize. Hopefully she'll forgive you," Minako said to her.  
  
"But...what if she's still mad at me?"  
  
"Usagi-chan...what if she's not? Have you ever thought of that?" Makoto said trying to back up Minako.  
  
"Mako-chan...Minako-chan." Usagi perked right up and nodded with a cheerful smile. She walked over to Jessie who was still in a trance and said in a cherry tone, "Konnichiwa Jessie-chan!" Jessie didn't move from her position and Usagi continued a little scared that at some point Jessie would just attack her. "Uhh...I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. A lot of times I see something and I open my mouth. It's a bad habit I have. I'm sorry, can we please be friends again?" Jessie still stared at the ceiling and made a slight hum. Usagi blinked a few times and brought her face closer to Jessie and said with a pair of flat eyes, "Jessie-chan..."  
  
Jessie made a slight hum again as Usagi waved her hand in front of her eyes and poked Jessie on the arm slightly. Jessie didn't seem to respond to anything Usagi did, and eventually she sighed and looked over at Minako and shook her head. The door to the classroom opened and Shane stood in the doorway. Almost on command Jessie snapped out of her trance and looked at him. Shane looked at her for a second and walked back to his seat like he had just stared a hole in her. Jessie looked ahead and put her head on her folded arms. "Should I tell him I'm sorry for overreacting?" Jessie pondered.  
  
Usagi poked her on the arm slightly and she looked over finally aware of Usagi's presence. "Jessie-chan...I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to be so rude to you."  
  
Jessie made a slight smile and nodded, "It's Ok Usagi...I was just...a little shaken up yesterday. I'm sorry I took it out on you."  
  
Usagi nodded and replied, "It's Ok Jessie-chan," Usagi moved closer and said in a much quieter voice, "but if you ever do find a guy...I can help you out a little." She winked at Jessie and made a little giggle.  
  
"Usagi-chan...can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jessie looked at her fuku and started twirling the fabric around her finger a little and said, "If you slapped a guy...would you apologize?"  
  
Usagi put a finger to her chin and thought for a second. "Well, it depends. If I ever hit my Mamo-chan I would usually apologize to him because it's usually my fault something happened." Usagi cooed and replied, "Mamo-chan...how I would rather be in his arms now than at school."  
  
"Uhh...Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi's eyes turned to little hearts and she repeated, "Mamo-chan..."  
  
Jessie poked Usagi a few times and got no response from her. Jessie sighed and pinched Usagi on the arm breaking her from her romantic swooning trance. "Jessie-chan why did you pinch me!?"  
  
"You kinda when off there for a second. Sorry, but would you ever slap a guy?"  
  
"If it was appropriate. Yes I would."  
  
Jessie looked back at Shane, who was reading a book, and looked back at Usagi. "What if you were wrong for slapping someone, but are afraid of what they'll say if you apologize?  
  
"You never know what'll happen if you don't try."  
  
Jessie thought for a second, "The world...will be destroyed, if you don't make up with Shane." She shook her head at the thought and said aloud, "They I guess I have to make sure that it doesn't." She took a deep breath and stood up out of her chair. The bell to the beginning of class rang and she groaned. She would have to wait until after first period to talk to him.  
  
After school...  
  
Jessie still hadn't talk to Shane all day. Every time she built up the courage something came out of the blue and deflated her balloon. It had gotten to the point where she might not even be able to talk to him at practice that day. Jessie walked out of the classroom gloomy. She exited the school and began her trek home disappointed in herself for quitting when the going got tough. About half way there she noticed a large group of kids screaming and cheering. As she drew nearer she saw that nearly 200 kids had formed a circle around a fight and were chanting. She looked at both kids and gasped. One of them, who looked like had been getting his ass kicked, was Shane. The other kid, nearly a foot and half bigger than Shane sneered and took a few more feigns at Shane's face. Jessie squeezed her way through until she was on the inner end of the circle and felt like his beating was her fault. It appeared that his head wasn't even in the fight. He didn't have the same look as the  
night he had protected her. It was like he was a completely different person. Her eyes started to tear and she ran between the fight looking at Shane and just blurting out, "Shane, I'm so sorry for what I did! I know you can never forgive me for what I did, but...please know that you did the right thing!"  
  
Shane just looked at her and couldn't speak. The other kid grabbed Jessie by the arm and spun her around. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to stick up for your little punk friend?"  
  
"You leave him alone you bully!"  
  
The other kid laughed and the rest of the kids laughed with him, "It's that pricks fault in the first place! He should watch where he's going instead of running into people!"  
  
Jessie reached back and slapped the bully across the face boldly replying, "Leave him alone or I'll make you pay!"  
  
The kids murmured amongst themselves and one of them asked, "What are you going to do Urasaki?"  
  
The larger kid looked over and then looked back at Jessie saying, "I'm going to kick this little exchange student's ass for slapping me!" Urasaki reared his fist back and thrust it forward with a great deal of velocity. It ripped across Jessie's face and made her cheek swell instantly as it knocked her back a little. The kid walked over and brought another punch forward tearing into Jessie's stomach. Jessie cried in pain and keeled over sobbing. The kid spit on her and said, "Don't you EVER slap me again bitch...you got it?"  
  
Urasaki felt a tap on his shoulder behind him and turned around. A fist blasted him squarely in the nose and his head was whip lashed back. He stumbled a few steps back and touched under his nose. It dripped with blood and he looked over at Shane. Shane looked like a deep hatred had been set off in him, and he held his fists up at the ready. "Come get some...punk," he taunted. Urasaki growled and screamed throwing a punch at Shane. Shane moved his head and decked him across the cheek, and a crack was heard as the fist hit flesh. "There are two things you should NEVER do. The first," Shane said ripping a punch into the goon's stomach, "Is hit a girl! The second," he finished with a die-hard uppercut that floored Urasaki, "is you should NEVER call her a bitch." The crowd started to disperse and Shane looked over at Jessie who was cowering on the ground like a scolded dog. Jessie scrambled to her feet and hugged him sobbing madly. Shane put her arms around her head and gently  
hugged her back. "Shhhh...everything is going to be Ok," he cooed to her trying to sooth her cries.  
  
"Shane...I...I'm...so...*sniffle*...sorry...I'm sorry...I...slapped you! *Sobs*"  
  
Shane shook his head slowly, "Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine." He raised her chin up to his face and looked at her cheek. "Hmm...we better get you home and get some ice on that bruise." Jessie smiled and touched his slightly bruised cheek tears still coming from her eyes.  
"What about you?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "Don't worry about me, I'm a fast healer." Jessie sniffled and nodded. Shane walked over and picked up her book bag dusting it off. He handed it to her politely and said, "Here you are young maiden." Jessie giggled and took it from him.  
"Thank you kind sir." Shane and Jessie headed off toward Jessie's house to get patched up somewhat.  
  
Jessie's guardian house...  
  
"Here's some ice for your cheek," Shane said slowly applying the ice to the cheek of Jessie. She made a strained face but calmed herself after a few seconds, and seemed to look into Shane's eyes. They were blue in color, but they seemed to be more navy in color than when she had seen them before. She licked her lips and said with a hint of hesitation, "Uhh...Shane?"  
  
Shane kept attending to her and said, "Yes?"  
  
"Uhh...I had a...dream last night..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...well, it said that if I didn't make up with you..." Jessie trailed off.  
Shane looked into her eyes and said, "Huh?"  
  
"That...the world would..."  
  
"The world? What would happen to the world?"  
  
Jessie licked her lips a little afraid and finished, "It said the world...would end." 


	2. Revelation of a Year

(Ok, this is the second part of an incredibly long ass fanfic. Originally I had planned this part to last an actual year in character time, but after thinking about how long that would have taken me, page wise and time wise, I decided to nix that idea and go with the Urawa angle. It actually works pretty well. Enjoy!)  
  
An Unavoidable Fate...Revelation of a Year  
  
Shane looked at Jessie and sighed, "Jessie, I hate to say this, but I think you might have been going a little over the deep end in that dream."  
"Shane! I'm not kidding! It felt so...real!"  
  
"Dreams can sometimes feel real. It may have been that your subconscious was giving you the motivation for doing the right thing by giving you something that would make you do what you did."  
  
"But Shane...it felt more than real. It was like...I was able to control myself."  
  
"A lucid dream. It's rare to have a lucid dream. Usually when humans find out they can control what they do in a dream state, they usually wake up after only a few seconds. Some people have been known to be able to control themselves in a dream for a few minutes, but it's only in rare cases. Lucid dreaming is possible, but it's very improbable."  
  
Jessie sighed, "You may be right. I was really pondering whether I should've apologized to you that night. It was the only thing that kept playing through my mind. Really Shane...I'm sorry for slapping you."  
  
Shane removed the ice from Jessie's cheek and looked at it a little, "The swelling has stopped, so you should be Ok." Shane looked down at his watch and finished in his calm manner, "It's nearly time we head out for practice. Don't want to worry sensei. If he does show tonight anyways."  
  
Jessie giggled a little and nodded. She got back to her feet slowly and went to fetch her practice equipment from her room. She packed her things and returned to the living room where Shane was ready to head out the door. "One more thing Shane," she said as they left the house, "Thanks for saving me...again." She beamed a smile at him and Shane nodded back to her.  
  
"No problem young maiden."  
  
Jessie giggled at the sound of Shane trying to sound flirty with her and blushed a little.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Located somewhere in the distant future...  
  
"Sir, we've found a small transmission being sent. It might be those two you're after," a communications officer reported.  
  
"Hmmm...I felt something small too. A slight tremor in the force. It must be that training Jedi trying to do something."  
  
"We have slightly narrowed where the transmission was coming from sir. Would you like to see?"  
  
The commanding officer shook his head, "No, continue on with your investigation. Just make sure you find out where those two are hiding, and soon."  
  
The communications officer saluted, "Yes sir!" and walked off back to his post.  
  
"What are you planning little Jedi? A plan of some sort?" The man simply smiled prideful and said, "Just keep giving off those tremors, and soon I'll do what I did to the rest of your friends and family. Eliminate you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the present just after katana practice...  
  
"It's good to know sensei was not hurt, just a little sick that day," Jessie breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh? You sound rather relieved," Shane said, "Could it be you have a crush on him?"  
  
Jessie blushed up and put her hands on her cheeks. Touching her left cheek made her squeak in pain and she remembered about her bruise. "Wha-what are you talking about?" she said hesitantly.  
  
Shane saw an opening and took it, "It's clearly written all over your face. You have a crush on sensei!"  
  
She blushed harder and turned away from him, "N-no I don't Shane! Really I don't!"  
  
"Oh? Well then why were blushing every time he called your name?"  
  
"Uhh...it might have looked that way, but it was actually just this bruise healing!"  
  
Shane laughed and said, "Jessie, that's a horrid lie, and you know it." Jessie lowered her head in embarrassment and Shane finished, "but don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone."  
  
Jessie looked up at him and said still with a little blush on her, "Thank you."  
  
Shane nodded and looked back ahead. The night was slowly creeping upon the city, and Jessie seemed to huddle a little closer to Shane, as the sky grew darker still. "Some thing the matter?" Shane looked at her as she was nearly clinging to his arm.  
  
"Uhh...no...just...a little chilly," she feigned a smile trying to cover her fear.  
  
"It's ok if you tell me you're a little scared still. I understand. It's hard to return to a normal routine after what you went through a few days ago."  
  
Jessie nodded slightly and looked about cautiously. They continued down the street until Shane stopped and looked around. 9 guys with katanas, each covering their face to protect their identity, now surrounded him and Jessie. One of them took a step forward and said, "We heard what you did to our friend Urasaki, and now we're going to kill you for hurting him!"  
  
"So since he can't take defeat like a man he's gotta fight dirty?" Shane made a slight laugh and said, "What a pussy if he sends others to fight his own battles."  
  
"What did you call him?!" the supposed leader of the group said.  
  
"A pussy, as in, a wimp, no...a baka!"  
  
The supposed leader closed his eyes and yelled, "That's it! Everyone! Kill him!" The leader came at Shane with a katana and screamed slashing at him. Shane moved out of the way and got Jessie out of the way quickly as well. Then spun around and kicked the katana from his attacker's hand. "My sacred blade!"  
  
Shane laughed and kicked the attacker in the stomach, "Sacred blade? Hell looks more like a cheap five hundred yen piece of crap to me."  
  
The other 8 stood in a state of awe at how fast Shane had dropped their leader to his knees. One more kick and the leader fell to the ground knocked out. One of the guys looked at another and said, "What do we do?! He just floored him with 2 kicks!"  
  
The other one said, "I don't know about you, but I'm outta here! I'm not gonna get my ass kicked!" The other 8 attackers dispersed quickly in fear and Jessie looked on in shock at how strong Shane was. The kicks he did looked like he's been training in the martial arts for years.  
  
"Shane! Where...how...when?! Did you learn those moves!?"  
  
Shane turned around and looked at Jessie replying, "Those? As long as I can remember. I guess I'm just a natural in the way of the arts. That's probably why I can wield a blade so well. It just comes natural to me I guess.  
  
"Is there anyway you can teach me some of those moves?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Jessie turned her eyes all kawaii and pleaded, "Please Shane!? I would be SO grateful!"  
  
Shane's right eye started to twitch when he saw the kawaii eyes and he replied, "Well, I...I guess I could try."  
  
Jessie jumped up into the air yelling, "Yippee!"  
  
Shane had a sweat drop fall from his face and he thought, "Of course maybe I should've thought it over before I teach her how to do some things."  
  
Two days later in school...  
  
"And that class is how we prove a sine to cosine ratio. Any questions?" The class wrote down the notes diligently and said nothing. "Good, now here is your homework for the day. I want you to do pages 103 to 107 in the arithmetic reading assignment. A number of moans were let out and Shane made a simple smile to show he wasn't afraid of a few pages of homework.  
  
Makoto looked at Shane and asked, "Don't even dread homework?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "Course not. If you just do it then there is nothing to moan about."  
  
Makoto sighed and looked at her assignment book for the day. "With all this homework I'll never be able to make it cooking club today. Damn."  
  
"Cooking club?"  
  
"Hai, didn't you know Shane-chan? There are clubs at this school."  
  
Shane thought for a second, and replied, "Well isn't the just dandy. Principal never told me about any clubs. Of course there is only one I'd be interested in, if it existed."  
  
"Oh?" Makoto wondered, "What would that be?"  
  
"Basketball."  
  
"Basketball?"  
  
"A man's sport. You use not only your athletic skill, but also your mental prowess to trick your defender into letting you score."  
  
Makoto put a hand behind her head and gave a sad, but forced smile replying, "Sorry Shane-chan, there isn't a basketball club."  
  
Shane sighed and shook his head, "Sad. Just sad. Ahh well, I'll just practice up after school a bit. I need to work on my moves. Can't get rusty over the school year!"  
  
"You know...Shane..." Makoto blushed, "I...uhh...enjoy playing basketball as well. Do you think...we could play sometime?"  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess, but don't get discouraged if you get your ass kicked. That's all I can say, I don't take it easy on anybody."  
  
Makoto shot back with a confident, prideful smile, "And what makes you think you'll even score on me?"  
  
Shane grinned showing his prideful side as well, "Well now. I smell a challenge already!" Both of them laughed as the final bell for school rang. "Oh crap...I forgot."  
  
"Forgot?"  
  
"Yeah, I told Jessie I'ld teach her some martial arts moves. Damn...there goes practicing my jump shot today."  
  
"You know martial arts?"  
  
"Oh yeah, lots of them, karate, kung fu, judo, a radical form of tai chi, jujitsu, all kinds of things. I've mixed them up, modified them to fit my style and added a few moves of my own."  
  
Makoto could feel her heart pounding madly. Here was the perfect guy for her. He was interested in a lot of the same things as her, and at the same time had so much more that she hardly knew about, but felt like he might be the one for her. She put her hands to her face and blushed saying loudly, "Oh I'm such a foolish girl for thinking like that!"  
  
The students still in the classroom looked over at her confused and she put a hand behind her head grinning embarrassed. Shane looked at her funny and shook his head, "Strange girl."  
  
Makoto watched as Shane exited the room and sighed a puff from her mouth, "That wasn't a good thing to do."  
  
"Mako-chan!" a familiar genki voice called from in front of her.  
  
"U-Usagi-chan!" Makoto was taken by surprise.  
  
Usagi lowered one eye and said slyly, "It appears your face is a bit flush. Did you say something to Shane-chan?"  
  
Makoto blushed again and started to sweat a little. "Uhh...U-Usagi-chan! What...are you talking about?"  
  
Usagi gave a slight grin and said, "Mako-chan's in love! Mako-chan's in love!"  
  
Makoto laughed and said, "Usagi-chan, you're a goof."  
  
Usagi laughed and they left the room together.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Come on Jessie! Settle down! You'll never get it down if you keep trying to do more than I've taught you!" Shane said angered as Jessie slipped and fell again. Jessie started crying and Shane growled out, "Get up! Either you fight through the pain and do what I tell you to do or you'll end up in more pain than before!"  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me?!"  
  
Shane clinched his teeth and said calming down, "Jessie, listen...you can't keep doing those advanced tricks if you don't know the basics. It's like life. You have to know certain things before others can be taught to you. Do you understand?"  
  
Jessie sniffled a little and nodded to Shane, "Yes, I guess I do."  
  
Shane helped her back up and told her, "Ok, now do it like I taught you, DON'T add anything to it, just do what I said."  
  
Jessie nodded and took her basic fighting stance. "Ok," she thought, "I have to get this right. I have to make this look good." She concentrated for a second and began. "Stance position change to kick up, move foot back down stomp. Other leg, spin kick to stance position again!" Jessie looked around and noticed she was still standing. "I did it! Yes!" She jumped up and down happily.  
  
Shane was smiling and nodded with his arms crossed. "There ya go. Don't worry about adding cool looking stuff. Work on the move and then you can add things. Now...do that same move 100 more times."  
  
Jessie stopped dead frozen and looked over at Shane, "100...mo-more times?!"  
  
Shane nodded, "Yes, 100 you're lucky. Usually I'd make you do it 500 more times, but I think you need to build up your strength before I take you that far."  
  
Jessie's face turned a little blue and she thought for a second, "How about you do 500 of them then?! If you think you have the strength then?!"  
  
Shane laughed, "500 is a warm-up for me. I can do about 2000 of em."  
  
Jessie's eyes bugged out of her head, "2-2000?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Yep. Now how about getting your 100 done?"  
  
Jessie moaned and fell onto her butt with her legs facing opposite directions. "It's too hard to do one let alone 100!"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Do you think I was able to do 2000 over the course of one night? Took me a while before I could do that many. Things take time. Time and practice make you better."  
  
Jessie sighed, "I don't know if doing this was the right thing. I guess I wanted to run before I knew how to walk. All I'm doing is something that looked cool."  
  
Shane put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm going to tell you something. I wouldn't have taught you anything if I didn't think you couldn't do it. You have great potential, and you have something within you that even you don't know about yet. I just have to...bring it out of you."  
  
"I have potential?" Jessie looked at Shane.  
  
"A lot of it, more than you'll ever know, but it won't just come out, you have to train to bring it out. Which means your going to be doing a lot of reps, and drills of the same thing over, and over," Shane stretched out his arms and finished, "That's all we'll do for today. As much as you have to practice, it's best that you don't overdo it. That only leads to trouble and disruption of the rhythm."  
  
Jessie nodded and wiped the sweat off her brow. "So when will the next lesson be?"  
  
"We'll practice again tomorrow and then on Monday after katana lessons."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?! I'll be exhausted!"  
  
"Jessie, you'll be fine if you keep telling yourself you're not going to be tired. Mind over matter in this case."  
  
Jessie moaned and closed her eyes sighing, "Come on, at least give me a few hours to relax?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "No, tomorrow and Monday after katana lessons. It'll help build your endurance to keep working for a longer period of time."  
  
Jessie pouted and tried to give Shane a look in such that she could get him to rethink his decision. The chance of that failed as Jessie was the one to back down from her serious look. Jessie made a slight growl and nodded reluctantly. "Fine...tomorrow and Monday after practice."  
  
Shane smiled and replied, "Good, now that that's settled, I think I'll call it a night."  
  
A week later...  
  
The school bell rang as class had finally gotten over for the day. Shane packed his things as usual and looked around for his hat. Students had to wear the regular attire, but Shane had a hat that he would always wear to school. Teachers wondered why he would constantly wear the hat and even warned him a few times that he was not allowed to wear it during class. He adhered to the rules with no quarrels, but teachers would remind him every now and then just to make sure. Usually he would pack the hat in his bag, but for some reason it wasn't in his bag today. "That's weird," he thought. "Lets see, wore it for lunch, put it...in my bag. Hmm...the only thing I can think of is that I must have dropped it somewhere. Or!" He perked up and wasn't happy with that thought. "Someone stole it!"  
  
Makoto looked at Shane a little puzzled and asked in her somewhat eccentric tone, "Shane are you Ok? Or did you zip your zipper somewhere that might hurt again?"  
  
Shane looked at her and said, "Makoto, that was neither clever, nor funny." Shane kept looking around and scratched his head. "Ok, now I'm a little pissed."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't seem to find my hat."  
  
Makoto shrugged trying to show she didn't know what to do, but she was thinking, "I can't believe he didn't know I took it from his bag! This is gonna be fun to taunt him with!"  
  
Shane looked at Makoto and something inside of him made a slight accusation. He thought for a second and made a slight laugh. "Mako-chan," Shane said with a hint of knowing something.  
  
Makoto looked at him blankly, "Hai?"  
  
"You perchance...wouldn't happen to...HAVE my hat now would you?"  
  
Makoto shook her head but feeling a little pressured at how quick he might have guessed it was she. "Of course not. Why would I?"  
  
Shane moved around slowly until he was at her bag, "Oh...only because you want something from me. Something that you badly want to test against me."  
  
Makoto was a little more fidgety, but replied, "Shane, that's...absurd. You don't have anything I want right now."  
  
Shane slowly slipped his hand into her bag and quickly grabbed his hat out of its hiding place. "Really, then tell me, how did my hat end up in your bag?"  
  
Makoto sighed and said, "Alright, I did take your hat, only cause I wanted to play you in a game of basketball!"  
  
Shane laughed, "You took my hat for a game of basketball? Are you sure you've never been committed to an asylum?!"  
  
Makoto lowered her brows to a displeased position and replied, "Well I've been trying to get you to play me, but you're so busy with other `things' I had to find someway to get your attention."  
  
Shane positioned the hat on his head and said, "One way NOT to get my attention is to steal or mess with my hat. That REALLY pisses me off."  
  
Makoto nodded and asked, "Well, when can we play some one on one?"  
  
"I've been playing every single night at a club around 9."  
  
Makoto face faulted and started choking yelling at him, "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!?"  
  
Shane got her hands off his neck and replied, "Well for one, you never asked, and two, I've been playing with a bunch of other guys every night."  
  
"Are you saying that you need to get better to beat me?"  
Shane made his prideful smile and replied, "To beat you? Hell, you'd be lucky if I didn't embarrass you!"  
  
Makoto returned the prideful look and said, "Then how about tonight, you and me, one on one!"  
  
Shane turned his cap around backwards and said, "Come to the club and we'll see whose better!"  
  
"Just where is this club anyways?"  
  
"It's off Odiba. Nice complex really. Oh, and make sure you mention my name. Or they won't let you in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Private club. I only got in cause the folks I'm staying with have a membership to that club."  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
Shane shrugged, "It's actually good. Lets me get ready for leagues back in the States when I return home."  
  
"You play in leagues?"  
  
"Hell yeah. I love challenges. Most of the guys I play against though are bigger and stronger than me, so I have to improvise a lot." Shane looked at his watch and said, "Well, I better get outta here, I have things to do! See you at the club later!"  
  
Makoto nodded and blushed a little, "Ok."  
  
Usagi walked back into the room and looked around, "Mako-chan...Mako-chan." She spied her friend in a sort of daze again and moaned saying, "Mako-chan needs to get a boyfriend."  
  
Club Noriko...  
  
"Come on big man, you want a piece of me?!" Shane taunted dribbling the ball.  
  
The man replied, "Just bring it."  
  
Shane laughed and passed the ball away cutting toward the basket and receiving the ball right before he laid a perfect lay-up into the basket. "Gotta watch that cut!" one of the other players said.  
  
"I am! He's fast though!" the man Shane had just passed said.  
  
"Next time just grab his shirt!" another guy said laughing.  
  
"Come on now guys, if you're gonna get beat, at least take it like a man!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Whatever man. Let's just keep playing."  
  
The game continued on until one of the guys looked over and whistled. "Wow! Look at the cuties over there!"  
  
Shane looked over and noticed Makoto had brought a few friends with her. "Oh! Mako-chan! Glad you came!"  
  
One of the guys looked over at Shane, "Shane-san, you know these girls?"  
"Hai, well, I know one of them anyways."  
  
"You should hook me up!"  
  
Shane laughed and said, "Don't even think about it Jiro-san. They're all still in high school. WAY beyond your age."  
  
"When it comes to love man...age makes no difference."  
  
"It does when it comes to teenagers man! Trust me I know!" Shane walked over to Makoto and wiped a little sweat onto his tank top. "Glad you could make it," he said.  
  
"You think I'ld miss a chance like this?" Makoto said.  
  
"Course not. Now then, who might these young lasses be?"  
  
"These are my friends, Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and Hino Rei."  
  
"I guess I've seen you two in class before, just never talked with you," Shane pointed to Minako and Usagi.  
  
"Excuse me for a second, I've got to get my shoes on," Makoto said stepping off to the side.  
  
"So how do you like Japan?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's pretty cool. Doesn't feel much different than the States, except I have to speak in a whole other language. (AN: Again I reiterate that this could be considered a translation of Jap so people can understand what they are saying. Only conversations between Jessie and Shane are in actual English.) That's kinda difficult sometimes.  
  
"Hey! Shane! You gonna talk all day? Or are you here to play some basketball?!" Jiro yelled at him.  
  
"Hold on Jiro! I'm nearly done!"  
  
Makoto stood back up now fully ready to play basketball. "All right Shane, let's get it on!"  
  
"We'll have to wait a bit, but you're more than welcome to join in our game we have going Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto smiled and said, "Might as well."  
  
"K, you can sit in for me for a bit."  
  
Makoto nodded and walked over to the side of the court where the rest of the men were. "So who is on my team?"  
  
Everyone looked a little confused and Jiro asked, "Hey Shane? What's up with this?"  
"I'm gonna take a little breather Jiro! Makoto is my replacement."  
  
Jiro looked a little surprised and nodded. Makoto stepped into place guarding a guy about a good foot taller than her. The guy tried not to laugh, but Makoto looked at him somewhat angered and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
The guy shook his head and replied, "Nothing!"  
  
Makoto turned around folding her arms and said, "Is it because I'm guarding you?"  
  
The guy shook his head, "No, it's nothing! Really!"  
  
"Hey! Akira! Quit acting like that and just play the damn game!" Shane said with a somewhat angry grin.  
  
Akira blushed lightly, and replied, "Sorry Makoto, I've never guarded a girl before. It felt a little weird to me. It's nothing against you."  
  
Makoto waved her hand down, "It's not a problem. So who all is on my team?"  
  
The guy guarding Makoto pointed around and said as he pointed to each guy, "Jiro, Tetsuki, Asuka, and Yuki."  
  
Makoto nodded and checked the ball up at the three-point line. Akira checked it back and said, "Don't think that just cause you're a girl I'm gonna go easy on you!"  
  
Makoto made a Vegeta look grin and replied, "Anything but your best would make me feel dishonored!" She passed the ball, and the game continued on.  
  
Shane watched for a second before taking a gulp of water and said, "So, Usagi, why did you and the gals come with Mako-chan? Don't you have homework to do?"  
  
Usagi replied with a beaming smile, "I got my homework done already!"  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just copy Jessie's work?" Shane said with a hint of sly curiosity.  
  
"Ehh..." Usagi felt like she had been trapped or maybe surprised at his remark. "Of course not! Do you take me for some stupid girl?"  
  
Rei interjected, "Well you are usually pretty klutzy Usagi-chan, so in a way he's not to far off the mark."  
  
Usagi jumped back, "And what about you Rei-chan?! You have a mouth that's too big to keep shut with duct tape even!"  
  
Rei and Usagi growled at each other and kept trading insults until they heard Shane's laughter overpower them. "Uhh...Shane-chan?" Ami asked a little worried, but more along the lines of confused.  
  
"You two...you fight my little brother and me!" Shane kept laughing.  
  
Usagi and Rei blushed and Usagi put a hand behind her head a little embarrassed by her argument. "So what's your actual family like?" Ami asked curious.  
  
"I have a little brother, and a little sister. I'm the oldest child in the family, but more or less the odd ball of sorts. I'm the only one who is interested at all in anime, let alone Japan."  
  
"You're an anime otaku?!" Usagi seemed surprised.  
  
"Well, not an otaku, but I do enjoy a good anime series." Shane replied.  
  
"Do you have a lot of mangas?!"  
  
"A good stack of them, that I brought with me."  
  
Usagi's eyes turned all kawaii and she asked, "Can I come over sometime and read them?!"  
  
Shane's right eye began to twitch and he replied, "We'll see Usagi-chan. We'll see."  
  
"Maybe if you spent less time on manga, and more on studying maybe you're grades wouldn't be so crappy," Rei said sighing.  
  
"Rei-chan!"  
  
"She's right though Usagi-chan, if you did do more studying and less manga reading then your grades would improve!" Ami interjected.  
  
"Studying! Come on Ami-chan! We're still young! We have our whole lives ahead of us!" Minako said.  
  
"But if you don't study now, then you're future won't be very bright!" Ami said defending her position.  
  
"Ami, you have to learn not to get so defensive about school. It might be something really important for you, but for others it might not be," Shane said.  
  
Ami seemed upset at his half-assed reply to her position and said, "But all they're doing is throwing away a truly great gift!"  
  
"Ami," Shane put his hands up and doing a gesture of pushing them to the floor, "is the world supposed to be exactly as you see it?"  
  
"Of course not! That would defeat the purpose of being free individual beings!"  
  
"Then there are going to be some people that don't care about school as much as you. You don't have to get all defensive about it and take it as an insult."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Ami...trust me, if you think Usagi is bad, then try a whole school full of kids that would rather spend their time smoking weed, or drinking than learning."  
  
"It's that bad in America?" Usagi was curiously shocked.  
  
"Well, just where I'm from. I can't speak for the entire country, but from the school I came from, yeah. I mean all the kids are pretty cool, but they think that something will just come to them suddenly and they'll be fine. They don't really have a whole...complete grasp on just how hard it is really get to the point where they can achieve their dream."  
  
"What about you Shane-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ehh? Me? What about me?"  
  
"What's your dream?"  
  
"My dream?" He gave a slight smile and shook his head, "himitsu."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Wakarimasu."  
  
Shane looked over to game going on and took one more drink of water. "Well guys, it's been nice meeting you, but now I have to get back into that game before I get a cold streak."  
  
The game stopped for a second as Shane re-entered the game and traded out with Akira who looked like he needed a breather. Sweat was dripping profusely from his head, and he shook his head telling Shane, "Better watch out man, she's quick as lightning!"  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow and said, "Well then! I guess it's going to be a lot better when I topple her defense!"  
  
Akira laughed and said, "Good luck man!"  
  
Makoto gave a slight huff showing she too was a little fatigued. Shane looked at her and said, "Ready to feel the burn of getting schooled?"  
  
Makoto smiled competitively and replied, "Bring it on little man."  
  
Shane took the ball up top and checked it to Makoto. Makoto checked it back and before she knew what happened Shane was already breaking down the lane. He kicked the ball out to an open man as he drew 3 guys to him, and got an assist as his teammate swished the ball perfectly through the hoop. "Come on Makoto! Akira said you're quick as lightning! You looked more like molasses on that one!"  
  
Makoto ran back up court and stood on the left wing. Shane stayed with her as she tried to get him into a pick, so she could get an easy two. Jiro put a pick on Shane and Makoto got open right under the basket. The ball handler threw her a quick pass and she put it up for 2 quick points. "Come on Shane! Where was the defense on that one?!"  
  
The ball went back down court and Shane positioned himself on the block where lay-ups were shot. He kept his position on Makoto and got a pass inside. He saw a cutter and made a quick fake turn around shot instead hitting the cutter for a quick lay-up. The game continued like this for nearly 2 hours with Makoto and Shane being the best match-up on the court. Guys were switching in every so often, but Shane and Makoto stayed on and kept going like it was a mere warm-up to them. Back and forth each of them showed why they were so evenly matched; a block here, a quick cutter pass for a lay-up there. It was turning into the Shane and Makoto show. Around 11 as the game was winding down, Makoto intercepted a pass and dashed down the court for a fast break. She ran down the right wing for a quick lay-up and noticed she had a free basket. She slowed a step under the basket and as she was putting the ball up, she was suddenly stuffed, and saw Shane was already at half court running a  
fast break of his own. At the free throw line he jumped and flew through the air putting in a spectacular lay-up with the ball going through one of his legs before putting it into the basket. Shane landed on his feet and ran back down the court preventing a quick outlet pass to Makoto. Makoto was in shock at how fast he had exploded on her. There was no one close enough to stuffing her at any point, and out of nowhere Shane not only stuffs her, he makes a monstrous basket. "Hey Makoto, your jaw's on he ground," Shane laughed.  
  
Makoto's friends also looked on in complete shock. "H-h-h-how...did he just do that?!" Minako stuttered.  
  
Jiro shook his head, "I forgot to tell you about that Makoto. He's got a quick spurt that's impossible to defend or do anything against. Don't worry, he's done that a few times to everyone."  
  
Makoto still stood in place in shock. "He moved...just like lightning!" Makoto thought stunned.  
  
Shane waved a hand in front of Makoto. "Hello? Mako-chan! You in there?" Shane shook her a bit roughly and she broke out of her trance.  
  
"How did...you do that?!" Makoto asked.  
  
"Do what? I just ran you down, it's not that hard."  
  
"B-b-b-b-but you ran more than half a court in less than a second!"  
  
"Hell, I was waiting for you to catch me! You have the same speed I do!"  
  
Makoto shook her head disagreeing, "I don't have THAT much speed!"  
  
Shane scratched his head and replied, "Really? I could've sworn you were holding back on playing me. Like I was with you all night."  
  
"I was holding back, but I don't have THAT kinda burst! That was like a time warp speed!"  
  
Jiro and the rest of the guys were already heading out of the gym and said their good-byes to Makoto, Shane, and the rest of the girls. "Same time tomorrow man?!" Shane asked.  
  
Jiro nodded, "Hai. We still have some work to do before leagues begin!"  
  
Shane nodded and waved back to Jiro, "Jaamataashita!"  
  
"Leagues?" Usagi said curious.  
  
"Hai. Summer basketball leagues. We're good, but we still have to practice."  
  
"Practice?! Hell, why don't you just do what you did all the time?!" Makoto laughed a little.  
  
"I can't. I've worked hard just to be able to do it once or twice a game. It takes a TREMENDOUS amount of energy out of me just to do it once."  
  
"Great drawback for great power eh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, besides, a human body can only do so much," Shane laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean," Usagi sighed to the ground.  
  
"Huh?" Shane looked puzzled.  
Usagi put a hand behind her head and said, "N-nothing! I was just agreeing with you!" She laughed and Shane raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"Anyways," Shane continued drinking some water and checking the time, "It's 11:15 and we have school in the morning. We better get outta here and get some sleep."  
  
"Thank God it's only a half day tomorrow. I really would rather be on the court than in the books."  
  
Ami jumped in again, "Mako-chan! You shouldn't be so lax about school! The chances that you'll succeed without schooling is nearly 1 in 435,782!"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes and said, "Oh shit, Ami! Enough! We get the picture!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Shush! Enough! As in be quiet! Oy! You sound like a teacher yourself!"  
  
Ami blushed and looked at the ground. "Shane!" Rei attacked him with words, "Now look what you've done! You made Ami-chan sad! Apologize!"  
  
"For the love of Mike!" Shane put his hand to his head and shook it slowly.  
  
"It's Ok Ami-chan," Makoto said trying to stand up for Shane, "He's just a little agitated I guess. I mean he has been working out for the past 2 hours!"  
  
"That's not it Mako-chan, I'm just saying that Ami needs to chill out a little when it comes to school. I don't think she understands quite yet that everyone has a different approach to it. It's cool though, I'm sorry I said you were acting like a teacher Ami-chan. No hard feeling?"  
  
Ami nodded and smiled lightly, "Hai, no hard feelings."  
  
Shane yawned and said, "Well, I'm outta here guys. Catch you later!" He began his homeward trek but stopped after a few steps and said, "Oh, Mako-chan, if you want to come back tomorrow as well, that's fine with me. We could use someone as strong on both sides of the ball as you. Allow pressure to be taken off of me as well."  
  
Makoto blushed a little and said, "You're just joking Shane! I didn't play THAT well!"  
  
"I'm not kidding Mako-chan, you played pretty well today. Not often do I see anyone that can stick on me that well. Catch you later. Ja." Shane walked out of the building leaving Makoto to talk with her friends.  
  
Three days later...  
  
School once again had ended and thus another fresh after school adventure began for Shane. It was Monday, which meant today was a full schedule. First and foremost, Shane had to train Jessie right after school so he could get a little breather in for what came next. Katana practice. After katana practice, came dinner at home with his family. After dinner and little break for homework, it would be about 8, which meant Shane would head off to the club. Sometimes his guardians would come, but they usually went during the day on their days off from work. "Shane-chan?" Makoto said a little embarrassed to ask.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Uhh...I was wondering, do you have any, time off this weekend?"  
  
"It depends on how much homework is assigned. Just kidding, I'm usually relaxing on the weekends, exception basketball at night. What's going on?"  
  
Makoto blushed a little and said turning her head away a little, "Uhh...I was going to say, how about you, me, and my friends go do something fun?"  
  
Shane shrugged, "Sounds good to me, what did you have in mind?"  
  
Makoto put her hand behind her head in classic anime style and said with a slight laugh, "I was thinking we could head to the flower gardens on the other side of town."  
  
"Flower gardens? Hmmm...sounds interesting enough. I'll just have to Ok it with my guardians, but I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
"Soo desu!"  
  
Shane blinked at how happy Makoto seemed about this and asked, "Is there something else you wanted to ask me? You seem a little fidgety."  
  
Makoto blushed again and laughed, "No! Of course not! Hahahaha! I'll see you at the club later!" Shane nodded and headed out of the room in his smooth, but fast paced step. "This is great!" Makoto thought, "I'll make him the perfect lunch so I can win his heart over!"  
  
Seeing how eager Makoto was, Minako walked over to Makoto and said, "Mako-chan! What did you and Shane talk about?!" She gave her a big cheesy grin.  
  
"M-Minako-chan! N-nothing! We just decided that this weekend all of us should get together and get to know each other better!"  
  
"Mako-chan," Minako bent over to Makoto's shoulder and put her index and middle fingers on it saying, "this wouldn't happen to be a way to try and win Shane's heart now would it?" Minako said walking the two fingers across her shoulder as she spoke.  
  
"Minako-chan! T-that's absurd!" Makoto put her hands to her face and shook her head blushing madly.  
  
"So why are you blushing so hard?" Minako teased her knowing she had the upper hand.  
  
"Uhh...my lunch didn't agree with me too well, and the taste is rather spicy still!" Minako raised an eyebrow, and Makoto nodded saying, "Really!"  
  
Later that night at the club...  
  
"You seem to be getting more into a rhythm Shane!" Makoto said running back down the court after grabbing a rebound.  
  
Shane was guarding her and said, "What can I say? I have to step up against you, so I might as well, make it worth the effort!" Makoto passed the ball off and cut toward the basket. Shane stayed with her leaving the give n' go out of the question. The ball was passed around a few more times and someone took a shot. The ball bounced off the rim and Shane and Makoto were under the basket fighting for the rebound. Both of them jumped up, but only one of them came down fine. Shane fell back the ground and instantly a crack was heard. "SHIT!!!" Shane screamed falling to the ground in pain.  
  
"Shane!" Makoto was right by side, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"  
  
Shane was closing his eyes trying not to cry in pain, "My...leg...it feels...broken!"  
  
Tetsuki, who was training to be a doctor, rushed over and did a few checks of his leg. "Appears his left femur is broken. Although I can't be completely sure if that's all he broke considering I don't have a more precise instrument. We should take him to the hospital where I'm stationed at for an X-Ray to see if it's just his femur."  
  
"Why don't we quit for tonight and head to the hospital with them?" Jiro suggested.  
  
"No..." Shane grit his teeth replying through the pain, "You guys have to keep practicing. Leagues...will start soon. You have...to be ready...for them."  
  
"Ok buddy, enough talking, I'm taking you to my car and we're going to the hospital!" Tetsuki said bracing Shane and helping him to his feet.  
  
Shane hopped on one foot, braced by Tetsuki to keep his balance, out of the gym. Makoto looked worried, but shook her head saying, "Come on! You guys wanna lose? Get it together! He'll be fine!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
Makoto looked over and silenced everyone with her straight look of seriousness. "Do you think he'ld want you guys to lose? He played his heart out everyday for you guys. He won't let you guys stop just for him! He inspired you to be better! Now you guys have to show him you got better! If you're going to do anything, do it for him! Do it for the fact that he was willing to do whatever it took for you guys to succeed!"  
  
Asuka stepped forward and said in his deep, semi-frog sounding voice "She's right. We came here everyday thinking that he would be the one to carry us, but we were the ones carrying ourselves. He was simply a catalyst to ignite the potential in us. Akira, you could hardly make a pass when we first started practicing, now you're making passes that guys in the NBA would be envious of. Yuki, you had a poor baseline jumper. Shane trusted you and showed you how to improve, and every practice session you get better and better. Every one of us feeds off his energy, his energy on the court isn't gone though. It's inside of us, fueling our spirits with the will that we can do this.  
  
Akira nodded his head, "Asuka's right. Leagues start in a few weeks. Shane might be out for a while, but he's given us the courage to play like we know we can!"  
  
The rest of the guys there started getting pumped up cheering like they knew that they could do whatever they put their minds to. Makoto smiled and nodded, "I'm sure that Shane wouldn't mind me taking his place, and I'm sure you guys won't mind either."  
  
Yuki nodded, "I'm sure Shane would love it if you stepped in for him. You're just as good as he it seems."  
  
Makoto blushed slightly and put her hand behind her head, "Well I'm not THAT good!" Everyone laughed and got back on the court in high spirits that whatever happened, they had the ability in themselves to lead. Makoto was proud to be on a team that at the same time had the ability to take it upon themselves to do what was right, while at the same time understanding that what got them there wasn't just one person, but a sort of team effort.  
  
The next day in school...  
  
Jessie walked into the classroom and looked over at all the classmates crowding around Shane, and Makoto's desk. She looked intrigued and tilted her head slightly before heading over to see what the commotion was about. The girls in the class were all a little bigger than her, so she had to wiggle her way to the front of the crowd to see. When she got to the front, kids where signing a cast that Shane was wearing down his entire left leg. "Shane!" Jessie seemed shocked, "what happened to your leg?!"  
  
Shane noticed Jessie and said through a gritty smile, "I kinda broke my entire left leg last night playing basketball."  
"Are you Ok?!" Jessie asked a little frantic.  
  
"Of course, it's not that painful, just limits my mobility pretty much." Another kid signed the cast and smiled at Shane's handsome face.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon!" she said moving off with a giggle in her voice.  
  
"Wow, suddenly you've become Mr. Popular," Jessie said giggling.  
  
Shane shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a great guy."  
  
Makoto laughed, "Don't let it overtake you though. Last thing we need is a zealous Shane doing anything to get attention!"  
  
Shane laughed and said, "Very funny Makoto, but I don't think that'll ever happen to me."  
  
"Hey Shane," Jessie wondered, "What will you do now that you can't teach me martial arts, and take katana lessons?"  
  
"For one Jessie, I can still teach you martial arts, that shouldn't be too hard, I'll have to do some adjustment for a while, but that's fine. Katana lessons...as for those, the only thing I can do is drop out of the class. I'll call up sensei after school and give him the bad news. You should've seen him too; when I nearly beat him after class yesterday he was astounded. Now he'll be crushed to lose such a promising student I think."  
  
Another kid signed the cast and Shane nodded a thank you to him. Usagi arrived in the room, along with Minako, and they wondered what was going on as well. They stopped a student and asked, "What's going on with the crowd?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? Shane broke his entire left leg! People are signing the cast to try and make him feel better," the student replied.  
  
"He broke his entire leg?!" Minako seemed surprised.  
  
Usagi walked over and slowly the crowd thinned to the point where she could see. Sure enough the left leg was covered in a cast all the way up to the groin. "Are you Ok Shane-chan?" Usagi asked a little concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about me Usagi-chan, I heal fast," Shane said winking at her.  
  
"So how long did Tetsuki say you would be in a cast for?" Makoto asked.  
  
"He said that it might be 3 to 4 months before I'm fully able to use my leg again. I really broke it good coming down."  
  
"Ouch...there goes all your hard work."  
  
Shane shrugged, "It's not as bad as I think. I still think the team has a chance at winning."  
  
Makoto thought for a second and remembered, "Oh! I was going to ask you, now that you're not able to play in leagues. Can I have your spot?"  
  
"Hell, you were my first pick to start with!"  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Of course. I need someone to lead the team. You've got the skills of a leader, just haven't fully developed them it appears, but I'll help you out as well, so that should smooth things out."  
  
"One other thing Shane?" Jessie asked, "How are you going to be able to walk?!"  
  
Shane put his hand behind his head and laughed saying, "Well, I guess I'm at the mercy of this wheelchair for a few weeks."  
  
Jessie face-faulted a la anime and said, "Anata wa baka..."  
  
Shane laughed and the bell for class rang.  
  
Later that night during training...  
  
"Good...you're getting it down rather well, now you need to do it quicker. You're still a little slow on the first move, and that'll cost you if someone whom knows the same things will be able to catch and counter quickly," Shane said to Jessie.  
  
Jessie was sweaty from practicing and nodded, "Ok."  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to teach you something new. It's called a thrush fist."  
  
"Thrush fist?"  
  
"Yes. It's a weird move, but if you actually have to use it then you're in a jam."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ok, I'll show you." Shane wheeled himself over and pushed himself out of the chair to the ground.  
  
Jessie grew frantic and said, "Shane! What are you doing?!"  
"I'm teaching you how to do the thrush fist."  
  
"B-but...you're in no condition to teach me!"  
  
"Hell, I've taught people with WAY worse injuries than this! This is nothing for me."  
  
"Aren't you afraid that I might hurt you?"  
  
"Hell no. I don't think you're quite capable of doing that yet. To another person, maybe, but to me, no way." Shane flipped over onto his back and said, "Ok, now I want you to subdue my arms to the ground near the sides of my head. That's where they are at their weakest stage. If you have your arms positioned like that you're as good as dead. Which isn't a good thing, but this little maneuver will not only break you free, but will put your opponent in a position that's VERY uncomfortable."  
  
Jessie seemed reluctant to pin him, but Shane kept pestering her to the point where she sighed and nodded. "Ok, but don't blame me if I hurt you!"  
  
Shane smiled and said pinned in the proper fashion, "Don't worry about it." As quick as he said this Jessie was on her chest with her arms being pulled behind her back in opposite directions and her shoulder feeling like it was about to be pulled out.  
  
"SHANE THAT HURTS! Ouch! Stop please!" After a second Shane let the grip go and Jessie looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"I warned you Jessie. Are you Ok?"  
  
Her eyes were a little teary, but she nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
"Now I'm going to teach you how to do that. Get on me again like you did before." Jessie pinned him once more and Shane started, "First, throw your body up like a wave from your feet first until it comes out of your arms." Shane made his body wave breaking free from Jessie's grip. "Usually this will work, but if you were being pinned by, say, a massive machine that was applying nearly 50 psi on your arms, well then you're screwed that way. After you break free with the wave, take either leg and kick it into your opponent on the opposite side of your leg. So if I used my right leg, like I did, I'll be kicking you in the left side of your body. This will allow you to grab whatever hand the side you kicked to become stunned for a split second. Grab it and use the same leg to push your opponent to his or her side and onto their chest. Quickly grab the other arm and use your shoulder to dig into their right shoulder while pulling in opposite directions on the arms. It's REALLY  
painful, but is REALLY effective. That's one way to pull out someone's shoulder from its socket, and because you're being pinned to the ground it usually means you've been getting your ass kicked if you have use it."  
  
"Why is it called a thrush fist?"  
  
"I don't know...it was the first thing I could think of. I created that move after getting pinned one to many times by some bullies where I'm from. One would pin you, and have one or two other guys punch you around, or kick you."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that."  
  
Shane shook his head, "Hell, after I pulled out of the pin they were so surprised they were afraid that they'd never be able to keep me on the ground again. That was the only way they ever got me. If I was on my feet they didn't have a prayer. That's how it is with most fights, if they take you down then they have a MASSIVE advantage. So no matter WHAT, try to stay on your feet."  
  
Jessie nodded and wiped some more sweat off her face. "So what am I going to be doing now?"  
  
"We'll stop for tonight...you've been working for 3 hours every night now. Kinda surprising huh?"  
  
Jessie nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't seem like that much time has passed!"  
  
"And yet it has."  
  
"Well, if that's all for tonight, then I'll catch you later!" Jessie grabbed her training things and waved one last good-bye to Shane.  
  
Shane waved back to her with a smile and said, "See you later Jessie-chan!" After Jessie was out of sight Shane sighed and looked down at his left leg. Something suddenly popped into his mind and he thought, "Damn, I won't be able to go with Mako-chan to gardens. Not with my leg like this. I bet she'll understand though." Shane started to wheel himself off towards his guardian's house, but stopped for a second and looked around with a narrow eyed look. "What the?" He looked around some more and shook his head continuing his journey back.  
  
"I guess he was rather powerful at that age," a voice thought, "but soon, we'll just have to see HOW powerful he is."  
  
Saturday...  
  
School only went a half-day on Saturdays, so Shane was rather relieved. Of course that still meant that he had to tell Makoto of his decision about the gardens. Because of his injury he had to leave a bit earlier than usual, but his guardians decided to give him a ride. Thus he was one of the first kids in class. It was only 7:30, so he still had an hour to relax before class would start. Today he had decided to bring his laptop to school, so he took his old US style backpack with him. It contained more room, and the teacher didn't seem to mind him having it. Shane pulled out his laptop and wiped a thin layer of dust off its black outer shell. He popped the case open and turned power onto the motherboard. The computer began its regular boot-up session, and Shane plugged a set of headphones into the speakers jack. He took the power cable and attached it to a plug-in near his desk, allowing it to run off electricity, instead of the batteries. The screen finished booting and  
Shane took a deep sigh. He moved the touch pad mouse around a little and clicked open his folder containing all his fun things. He decided that a game of solitaire would suffice for now, and he'd hold off on the more...exotic games contained within the data of this laptop. The folder he used to access the game was still open, and he spied a folder named MetaSigma's photos. He gave a slight laugh and decided to take a look at them. There were nearly 100 photos in that folder alone, but the folder was divided into different sub-folders as well. "It has been nearly...2 years since I had something like that happen," Shane thought going over old photos of MetaSigma in battle. There was one photo that had Meta standing there with a girl on his back smiling and making a V sign with her fingers. "Wow...that's nearly...4 years old. I can't believe that I forgot about her. I guess I really have moved on."  
  
Shane forgot about his solitaire game and combed through more of the photos remembering events of that time. More students had arrived, and Shane looked at the time on the taskbar. It claimed it was nearly 8:00. Shane sighed and looked over to see Jessie sitting at her desk doing some homework. Makoto entered the room a few minutes later in a bundle of smiles and a large basket of food around her left arm. "Hello Shane!" she said merrily.  
  
A sudden welt grew in Shane's throat. When he saw just how happy Makoto was something told him to just go with them broken leg or not. "Uhh...hello...Mako-chan."  
  
"What's that there?" she asked pointing to the laptop.  
  
"This? Oh, heh...it's my laptop," Shane said killing the folder that was open, as well as all the other programs running.  
  
"You have a laptop?! Do you know how expensive those things are?!"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah! They are really expensive."  
  
Makoto smiled again and asked, "So are you ready for later today? I packed a lunch for everyone coming, so don't worry about food!"  
  
Shane gulped once more convinced that if he didn't say anything now, he wouldn't say anything later. "Uhh...Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Uhh...I hate to bring you the bad news, but...well, I don't really want to go now that I have a broken leg."  
  
"What?! Come on Shane-chan! You can't just bail on us cause you have a bum leg!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to feel really weird being wheeled around like a little kid! I mean it's embarrassing!"  
  
Makoto started to whine, "How can you be so rude to me! After all the effort I put into preparing this lunch and the preparations!"  
  
"Mako-chan! Listen! I didn't say that I wouldn't EVER go, but I just can't in this condition."  
  
Makoto stopped crying and her tomboyish actions retook hold on her. "I thought you were a warrior! Battling it out through thick and thin!"  
  
Shane moaned and Jessie approached saying, "Come on Shane, it's better than being cooped up at home all day."  
  
Makoto nodded, "She's right you know."  
  
Shane made a slight growl showing his plan to not go backfiring. "Fine," he mumbled, "I'll go."  
  
Jessie and Makoto smiled and said gleefully, "Thank you Shane-kun!"  
  
Shane folded his arms and nodded a bit upset. There was another folder that Shane noticed on the laptop labeled the end of MetaSigma. "Huh?" Shane thought looking at the folder. He clicked it open and did some exploring in it as Makoto sat down beside him in her regular seat. He spied one of the pictures named `The death of MetaSigma'. Suddenly everything came back to him and he remembered why it was named that. It was the last time MetaSigma was to ever dawn the armour that would dub him a warrior of light.  
  
Makoto looked over at the laptop and said confused, "The death of MetaSigma?"  
  
Shane jumped a little and killed the folder quickly deleting it to the recycling bin. "Isn't that just a little rude looking at someone's private things?"  
  
"Well excuse me. I was just curious," Makoto said with a face like she had pissed off Shane.  
  
Shane did a little more looking into his personal folder and came across his anime pictures that he had stored long ago. "Wow, a hidden trove of things long forgotten!"  
  
Makoto slowly peaked her head over to attempt to see what Shane was talking about and raised an eyebrow quite surprised at what he was talking about. "Sailor V?"  
  
Shane groaned and shook his head, "You just don't get it do you."  
  
"Get what? I don't see how pictures of Sailor V is considered personal, unless you had some kinda crush on her," Makoto said with a sly, deceptive grin.  
  
Usagi and Minako entered the room and were talked to each other when Usagi said to Jessie, "Konnichiwa Jessie-chan!"  
  
Jessie smiled and said, "Konnichiwa Usagi-chan, Minako-chan!"  
  
Minako smiled and asked, "Are you ready for this afternoon?"  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "We had a little confrontation about Shane not wanting to go earlier, but we got it worked out. He's coming with us."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes at Makoto saying, "Personal crush? Hell, the girl didn't even exist! She's just merely an anime character. Makoto looked over and saw Minako and made a few short gasping breaths like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Uhh...Shane, I think you should really not dis Sailor V. I mean after all she was a superhero."  
  
Shane laughed, "Well she's just an anime character, I can say what I want about an anime character.  
  
Minako walked over and looked at the folder of Sailor V pictures. Her face turned to that of red and she said stuttering on her words, "W-w-wow! I didn't think y-y-you'd even seen that a-anime be-before!"  
  
Shane looked kinda confused and said slyly, "Don't tell me you liked that show too?"  
  
Minako nodded embarrassed, "Hai."  
  
"Huh. Well, Makoto thinks that since I have these pictures that I suddenly have some kind of crush on an imaginary character. I physically doubt I would have a crush on a girl that's so...unrealistic. I mean for one, I'm sorry to say this, but her breasts are a little...big for her age."  
  
Minako's face turned a bit flush and her expression turned to one of anger, "Big for her...age?" Her eye began to twitch and Usagi grabbed her pulling her back before she exploded in a vicious rage of anger at Shane.  
  
Makoto ran over to help restrain Minako who was fighting Usagi to break free. "That's the first time I've ever had a woman get pissed over my opinion of a make believe-character."  
Minako was ever more furious than before and she fought so hard that Jessie had to help restrain her at the request of Usagi. "Minako-chan! It's ok! It's just his opinion of a make believe character!" Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako whispered back to Usagi, "It's more than just an opinion!"  
  
"Minako-chan! He's from America! Do you think he'd really know what happens in Japan?!"  
  
Minako broke free and stood in place still with an anger look on her face. "Shane-chan. I want you to know that I respect your opinion of Sailor V. BUT for your information if you were to check old newspapers of nearly 3 years ago, you would find that Sailor V was an actual person."  
  
Shane looked confused, "You mean this Sailor V character actually existed?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well damn, I feel a little stupid."  
  
Minako crossed her arms and said turning 90 degrees to her current position, "You should feel stupid."  
  
"Don't need to get so defensive there Minako-chan. You act like you were this Sailor V character or something."  
  
Minako's face turned bright red and she said a little discomfited, "Well she was someone I looked up too! I mean I do have to defend her character!"  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow and said, "Right..." A few minutes later the bell rang for class and Shane secretly restored the deleted folder back to its original area.  
  
Later in the day...  
  
Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Ami, Jessie, and Shane rode the bus towards the gardens with all of the girls in chatter and Shane further studying the folders he had long thought he had deleted. "Yeah, Mamo-chan looked SO kawaii! I never thought he'd wear something like that!" Usagi laughed.  
  
"A tutu? He must've been out of his mind to do such a thing!" Minako said laughing as well.  
  
The bus halted to a stop and onboard came a young long black haired girl. She had eyes like the night, which seemed to draw Shane in for a second before he shook his head. "The hell is wrong with me?" he thought going back to his work.  
  
The girl walked over and waved to Usagi and the others saying, "Konnichiwa minaa!"  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi said smiling, "Glad you could make it!"  
  
Rei nodded and replied, "Hai. So I take it we're going to meet up with Mamo-san at the gardens as usual?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai. He'll be there like usual."  
  
Rei looked behind Usagi to where Shane was sitting and pointed, "What happened to you Shane-chan?"  
  
Shane didn't respond for a few seconds and looked up saying, "I broke my leg."  
  
"Ouch...how?"  
  
"Playing basketball. I won't be able to play in leagues now that I'm injured. It's going to take nearly 4 months for this whole thing to heal."  
  
"Damn...it was kinda cool watching you whiz by everyone."  
  
Shane shrugged and said smiling, "That's life for you. It threw me a curve that I didn't hit, but it's cool. Ironically it freed up time to look at things that I had forgotten I had."  
  
"That's your laptop?"  
  
"Hai. I've had it for only about a year, but I transferred some files onto it and more or less forgot about em." Shane looked back to the screen and went back to exploring the reaches of his computer. The rest of the girls went back to their girlish habits and chattered away.  
  
The flower gardens...  
  
The group of garden frolickers stepped off the bus, and Shane was taken out via the handicap exit located in the back midsection of the bus. He really hated feeling helpless, but what could he do about a broken leg? Not too much other then take the comfort of knowing you were chauffeured around like you were a big star. Shane, however, wasn't too fond of being wheeled around like a little baby. He liked his own freedom. It was the best part about him he thought. "Well now that I've arrived at my destination, I'll attempt to have fun," Shane thought and gave a slight sigh. Usagi waved down a rather tall, maybe 6'5 or 6'6 guy who looked like he was still in college. He had on a pink button-up shirt and wore basic khaki pants. He had black hair and dark eyes similar to Rei's, but a little bit lighter. Shane was wheeled over to this stranger that Usagi seemed to hang off of, and was introduced by Usagi.  
  
"Shane-chan, this my Mamo-chan!" Usagi said in her giddy voice.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru, Yorosiku." Mamoru extended a hand out to shake.  
  
Shane looked at the hand and raised one eyebrow before replying, "Shane Jones, I'm from the US. Yorosiku." Shane shook his hand and both he and Mamoru felt a slight twinge of power from the handshake. Mamoru felt that he had felt that power before, but only when he was around Usagi. It was like Shane was emanating the power of the Silver Crystal from his body, but that was completely absurd. Usagi was wearing the Silver Crystal around her neck in the way of a necklace ever since Galaxia had destroyed her brooch.  
  
Shane's twinge was different in the fact that he couldn't tell what kind of power this guy had. It didn't feel evil, but at the same time it didn't have the strong, warm feeling that the power of light portrayed. He simply decided to ignore it figuring that it was not of his concern what this...Mamoru did. "Well, how about we head inside and check out the beautiful flowers that they have at this time of year," Makoto said wheeling Shane in quickly.  
  
Mamoru looked a little confused before Usagi said, "I think Mako-chan has a crush on Shane."  
  
Minako nodded and confirmed, "It sure seems like it with the way she acts around him."  
  
Ami sighed and said, "True, but unfortunately I have a feeling that this will end as every other person she claims is like her last boyfriend."  
  
Everyone made slight depressing nods and Usagi said, "Let's not keep the love flower waiting everyone!" The rest of the group went in after Makoto and Shane talking.  
  
About an hour later...  
  
Everyone gathered on small hill that lined the outside part of the garden. Most of the gardens were indoors allowing for year round visiting, but during the winter months the outdoor portion was closed. Makoto of course had cooked, and brought enough food to feed a small Indian tribe for nearly a week, but that was how much food she supposedly brought when on an outing with her friends. "So, Mamoru-san, what do you plan on majoring in college?"  
  
"Right now I'm trying to major in economics, and with a minor in Ei."  
  
Shane raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well then...(At this point Shane starts talking in English) why don't we talk in English from now on to help you out a little?"  
  
Usagi blinked confused, "Mamo-chan...what did he just say? (Usagi doesn't understand English so Mamoru tells her in Japanese what Shane said in English)  
  
"Shane-san said that he and I should talk in Ei instead of Nihan to help me apply my skills of Ei."  
  
"Aahhh! Wakarimasu! Wakarimasu!" Usagi said with a slight laugh.  
  
"And from what I hear (Shane's speaking in Japanese again) Ami-chan can speak Eigo pretty well."  
  
Ami made a slight blush and said, "Hai."  
  
(Shane's speaking English here again) "Well then Ami, how about we talk in English as well, to help you apply what you've learned as well?"  
  
Ami made a slight nod, "Ok."  
  
"Now then...I'm hungry! Ayla say eat lots! Party! Buuuuuurp!" Everyone looked at Shane kinda funny and he replied, "From a video game. Harmless quoting."  
  
Everyone did a face fault and Shane put his hand behind his head laughing a little. "You're an idiot Shane," Jessie shook her head.  
  
Shane stuck out his tongue playfully at Jessie and replied, "Just to you Jessie."  
  
She laughed a little and pounced on him knocking him out of the wheel chair pinning him like she had been taught. Shane quickly did the thrush fist making Jessie whine to be let free. Shane released his grip on her and dragged himself back to the wheelchair pulling his body back to the seat. "You Ok Jessie?" Usagi asked a little surprised at her sudden burst of attack on Shane.  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan, just practicing."  
  
"Remember not to pin me next time Jessie," Shane said with a taunting smile.  
  
Jessie smiled back and replied, "Next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
Everyone else was confused at what he and she were talking about. Finally Minako asked, "What are you two talking about, and why did you attack Shane, Jessie?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, just part of my training. Shane is teaching me some martial arts and what not," Jessie replied.  
  
"Anytime, day or night, pending life threatening injury, she has the right to try and get me with moves. Thus far she keeps getting beat, but she's improving," Shane finished.  
  
"I for one wouldn't train against someone who was injured like you Shane. I wouldn't want to hurt them worse than they already are," Makoto said putting a few of the fried shrimps in her mouth.  
  
Shane made a slight forced laugh, "You wouldn't have a prayer against me sparing Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto gulped the shrimp and said, "Well when you get better then we'll have to see!"  
  
"To hell with later. I want to beat you now."  
  
"You can't beat me with a broken leg!"  
  
"How do you know? Have you ever seen me spar?"  
  
"Well, no...but-!"  
  
"Come on Mako-chan. I promise I won't put you in to many harsh positions."  
  
"Shane-chan! You can't fight Mako-chan!" Usagi said, "You might get hurt!"  
  
"For once I agree with Usagi-chan," Rei nodded, "I don't think you want to have anything more happen to yourself till you're fully healed."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Usagi snapped back at Rei.  
  
"What does what mean!? I agree with you that it would be bad for Shane to spar with her!"  
  
"But you were a mean little devil and said you for once agreed with me!"  
  
"That's because 99% of the time you are completely wrong!"  
  
"Rei-chan!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Mamoru put his hand on Usagi's shoulder and she looked up at his face. It was rather fierce looking, but calm at the same time, showing her that she should just back off. Usagi sat back down a little red in the face still, but quit her fighting. "They are right though Shane. It would be unwise for you to spar with Makoto."  
  
Shane sighed and shook his head, "Fine, but I don't think that it's going to be even CLOSE to fair once I'm fully well, and I'm not really worried about injury to myself. I've suffered enough broken bones that it really doesn't hurt all that much anymore."  
  
"Then why were you crying like a little baby at the club when you did break your leg?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I didn't cry like a baby! I did gripe in pain a little though."  
  
Makoto did a 90-degree turn with her arms crossed and said, "Sure."  
  
Shane did a little move with his eyes that made him look a little funny and he replied, "You know you are really talking a lot of trash for someone who doesn't want to spar with me! Back up that mouth woman!"  
  
Makoto jolted and said a bit upset, "Hey! That was totally uncalled for! You should treat girls with more respect!"  
  
Shane shook his head, "To hell with that. They have to earn respect. It isn't just something that you hand out on a platter or something!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"To hell with this...I'm wheeling myself to someplace to be alone for a while. I don't need this kind of treatment." Shane wheeled himself away toward the fountain that stood as a sort of centerpiece to the exterior gardens. He went beyond the fountain and out of sight.  
  
"I didn't know he was more of a jerk than he looked like!" Makoto said snorting a little.  
  
Mamoru got up with a sort of needent to be answered face and said, "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"It might be best if I talk to him."  
  
Usagi looked at his eyes for a second and nodded, "Ok. Don't be away for too long."  
  
Mamoru put his hands in his pockets and walked off toward where Shane had disappeared. Shane sat looking out across the southern part of the exterior gardens and sighed still with an angered look on his face. (Talking in English here) "I hate being treated like I'm hurt. I hate sympathy for pain. Why don't they understand that? I want to be treated like nothing is wrong!"  
  
"So what happens if something goes wrong?" a voice said behind Shane.  
  
Shane turned around and sighed, "Mamoru-san...I don't think anything would go wrong to begin with."  
  
"Are you forgetting Murphy's Law?"  
  
"Anything that can go wrong will at the worst possible moment. Yes...I've seen that Law in action before. It's not something that I really enjoy thinking about, but I do know the possibilities of what might happen."  
  
"You know all they are doing is looking out for you. Can't you see that?"  
  
"Of course!" Shane snapped back and shook his head. "Sorry about that outburst. I guess that feeling helpless kinda made me feel inferior."  
  
"But you know you're not inferior."  
  
"I know...but...still...I just hate being waited upon hand and foot. It feels...to damn royal like."  
  
Mamoru made a slight laugh, "In a way you're just like me."  
  
Shane looked over at Mamoru again and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
Mamoru nodded slightly, "I hate being waited upon. I prefer to take action on my own."  
  
Shane made a slight smile, "Then I assume that you have been through something similar to what I'm going through?"  
  
"You better believe it. I hate being waited on hand and foot. I'd rather be doing something on my own rather than having someone do it for me."  
  
"Well, it just depends on what you're being waited upon for. Me...if someone offers to cook for me. I'll accept that no sweat, but something like this. Not sparing with me just cause I'm injured. I feel like my honor has been stabbed in the gut."  
  
"Well, you know that's just how you perceive it, but that's not how it really is. Honor has nothing to do with how your body is feeling. It's kinda the same thing here. Being given help if you were in bed critically wounded is not dishonoring you. Honor is what you do when you ARE healthy. If you fought bravely and were injured then you were not dishonored, but you were full of honor fighting for what you believe is correct."  
  
"Hmm...makes sense."  
  
"Come on. I know how bad you want to be well, but putting strain on your body will only delay you from healing. Once you are well, you'll be able to spar no problem I'm sure. Just...relax and let us help you till then."  
  
Shane sighed and nodded, "I understand, and I guess I'll be more open minded to getting help."  
  
"There you go. Now how about we head back and finish lunch?"  
  
"You...go ahead. I want to sit here for another minute and look at the garden a little more."  
  
Mamoru nodded and walked back toward the picnic area. As soon as Mamoru was out of sight, Shane sighed and looked at the sky searching it for something. He must've not found it, because he simply shook his head and started to wheel himself back toward the picnic area. (AN: I for one have tried to use a wheelchair and it does take a little bit of practice to use. Of course the one I practiced on might have been a little loose.)  
  
Monday...  
  
With the weekend over, everything was going back to normal. Shane was back in school, but during the entire day he seemed pre-occupied. Makoto poked him once or twice to see what was up, but he simply acted like he didn't feel her poke. "Shane-chan?" Makoto whispered to him.  
  
Shane simply sighed and said, "Hmmm..." still with his chin resting on his arched fist.  
  
"Dame desu ka?" Makoto poked him again. Shane didn't reply to her questions and continued showing his blank, completely out of it stare.  
  
"Shane-san!" sensei said pounding his desk.  
  
Shane jolted out of his trance and looked like a soldier at attention. Everyone suddenly appeared with really big, confused eyes and all were looking at Shane. Shane blinked a few times and looked around before saying trying to cover his own butt, "Sorry, I just bit my tongue really hard." He made a slight smile embarrassed and the rest of the class, including the teacher, face-faulted.  
  
"Shane-san, are you feeling Ok?" the sensei asked.  
  
"H-hai, Roshi-san. Just...a little tired you could say. Gomen."  
  
Roshi nodded and said, "Go ahead and see the nurse if you start to feel sick."  
  
Shane nodded, "Hai...Roshi-san."  
  
The teacher turned back around and Makoto poked Shane slightly seeing if he would respond. "Shane-san?" she whispered.  
  
Shane looked over at her, "Hai?" he replied in a whispered tone.  
  
She looked at his eyes for a few seconds and shook her head, "Never mind." Shane blinked a few times and shrugged slightly taking notes down again. The rest of the school day went smooth and finally school was out for the day. Shane got all his possessions he would need for homework and put his cap on signaling he was heading out the door. Makoto stopped him for a second and asked him, "Sh-Shane-san...uhh...I meant to ask you if you had fun on Saturday."(And from now on they are going to call him Shane-san instead of Shane-chan. It's more appropriate) Makoto was dearly embarrassed by the look in her face, but she felt determined to get her answer out of him.  
  
Shane made a slight nod. "The food was good, I had a good time."  
  
"Really?! Would you considering going somewhere else anytime soon?!"  
  
Shane made a slight cringe back at how fast Makoto had gotten right in his face with her expression. "M-Mako-chan! Settle down there! No need to get that close!"  
  
Makoto put her hand behind her head and made a slight laugh, "Gomen. I guess I just was too eager for your reply on the food."  
  
"I guess!"  
  
Usagi walked up to the both of them and asked, "Are you two having a little cozy conversation?"  
  
Shane gave Usagi a confused blank stare and Makoto seemed urgent to shut Usagi up by saying, "U-Usagi-chan! What are you talking about?! I merely asked him if he liked the food is all!"  
  
Usagi shifted her eyes a little and said nudging Makoto lightly, "Right Mako-chan, and what you really were asking is my food something you would like to enjoy on a regular basis!"  
  
Makoto's expression grew extremely embarrassed and she laughed loudly saying with a slap on Usagi's back, "Usagi-chan! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
Shane shook his head and headed out the door to the classroom leaving the two girls to talk amongst each other. Usagi looked at Makoto and said, "Mako-chan, I know you like him. It's too apparent on your face to deny."  
  
Makoto blushed and said, "Usagi-chan...he just..."  
  
"Reminds you of an old boyfriend," Usagi said monotonously.  
  
"No! It's actually different. He seems like the kind of guy I've waited my whole life for! He's nice, handsome, smart, well spoken, athletic, but at the same time has such a soft side to him."  
  
"Mako-chan, that sounds a lot like the last guy you said you liked."  
  
Makoto looked caught a little and said, "I guess you're right, BUT I'm sure he's different than any other guy!"  
  
"Then ask him out Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto suddenly shivered at the thought and said blushing madly red, "U-Usagi-chan! We're still in High School!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and said, "Mako-chan, you're only young once, make the most of your life! I know one day you'll be like Mamo-chan and I!" Usagi suddenly fell into her own world and began to swoon over her boyfriend.  
  
Makoto made a slight confused laugh and left the classroom while Usagi seemed in a love-drooling stupor. Makoto ran into Ami on the way down the hall and of course Ami was reading a book. The only thing about it was that it was a book on romance and not the usual textbook that was accustomed to being in Ami's hand wherever she went. "Ami-chan? What are you reading a book on romance for?"  
  
Ami looked up and blushed a little saying, "Urawa-kun is coming into town in a few days...and uhh...I thought," Ami trailed off a little embarrassed.  
  
Makoto laughed a little and said, "I understand Ami-chan. I hope you two have a good time together. Just don't stay out too late."  
  
Ami became defensive in a scared sort of way and quickly said, "M-Mako-chan! That's not what I'm thinking about! We're just...friends still!"  
  
Makoto nodded and gave a slight nudge to Ami, "Right Ami, you can't stop thinking about him. Quit holding back your feelings for him so much. I know you care a lot about him."  
  
Ami blushed a little more and said, "Well...of course I care about him. He's my friend, like you."  
  
Makoto face-faulted and said, "Ami-chan, that's not what I mean by care. I mean you care for him deeper than usual. You're in love with him."  
  
Usagi overheard the last part and said, "Nani!? Ami-chan's in love?!"  
  
Ami made a slight squeak and said, "Mako-chan! He's my friend! That's all we are!"  
  
Makoto and Usagi crossed their arms and nodded saying, "Right Ami-chan."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"And that book?" Makoto pointed.  
  
"K-kore wa?! Uhh..."  
  
"Ami-chan...who are you in love with," Usagi wanted to know.  
  
"You guys! All I said was that Urawa-kun was coming into town for a few days."  
  
"Ahhh! Your boyfriend is coming to see you!" Usagi chimed.  
  
"Usagi-chan! He-he's not my boyfriend!"  
  
Usagi laughed in her forced, squeak tone and said, "Ami-chan! Don't act like it's wrong to have a boyfriend! We're old enough to have boyfriends!"  
  
"I don't have time for him to be my boyfriend Usagi-chan! I have to work on my studies!"  
  
"Come on Ami-chan! Tell him how you feel! I know you love him! You want him to be your boyfriend! I can just tell by how hard you're trying not to blush Ami-chan!" Usagi said.  
  
"She's right Ami-chan," Makoto had to back up Usagi, "you are trying not to blush and that usually means that you're trying to cover up how you're feeling."  
  
"Gomen, but I have to get home and get my studying done." Ami rushed down the hall in a hurry.  
  
"And what about you Mako-chan," Usagi suddenly looked over to her friend.  
  
"Ehh? What...about me?"  
  
"You're in love with Shane-san!"  
  
Makoto blushed and put her hand behind her head laughing, "U-Usagi-chan you're such a comedian sometimes!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Don't try to cover it by denying it. I don't blame you. He is rather cute," Usagi said with a slight giggle.  
  
Makoto still looked embarrassed and nodded agreeing with her, "That is true."  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ami finished her homework and looked over at the picture of Urawa-kun sitting on her dresser that he had given her a year ago. It had been nearly a year since she had seen Urawa. She was indeed curious to see how much he had changed, but at the same time she was hoping that he hadn't changed at all. She sighed and said in a light voice, "Urawa-kun, if only I could tell you how I really felt about you. I'm just afraid that if I told you my true feelings...that you might not return them back to me. You said it yourself last time I saw you...that girls at your school had asked you out, and you agreed to just date them, and never take it beyond that. Did you keep your promise? Did you lie to me?" Ami suddenly became conscious of her doubts and shook her head, "Iie, Urawa-kun would never lie to me. We're friends...good friends...best...friends." For some reason the word best just didn't sound right to her. It sounded distant to her, distant in that she wanted it to be replaced  
with something closer than best. She looked over at her clock and noticed that it was nearly 10:00pm. Urawa would be in Tokyo around 6pm on Wednesday. It was written down on a piece of paper on her dresser and encased with a little heart around the writing. Her phone rang and she picked it up answering, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Ami-chan! This is Shane. I need to crosscheck some answers with you if I could.  
  
The other end was silent for a second before Ami replied, "Hai."  
  
"Great, can we meet at the park near your house?"  
  
Ami's heart skipped a beat for a slight second. The park near her house was the one where she and Urawa had been alone for the first time. It wasn't long before Urawa was forced to fight Ami, but that was nearly 3 ago. It was special to her in the sense that it could've been considered that it was where she had begun to fall in love with him in that park. "The park near my house?"  
  
"Hai. They have some good lighting and I could use some fresh air."  
  
"Uhh...could we go somewhere else other than that park please?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
"Wouldn't it just be better if you came over instead?"  
  
"Are you sure Ami? I mean it is rather late. What would your parents think with having a guy over this late?"  
  
Ami's face turned a little red and she asked a little angered by his question, "Are you implying something?!"  
  
"Iie Ami, I'm just asking you if your parents would be fine with me coming over at this hour. I mean considering I've never met your parents, don't you think they'd be weary of having a complete stranger, let alone a guy they've never met, into their house with their daughter?"  
  
Ami was becoming quite upset with his incursions and said angered, "I can't believe you would say something like that! You sound as if you are over here to do things...other than check homework!"  
  
"Ami settle down! I'm only looking at this in cautious way!"  
  
"Cautious?! You sounded more like you were hoping to do something other than check homework!"  
  
Shane groaned and said, "Ami look, I don't care where we meet, can I just check my damn homework?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Silence proceeded her reply and Shane asked becoming impatient, "Well?"  
"Well what?!"  
Shane sighed and growled a little before saying, "Where are we going to meet?!"  
  
"Come over to my house! We'll just take care of everything over here!"  
  
"Thank you," Shane said calming his voice down, "I'll be over there in a bit."  
  
Ami put the receiver back on the charger and felt awful. She was completely overwhelmed by her emotions. It was like hearing Shane's voice almost reminded her of Urawa. She missed Urawa. It was like part of her was gone when she was without him. She curled up onto the floor and cried whispering through her sobs, "I want to see him. I miss him..." she cried for what only seemed like a few minutes when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She wiped her eyes and tried to put on her best smile replying, "Come in."  
  
Ami's mother opened the door and asked, "Ami, do you know someone named Shane?"  
  
Ami nodded, "Hai, he's from my school. He just wants to check some answers for class tomorrow."  
  
"Ok dear."  
  
A few seconds later Shane wheeled himself into Ami's room and said, "Ami...I'm sorry about what I said on the phone. I'm just not used to heading over to a girl's house this late. In the States parents are rather...paranoid about a guy coming over to `check his homework' at this hour."  
  
Ami shook her head, "It's Ok, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."  
  
"Ahh, no problem. I should've expected it for what I said. It's cool." Ami smiled and nodded a little. Shane looked at her closer and asked, "Ami-chan...have you been...crying?"  
  
Ami looked away a little and said, "Uhh...iie, I just had something in my eye."  
  
"Ami, you don't have your tear glands swell up that large when you get something in your eye, and both glands don't swell if only one eye has something." Ami looked like her eyes were about to rain tears again and Shane changed his look to one of concern, "Ami-chan, are you feeling Ok? Please, talk to me. I want you to be happy."  
  
"I want you to be happy..." those words rang through her mind. Urawa said those same words to her last time they met. Ami was far from feeling happy though. She was scared. Scared of what might have happened in the course of a year. She turned away completely and sobbed.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Shane asked unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Shane-san. I...I'm just...scared," sobs came out between her words and Shane slowly wheeled himself over to her side.  
  
"Ami, please...talk to me, I'm your friend. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy. You have such a beautiful smile that is wasted when you cry."  
  
Ami looked into Shane's eyes and for a second seemed to think they were Urawa's. "Urawa?" she seemed hopeful.  
  
"Urawa? Ami...is there something about this Urawa that's making you so emotional?" Shane asked.  
  
Ami shook her head and saw clearly it was only Shane. She lowered her head and said, "Urawa...is my friend."  
  
"Would you give me a little better explanation of this Urawa? Who is he exactly? I mean other than a friend." Ami didn't want to tell Shane anything. It was like exposing a sore that had been hurting for a long time now. Shane pointed her chin gracefully to his face and said softly, "Ami-chan...listen, from what I can see, and I might be completely away from the truth, but what it sounds like from the way you say his name. You're in love with him."  
  
Ami's face blushed and she closed her eyes again exposing a few more tears into plain sight. "Shane-san, I'm scared...I'm scared about what he might have done. That he might have lied to me."  
  
Shane had no clue as to what she was talking about and said, "Ami, what are you so afraid of? What are you afraid Urawa did?"  
  
"Urawa...I'm afraid he broke the promise he made me last year."  
  
"Promise? Who is Urawa, Ami?"  
  
Ami sniffled once more and nodded, "Gomen Shane-san. Urawa was someone I met a few years ago. It was back in a time when the world was in danger. Have you ever heard of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "No, are they related to Sailor V at all?"  
  
"Not really, but I'll continue. Urawa was a new student at my junior high school. He wanted to become as smart as I was, but what I didn't know was that he had the ability to see into the future."  
  
"A psychic."  
  
Ami nodded and continued wiping another tear from her eye, "Yes. One night he was walking home and someone named Zoisite was after him. I'm not sure why, but Sailor Moon arrived on the scene and told me to get Urawa away from where Zoisite was. So I helped him to the park near my house. From there Urawa woke back up, and we talked for a bit. The moon was full; it was quiet and almost...romantic feeling. It was there that I started to...like him, and from there it went. Only a few weeks later he had to move so it was short lived, but he felt so...enchanted to me. It was then that I realized that I fell in love with him. Every year now he comes and visits me, just to see how I'm doing. Last year we both were entering high school, and some of the girls he had gone to junior high with finally asked him out. He told me the last time he was here that it was nothing more than dating. He wasn't interested in being a couple with any of them, but...but..." Ami started to expel water  
from her eyes again and put her head onto Shane's lap.  
  
"Ahh, that must be why you didn't want to head to the park tonight. Wakarimasu."  
  
"Hai...Urawa-kun is coming in a few days to visit me again. I'm just afraid that now he's been in high school for over a year, that he'll have forgotten his promise to me."  
  
"Ami-chan, from what you told me about him, I don't think he'll break his promise to you. If I were in his shoes I would NEVER break my promise to someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Ami smiled and blushed, "Thank you."  
  
"If you want I'll be there with you when he comes, just incase you get scared."  
  
Ami shook her head, "I don't think you'll have to worry about me. I guess I just needed some encouragement." Shane wiped another tear away from her cheek and seemed to stare into her shiny blue pupils.  
  
He shook his head breaking the trance and said, "Oh! The homework! I almost forgot!" Shane looked over at the clock on Ami's dresser and saw it was nearing 11:30. "Damn, it's too late. I have to get home and get some sleep."  
  
Shane gathered his things and began to exit the room when Ami grasped his hand, "Shane-san?"  
  
Shane turned his head around, "Huh? What's up Ami?"  
  
Ami blushed a little and said sounding a little embarrassed, "Thanks again...for talking with me. It really helped me through the doubts I was having."  
  
Shane smiled with confidence and nodded, "No problem. I don't have all the answers, but I'm always here for you."  
  
Ami sniffled and nodded walking with Shane to the entrance of the apartment complex. They said their good-byes in the lobby and Shane left the building for his house. Ami sniffled and thought, "Thanks for everything Shane-kun."  
  
Wednesday morning...  
  
Today was the big day for Ami. It was the day Urawa would visit her. Hopefully he had kept his promise to her, but Ami did as much as she could to act normally; given the circumstances of how she felt. She had trouble concentrating, which was weird for her, but still within the given circumstances. Every minute that passed seemed like an eternity to her. It was like the minutes were going slower just to make her prolong her curious intentions and make her more unnerved than before. Even though they were not in the same class, Shane could almost feel Ami's nerves growing thinner and thinner, and her brain getting more and more impulsive. It was normal teenage behavior for someone who wanted to see someone desperately, but in Ami's case, it was just downright weird! Eventually lunch came, and Shane wheeled himself over to Ami's homeroom to see how she was holding up. She was busy reading a book and eating a sandwich when Shane wheeled himself next to her. "Hey Ami," Shane said  
in his clearer English voice.  
  
"Hello, Shane...how are you?" Ami said in her somewhat broken, but legible English speaking voice.  
  
"I'm doing fine. How about you? You holding up all right?"  
  
Ami nodded, "I'm holding out pretty well."  
  
"I could feel you getting a bit unnerved earlier, you sure you're going to be Ok without me there?"  
  
Ami nodded and asked, "You could feel be unnerved earlier? Are you a psychic as well?"  
  
"Not really. I just have heightened senses that can pick up certain things."  
  
"Hontou desu ka?" Ami said returning to her native Japanese tongue.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine when he comes."  
  
"If you say so." The two of them talked for a while longer until the first bell for the beginning of next period rang. Shane waved to Ami and returned to his classroom where Makoto had something to ask him.  
  
"Shane-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Usagi said she saw you and Ami talking during lunch. Do you...like Ami-chan? I'm not jealous, I'm just curious."  
  
Shane laughed a little and shook his head, "Of course not, we're just talking about Urawa showing up today and a few other unimportant things."  
  
"Oh! Speaking of Urawa, Usagi-chan wanted us to go to the station as well. You know, just to make sure he had a safe trip and everything."  
  
"Sounds more like you're peeping into Ami's personal life more than anything."  
  
Makoto blushed a little and laughed, "Of course not! We're all friends of Urawa actually! It's nice to see him once in a while!"  
  
"All?"  
  
"Me, Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Ami."  
  
"Ahh, where did you meet Urawa at?"  
  
"We met him when he first came to the junior high where we went about 3 years ago."  
  
"Wakarimasu."  
  
Makoto nodded, "So are you in or not?"  
  
"You're not going to heed my warning I take it?"  
  
"Warning?"  
  
"About peeping into Ami's personal life?"  
  
"I heed your warning, but we've already made up our minds. Jessie is coming along as well so she won't be training today."  
  
Shane shook his head and said in English so Makoto couldn't understand, "You girls just can't keep your nose's out can you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Shane started talking in his Japanese tongue again, "Just talking to myself."  
  
"So what are you planning on doing if you aren't coming with us to keep an eye on Ami-chan?"  
  
"Usually what I do everyday after school. Homework and such."  
  
"How about we come and pick you up after Urawa arrives and we'll all go out for pizza or something for dinner."  
Shane shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that, as long as I have my homework done sure."  
Makoto shook her head slightly; "You're just like Ami-chan when it comes to homework."  
  
"Have to start discipline sometime. Might as well start at a young age."  
  
Makoto laughed a little and nodded. "K, we'll pick you up around 6 or 6:30. Is that Ok?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Hai. That should be fine."  
  
Train Station after school...  
  
Everyone did her best to keep Ami calm. Ami was now tripping something fierce, but still well within her control restraint. "Ami-chan! Settle down! He'll be here!"  
  
Ami sighed and sat down on the bench. "Gomen, minna. I'm just a little more anxious to see him than I thought."  
  
"You act like you were stark rave mad in love or something!" Jessie said.  
  
Ami blushed and hid her face and said to under her breath, "I am in love with him."  
  
"That's right! None of us did tell you who Urawa really is!" Minako said hitting her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Urawa is someone we met back in Junior High," Usagi said.  
  
"He's a really nice guy, and easy to talk to. He's also a psychic!"  
  
"A psychic?" Jessie said.  
  
"Hai. He can see into the future somewhat."  
  
"Sweeeeeeeeet!"  
  
The train came into naked eye sight and Ami stood up quickly. "He's...he's here," she thought.  
  
"Relax Ami-chan! Everything will be fine!" Rei said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
The train began its slowing procedure and came to a complete stop a few seconds later. The door opened up and the regular crowd of people emptied out of the train. Finally, Urawa exited the train. He looked a little different than the last time he had visited. For one, he seemed to be growing something of a beard, or it looked like he hadn't shaved in nearly a whole month. He looked around for a few seconds and saw the usual crowd with another girl. Making a slight hum he moved over with his hands in his pockets trying not to notice Ami, and see how she would react. "Nice to see everyone again."  
  
"Nice to see you again Urawa-kun!" Usagi said with her trademark smile.  
  
"Urawa-kun..." Ami said smiling like nothing was wrong with her.  
  
"Oh come on Ami, I know you've been DYING to see me."  
  
Ami blushed a little and lowered her head smiling still and nodding little childish. "You're right...of course."  
  
Urawa made a slight laugh and nodded, "Well, I'm not ALWAYS right when it comes to figuring you out." Urawa moved over towards her, "Hopefully we'll be able to change that soon." Urawa withdrew a rose from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and turned away red as a crayon.  
  
"Ami-chan's got a boyfriend!" Usagi said in her girlish voice.  
  
"Oh wait, Usagi..." Urawa moved over to Usagi.  
  
"I got," he said fishing around in his other pocket, "one for you too."  
  
Usagi made a sudden sound of being caught and said putting her hand behind her head in textbook embarrassment, "A-arigato Urawa-chan!"  
  
"Talk about a flirter," Jessie said in English.  
  
"Eh?" Everyone but Ami looked at Jessie.  
  
"Jessie-chan, what did you just say?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself," Jessie said in the Japanese tongue once more.  
  
"Whatever, so Urawa-chan! How have you been?!"  
  
"Things are going good. School is rather fun. How about you Usagi-chan? Mamoru-san and you tie the knot yet?"  
  
Usagi laughed again and said, "Well, not officially, but we have set a date."  
  
"You better invite me."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Jessie blinked, "Usagi's getting married?!"  
  
Usagi looked over at Jessie and stuck her tongue out slightly, "Gomen nasai, Jessie-chan! I forgot you didn't know!"  
  
Jessie squealed with delight, "When is it!"  
  
"October 14th."  
  
"That's only about a month from now!"  
  
"That is rather close. When did Mamoru-san ask you?" Usagi whispered something into Urawa's ear and Urawa said, "Ahh, I understand."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Makoto checked her watch and said, "Oh! It's nearly 6!"  
  
"So?" Rei said.  
  
"I forgot. I told Shane we'd head over and see if he wanted to come out with us for some pizza when Urawa arrived."  
  
"Why didn't he just come right away instead?"  
  
"Oh he felt that all of us coming to meet Urawa was a little butting in on Ami's private life or something."  
  
Rei shook her head, "Well, in a way, we are."  
  
Ami blushed a little, "C-could we just head out now?" Ami smiled a little and tried to hide her embarrassment at the situation.  
  
"Sure, we just have to head over to Shane's house to see if he's willing to come with us," Makoto said.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Urawa said, "About Mamoru-san...why don't you invite him to come as well?"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled from ear to ear, "Hai!"  
  
"We'll meet you at the place, Usagi-chan," Makoto said.  
  
"You just make sure you come as well if Shane-chan decides not to Mako-chan."  
  
Makoto made a slight choking sound and said, "U-Usagi-chan! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Don't you hide it from me Mako-chan. You have a crush on Shane-chan!"  
  
Makoto laughed and tried to fend off Usagi's comment by retorting, "I don't know what you're talking about Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Then why were you so paranoid when I told you that Shane-chan was talking with Ami-chan at lunch today?!"  
  
Makoto made the choking sound again, "Uhh...I was just...curious was all! I mean he is my classmate and friend after all!"  
  
Usagi made the sly eyes and crossed her arms responding, "Suuuure."  
  
"Hey, if we are going to pick him up, then what are you two doing yapping about something that can discussed at another time?!" Rei said.  
  
Makoto and Usagi dropped their heads and said, "Gomen nasai."  
  
Urawa made a slight laugh and said, "It's nice to know you girls haven't changed a bit."  
  
Shane's foreign exchange home...  
  
Shane had already completed his homework and was going through even more files that had been locked away into his laptop years ago. Each file brought laughter, thought, and sorrow to his heart, but for some reason it unfazed his stoned expression on his face. Eventually he got to a file that contained no title other than 3 periods. When he tried to access the file, it asked for password clearance. Thinking he knew the password he input the ****** (Password protection feature) into the password slot and pushed enter. The text display responded by saying that he had input an incorrect password. A bit puzzled he thought maybe he had hit a stray key somewhere by accident, and re-entered the password where it required it once more. Again the text display of incorrect password appeared. This time he seemed more puzzled and thought what was so secret that the password for this file would be different from the rest he had opened. He tried a few more passwords and still nothing was  
resolved. "That's funny...it might just be a recovered file that I don't need." Shane hit the delete key, but the file couldn't be deleted. "Uhh...that's really funny. Why can't I delete it? It isn't a necessary start-up or running dll file." He thought for a few more seconds and couldn't come up with a valid explanation. Eventually he shrugged and decided to shut the laptop down for a while. He wheeled himself over to his bed and sighed struggling to get from the wheel chair to the bed. After a brief grunt or two he relaxed and looked up at the ceiling wondering. "It's been nearly 2 years. I wonder if it's possible to forget how to be someone?" He laughed at his comment and thought, "Now what kind of dumbass question am I asking myself? You don't forget a part of you that huge." Shane looked over at the clock on his bed and saw it was about 6. "Huh...that Urawa kid should be arriving about now. That means Mako-chan and her friends will be over to pick me up. I'm not in the  
mood for pizza though. I think I'll just take a little...nap." Shane yawned and fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
About 15 minutes later there was a knock on his bedroom door and a voice saying, "Shane? There are guests out here for you." After no reply was given, the mother opened the door and said, "Shane?" She spied him sleeping softly on the bed and smiled warmly. Quietly she walked over and put the covers over his body and kissed his forehead slightly. "Sleep well my little prince." She tiptoed out of the room and returned to the front door. "I'm sorry girls, but he's sleeping right now. The poor dear has been working SO hard lately. He says he wants to be back on his feet as soon as possible, and ends up working himself to the point of exhaustion."  
  
Makoto nodded and said, "Thank you ma'am."  
  
"Would you like me to give him a message if he wakes up?"  
  
"Iie, that's not necessary. I'll just see him in school tomorrow."  
  
"Ok dear. Have a good evening." Shane's foster mother shut the door to the house and sighed a little. "I feel sorry for him. He so enjoys his mobility and with it gone, he's helpless. Hopefully he'll be back on his feet soon."  
  
Her husband appeared in the room and said, "Don't worry dear, I have a feeling he'll be back on his feet sooner than we think."  
  
Pizza place...  
  
Usagi showed up hand in hand with Mamoru about 10 minutes after 7. "Urawa-san," Mamoru gave him a hearty handshake, "It's been a while since I've seen you."  
  
Urawa nodded, "As with you, and I hear things are changing for you. You won't be alone at night anymore I hear."  
  
Mamoru laughed, "Usako told you I take it?"  
  
"Yeah, kind took me by surprise, but I really did expect it to happen."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to add you to the list of people coming to the wedding."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Usagi looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Shane-chan?"  
  
"I guess he was sleeping," Rei said.  
  
"He's been working to get back to his feet I guess, trying to walk and whatnot. Talk about stingy. If I had a broken leg I'd make sure I had everyone waiting on me hand and foot," Minako said.  
  
"So how about you Urawa-san? Have you decided to say anything Ami yet?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Ehh?" Urawa said with a hint of choke in his voice. "M-Mamoru-san. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I guess not. We'll talk about it later."  
  
Urawa blinked a few times and nodded unknowingly.  
  
Urawa, Mamoru, and Usagi sat down and talk began amongst the group. Urawa discussed how life was at home, and how school was different than jr. high among other things. After about 45 minutes the pizza arrived and the talking slowed a little as everyone started to enjoy the tasty pizza. Around 9 Jessie decided she had better return to her house and get what homework she had done. Everyone waved good-bye and continued talking. Jessie left the pizza parlor and looked down in the opposite direction to where Shane's foster house was in the direction of. "Maybe...I should just stop in to say hi or something," she thought heading down the street without realizing she was already in the process of going towards Shane's house. She suddenly stopped and noticed that she was at the door of the house. "Wow, guess I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing," she made a slight giggle. Intrepidly she knocked on the door and awaited the answer. The door opened and Shane was the one who  
had answered the door. "Oh! Shane! I thought you might be awake."  
  
"Yeah. What brings you over?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just thought I'd stop over. You missed meeting Urawa. He's SO handsome." Jessie swooned a little and Shane made a slight laugh.  
  
"And you know he's hopelessly in love with Ami."  
  
Jessie made a slight laugh breaking out of her swooning and said, "Uhh, yeah! I knew that!"  
  
"Anyways, would you like to come in?"  
  
Jessie blushed a little and nodded, "Sure."  
  
Jessie removed her shoes at the door and walked over to the couch. Like a princess she sat down on it and was asked by Shane, "You want something to drink? Tea? Pop? Juice?"  
  
"I'll have some tea thanks."  
  
Shane wheeled himself into the kitchen and took out a tea bag with a cup of water. Heating the water for a minute or two he then moved the heated cup onto a saucer and placed the tea bag inside the cup. After wheeling himself back out into the living room he set the cup down on the glass table seated in front of Jessie. "Here you are young maiden," Shane said teasing her a little.  
  
Jessie giggled a little as Shane wheeled himself into the kitchen once more and grabbed a pop out of the fridge. "So how was you little nap?" Jessie asked taking a slight sip of her tea and setting it back on the saucer.  
  
Shane wheeled back into the living room and replied opening the pop and taking a sip. "Pretty good. It was kinda warped feeling for a bit, but pretty good."  
  
"Warped?"  
  
"Well, it was warped feeling in the sense that my body felt a little...weird. Like someone was trying to move me or some kind of telepathy or some crazy crap like that."  
  
"Did you hear any external voices? Like in my dream?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "No, but it kinda felt like someone might have been trying to talk to me or something like that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In a distant location somewhere in the future...  
  
"What are you doing?!" A rather large male rushed over and broke the trance the female was in.  
  
"Master! I was just trying to contact-!"  
  
"Are you crazy?! You can't cover up your tremors yet! Each time you try to send a projection in a dream it allows you to be traced! You want to get us killed or something?!"  
  
The female's eyes started to shed tears and she put her head to the ground from her meditative position crying, "I'm so sorry...I didn't know!"  
  
The larger male sighed and nodded trying to comfort her and lifting her head slowly, "It's ok little padawan. Just...don't do it unless I say so again."  
  
The little padawan nodded and hugged her master saying in a slight sobbed voice, "I love you."  
  
The master sighed and nodded, "I know...I know." Eventually the master released his hug and smiled at his pupil. "And besides, let me take care of him. I have to make sure he's ready."  
  
The little padawan nodded and asked, "So what now?"  
  
The master turned around and started off toward somewhere. "Come, it is time for more learning."  
  
The padawan scampered to her feet and nodded running over and grabbing his hand happily. "Ok."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere else in the distant future...  
  
"Sir!" the communications officer returned to the commander's room.  
  
"Yes. I know. I felt another tremor in the force. The little Jedi is trying to communicate with someone else." The commander turned around and revealed his face to the communications officer. "Did you get a trace on where it was coming from?"  
  
"We have narrowed the area down even further sir. It appears to be coming from the 5^th continent."  
  
"Hmmm...that is still a great amount of land to cover."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The light gleamed off the commander's face and he drew out a grave, evil smile from his mouth. "We will wait for now. Scan the 5^th continent continuously, and try to get a better lock on where that signature came from."  
  
"Yes sir!" the communications officer exited the room and the commander turned his head back out the window. "Little padawan, it's only a matter of time before I find you and kill you, and your little wannabe Jedi master."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shane's foster house in the present...  
  
"Yeah, it was a lot of fun," Jessie said sighing with a smile. "Can you believe it? We've here over a month, but it doesn't even feel like it. The time has gone by so fast."  
  
"I guess. Only 3 and a half more months to go and I'm on my feet once more."  
  
"You mean till the cast comes off. It's going to take nearly 3 more months just to gain your full mobility back."  
  
"Bah, I'll be back at full mobility the day this thing comes off. I promise you that."  
  
Jessie nodded, "Just don't overdo it dear."  
  
"Dear?"  
  
Jessie laughed, "I'm sorry Shane, I just had to say that."  
  
Shane laughed as well and replied, "Well, you never know!"  
  
Jessie stopped laughing for a second and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Ehh-!" Shane made the choking sound and replied, "N-nothing! I'm just saying that maybe at some point something might happen where...I don't know we end up falling in love or something like that. I don't know."  
  
Jessie smiled, "I don't think that's a really bad thing. I mean...I can see myself with you for the rest of my life. Someone as big and strong, and handsome as you."  
  
Shane laughed, "Don't start flirting too hard now! You'll make sensei jealous!"  
  
Jessie eeped and blushed, "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Anyways katana practice will be finished in another month. How are lessons going?"  
  
Jessie kinda shrugged, "Ever since you left everyone kinda got bummed out. They were hoping for a rematch between you and sensei. Ever since you nearly beat him."  
  
Shane made a slight laugh, "What would you say if I told you that I LET him beat me?"  
  
Jessie laughed, "Ok Shane, that's VERY funny! As good as you are, I don't think that you're THAT able to beat someone who's been in the art of katana wielding for nearly 15 years."  
  
Shane shrugged, "Well, you never know. I may just be a katana prodigy."  
  
Jessie took another sip of her tea and shrugged, "Well, as much as I want to believe you, I just can't."  
  
Shane nodded, "I see, since I haven't shown the walk its kind hard to back up the claim."  
  
Jessie nodded, "Afraid so."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Yeah, do you think you have the skill to beat him?"  
  
Jessie blushed and shook her head frivolously, "No way. He'd smother me. I'm not even close to his level of skill."  
  
Shane waved his hand once, "Bah, that's not even close to true. You have the potential. The skill is there, just not as you can see with your naked eye. It's still deep within you. I told you that when I started to train you. Remember?"  
  
Jessie nodded, "Yes."  
  
"And what did I tell you about that unknown power within you?"  
  
"That it will take time to bring it out and develop it."  
  
"Right. It was the same thing with me."  
  
"Shane," Jessie blushed slightly and tilted her face toward the ground, "Can you like...discharge energy from your body or something like they do in cartoons?"  
  
Shane laughed heartily and said, "That's just a LITTLE beyond human expectations. No actual human can do that I'm afraid."  
  
"Then what about fortune tellers? They seem to discharge energy from their bodies when they want to manipulate things."  
  
"Then I guess I don't have a clue as to what I'm talking about." Shane smiled and took another gulp of his pop.  
  
Jessie looked at her watch and noticed the time, "Oh my! It's nearly 11! I have to get home and do my homework!"  
  
"Should've done it instead of going down to the station and meeting Urawa!"  
  
Jessie smirked at Shane and replied, "Or I could've left you house a lot earlier."  
  
"Well, yeah, but then it wouldn't have been as much fun if you came by for a quick hi and bye."  
  
They had a light laugh and Jessie stood up getting ready to leave. "Well, I'm outta here. Catch you in school tomorrow!" Jessie waved and headed out of the house.  
  
Shane nodded and waved back. When Jessie was out of sight he sighed and wheeled himself back into the living room where he attempted to stand on his own power. He grunted and struggled to stay on his feet through the pain, but sat back down in the wheelchair quickly. "If only I hadn't left it in the states...I'm sure I could've just used the waters for a few hours and recovered from this annoying injury...but...then people might get suspicious of me. Damn." Shane sighed again and wheeled into his room for the night.  
  
Ami's apartment...  
  
Urawa of course would be staying with Ami for the time being. Ami's mother didn't mind and really thought well of Urawa considering his good-natured personality.  
  
Urawa was set up in the guest room for the night and was a bit tired, but of course would talk to Ami for as long as she felt like talking. "So, we're finally alone to talk about...what's happened," Ami said blushing a little.  
  
Urawa forced some air out of his mouth and nodded, "Yeah. I guess it's time to talk about what's happened this past year."  
  
"So...did you break your promise?" Ami looked at him with intense, but vulnerable eyes.  
  
Urawa looked at her eyes for a few seconds and replied, "Ami...I could never lie to you." As he said this, he turned his head away and felt almost embarrassed to say what he wanted to her.  
  
Ami thought he had indeed broken his promise and looked sorrowed at his decision. "I...see. I guess it was hard for you to keep your promise. I mean a whole year is really hard isn't it?"  
  
Urawa perked his head back up and said, "Ami-chan! I'm not ashamed of breaking my promise. I never did! I could never break my promises to you!"  
  
Ami looked back at him and asked with her vulnerable eyes again, "Then why did you look away just now after what you said?"  
  
"It's what I want to say. I guess saying it is harder than I think."  
  
Ami tilted her head and replied, "Oh?"  
  
"Ami-chan...from the first time I saw you many years ago...I felt...drawn toward you. Like destiny was telling me that I would meet you. We've become good friends...really good friends, but...that's all."  
  
Hearing Urawa say this seemed to stir Ami up happily inside, but she waited to see if her swelling emotions were worth bursting on Urawa's statement. "That's...true Urawa-kun. We are really good friends. Best friends you could say."  
  
Urawa nodded, "Yeah. Ami-chan...Ami...would you ever...want something...more than to be just...great friends?"  
  
Ami's heart started to pound faster and she replied, "Well...only if...you want to..."  
  
Urawa took a deep breath and asked, "Ami-chan...will you...be my girlfriend?"  
  
Ami nodded happily and cried hugging Urawa tightly. "You don't know how happy that would me make me!"  
  
Urawa was momentarily shocked by Ami's sudden outburst of emotion, but slowly raised his arms and returned the hug. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't break my promise."  
  
Ami sniffled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm glad."  
  
"I will tell you thought that the girls I go to school with are VERY flirtatious with me."  
  
"So what exactly happened all year? I mean did you just date a few girls?"  
  
"Well, I dated a few of them. Went to a few of the dances with them. Nothing else really."  
  
Ami nodded, "I'm sorry about this."  
  
Urawa wiped a few of the tears that still seemed to escape and shook his head slightly, "It's Ok Ami-chan. I understand."  
  
Ami snuggled close next to him and said, "So how was your first year of high school?"  
  
Urawa shrugged, "It wasn't as hard as I expected. I'm in the computer, and chess clubs at school. Kinda like you I guess." Urawa let out a light laugh.  
  
"After school tomorrow I'd like you to meet my friend Shane if you could."  
  
Urawa nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem. All I plan on doing is using what little time I have off is be with you, and check out the town a little since it's been a while." Urawa checked his watch and said, "Well Ami-chan, you and I better get some sleep. It's midnight, and I'm sure it wouldn't be good if you were falling asleep in class."  
  
Ami was a little upset at how late it was but nodded, "Ok." She got up off the floor and walked over to the door, "Goodnight...my love," She whispered as she left the room. 


	3. A Sudden Venture Homeward

1 (AN: This point in the story marks the end of Shane's year over seas…after this you'll hear very little from Jessie, and most of this chapter is dedicated to her. She is a friend who deserves a guy more special than I and she will forever be a good friend to me^^)  
  
2  
  
3 An Unavoidable Fate…A Sudden Venture Homeward  
  
For the entire day all Ami could do was sit and smile at the ceiling. Her classmates were a bit puzzled at her expression, but went about their business as usual. Being this…out of it in sorts was very much unlike Ami. The sensei couldn't help but notice it the moment she had walked into the classroom. It didn't seem to hinder her from learning, but every free moment she seemed to have was used to stare off into space or something like that. Eventually the final bell rang, and sensei walked over to her desk. "Mizuno-san."  
  
Ami looked up and smiled, "Hai?"  
  
"Is everything Ok? You seemed much different than usual today."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Hai. You were, sort of out of it."  
  
"Oh…don't worry sensei. Everything is fine. Just glad to see a friend of mine you could say."  
  
The sensei raised an eyebrow and replied, "Hontou desu ka?"  
  
Ami nodded, "Hai!"  
  
"Well then Mizuno-san. I have nothing more. Have a nice day."  
  
Ami bowed and replied, "As with you sensei."  
  
Royal Crown Arcade…  
  
Ami walked in through the glass doors and waved to her friends sitting on a bench. "Ami-chan!" Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi-chan how was class?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Horrid, I flunked another test barely, and Minako scored higher than me."  
  
"Well, I told you to study for it instead of staying over at Mamoru- san's for a while," Rei taunted.  
  
"Rei-chan, if you were to take a test on what I did you'd fail even worse than me!" Usagi retorted.  
  
Rei laughed, "Don't make me laugh Usagi. I can score higher than you on any subject hands down."  
  
"If the subject was love, you'd be at the bottom of the list Rei-chan," Usagi taunted back.  
  
"Nani?!" Rei said gritting her teeth and growling.  
  
"You heard me!" Usagi said growling back.  
  
Sparks could be seen coming from the middle of this fight, and Jessie said, "Hey guys!" Rei and Usagi stopped and looked around at all the kids in half stupor looking at Usagi and Rei.  
  
"You guys should really try to get along," Minako shook her head.  
  
"You'd never know they were good friends with how much they fight," Makoto sighed.  
  
"Not in a million years," Jessie agreed.  
  
"Anyways, I thought you said Shane-chan was coming over here today," Rei asked Jessie.  
  
"Hai, he said he would make it as soon as he took care of something," Jessie nodded.  
  
"What about Urawa-chan, Ami-chan?"  
  
"U-Urawa-kun?!" Ami blushed a little.  
  
"Hai. Didn't you say he'd meet us here as well?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Uhh…" Ami was at a loss for words and blushed a little more.  
  
Usagi almost caught it like grabbing a fish from a stream, "He asked you didn't he Ami-chan!"  
  
Ami looked over at Usagi and stumbled out, "A-Asked me? Asked me what?"  
  
Usagi laughed and replied, "Ami-chan's got a boyfriend!"  
  
Ami turned redder than ever and looked at the floor completely embarrassed. "Ehh?! You and Urawa-chan are an item now?!" Minako said shocked.  
  
Suddenly the conversation shifted and revolved around everyone firing questions at Ami about her and Urawa. The glass doors to the arcade opened and Shane wheeled himself in moving over to one of the token dispensers. Calmly he pulled out a yen bill and exchanged it for tokens to the games. No one had taken notice to Shane entering the arcade and for some reason he seemed to enjoy it. He wheeled over to one of the games and hummed putting the appropriate amount of money into the game slot. Motoki noticed him over at the game and walked over just to say hi. It had only been maybe 15 seconds from where he was until he saw the screen. "Wow! You're pretty good!" Motoki seemed surprised.  
  
Shane shrugged, "If you say so man. Have you ever beaten this?"  
  
"Really. Not that many know about all these secret tricks you're pulling off, and yeah I've beaten it a few times. By the way, I'm Motoki."  
  
"Motoki…I'm Shane."  
  
"Shane? That doesn't sound too much like a Japanese name."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm actually from the US. Foreign exchange program and all that."  
  
"Ahh! Like Jessie-chan!"  
  
"I take it you met her?"  
  
"Hai. She's a regular with Usagi's group now."  
  
Shane made a slight laugh, "Never thought she was much of a gamer. Learn something about someone new everyday."  
  
Motoki noticed his score and was a little hesitant of how high it was. "Have you played this game a lot?"  
  
Shane shook his head, "No, this is my first time."  
  
"But, how do you know all these tricks?"  
  
"They're telegraphed to easily."  
  
Shane did another trick and Motoki looked ever more shocked, "You-you found out how to get that?!"  
  
"To easy. They have way too many patterns they run. Once you see them it's easy."  
  
Shane's score continued to grow and people started to crowd around the machine. Eventually Minako saw something was going on and said, "Hey guys. Someone must be tearing up the newest Sailor Moon game."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Last time I saw a crowd that big was when Ami-chan played the Sailor V game a long time ago."  
  
Jessie blinked, "Sailor V? Sailor Moon? Never heard of those games before."  
  
"We'll explain later Jessie-chan. Want to go see who's beating it this time?" Usagi asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and headed over to see what whom the mysterious gamer was. By the time they had reached where the crowd was, everyone in the arcade was watching on the above monitors as this mysterious gamer was doing things that no one even knew existed or had thought possible. "Look at him go!" Minako said stunned.  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi was in awe.  
  
Motoki looked over and saw Usagi and her gang on the outer edge of the circle and weaved his way out toward them. "Usagi-san!"  
  
"Motoki-san!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"You're not going to believe this kid! It's his first time playing it!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's kind like when Ami-san played that Sailor V game a long time ago. Only this kid is doing things that made it look like he did the programming for the game!"  
  
"Who is he Motoki-san?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Dang…I forgot. I was in such awe with him I forgot!"  
  
Usagi face-faulted and said, "Motoki-san."  
  
Motoki-san put his hand behind his head and made a slight laugh. "Gomen ne Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi looked back up at the above monitor and said, "He's already at the last level!"  
  
"B-but! That's impossible!" Motoki was in complete shock.  
  
"Believe it Motoki! I'm just as shocked as you!" Makoto said.  
  
"Dear God! He's going through everything like it's nothing! His combos are insane!" A few seconds later Motoki looked like a stone statue, "He-he just b-b-beat the last boss…in…one c-c-comb-b-b-o?!"  
  
The entire crown looked like they had seen a ghost. No one had torn through the game like that before. Not even the experts of the game. The high score for the game was beaten by about 25 million and no one could understand how it was physically possible for things to be done how Shane had done them. Everyone watched as Shane put in his initials he used in games. NMS. Shane smiled and knew no one knew what those initials meant, and no one would find out. Probably. "Well, I've spent enough time here. I best get home." Shane turned around and noticed no one had moved out of the way for him to leave. Everyone just stood in awe and looked at his score. Shane tried to wheel himself out of the crowd, but no one moved. "Uhh…gomen nasai?" Shane asked. No one seemed to hear him and he asked louder, "Can I get through please?" No one heard a word. Shane closed his eyes and clinched his fist a bit angry. He opened his eyes and asked with a hint of anger in his voice, "Can you move out of my way?!" No one moved it was like looking at a bunch of statues. Shane couldn't take it anymore and he screamed, "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT MY FUCKING WAY NOW!!!!!" Everyone jolted from their trance and slowly moved out of Shane's way fearing that he would get out of his wheelchair and get down medieval on someone's ass. Shane still looked exceedingly pissed off and said in his native American tongue, "Thank you." After this he mumbled numerous obscenities and wheeled out of the crowd.  
  
Motoki looked at Shane as he wheeled by and said, "That's just…incredible!"  
  
Usagi finally noticed Shane and said, "Shane-chan?!"  
  
"What, you were expecting someone else?" Shane said with a prideful smile.  
  
"Who was the one who just beat the game?"  
  
"Shane-san was the one," Motoki said still a little stunned.  
  
Usagi made a surprised whine and said, "Shane-san?!"  
  
"Like I told you Motoki. It's a really repetitive game." Shane hummed and wheeled himself out of the arcade leaving Usagi and her friends in awe.  
  
Makoto rushed out after him a few seconds later and yelled, "Hold on Shane-kun!"  
  
Shane made a slight groan but stopped for Makoto to catch him. "What do you want?" Shane said a little upset at her presence.  
  
Makoto made a slight huff and said, "You know our first league game is in 3 days?"  
  
Shane shrugged, "How does it affect me? I'm no longer able to play."  
  
"Yeah, but you could still come along and cheer for us can't you?"  
  
Shane shrugged, "If I feel like I could. Just depends on what I have to do."  
  
"God what can someone in your condition do other than sit around and be waited on hand and foot?" Makoto thought.  
  
Shane made a slight growl and replied out loud. "There's a lot I can do Makoto."  
  
Makoto looked at him a little surprised and laughed, "What are you talking about Shane-kun?!"  
  
Shane shook his head and suddenly popped it up looking around intently as if he were searching for something. "What was that feeling?" Shane thought.  
  
"Shane-kun?" Makoto asked him, "Daizyoobu desu ka?"  
  
Shane looked back at Makoto for a few seconds and shook his head, "Hai. Daizyoobu desu." Shane couldn't help but think, "What was that feeling I just felt? Energy close to my own was nearby. Or maybe…"  
  
Once again Makoto poked Shane from his somewhat trance. "Shane-kun…are you sure everything is fine?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Hai, everything is."  
  
"Then, why did you suddenly just trance out on me?"  
  
Shane returned his look to her and replied, "It's nothing Makoto. Just a bad feeling of indigestion from lunch."  
  
Makoto nodded, "Wakarimasu."  
  
"Tanikaku, if you'll excuse me I have things to get done at home. Chores, homework…you know the usual." Shane wheeled himself off without time to hear a reply from Makoto on that last exchange of words.  
  
Makoto snapped her fingers like she had missed another opportunity and thought, "I'll ask him next time."  
  
Shane's house…  
  
With the house being empty, Shane finally felt he could have a second to relax. He closed his eyes for a second and thought about the energy he had felt. It was nothing like an evil presence, but more along the lines of something similar to his own energy. "It has been nearly 3 years since I quit, and I do know that energies of the same bloodline cannot feel one another. So it has to be someone that was close to my bloodline." Shane shook his head. "I was hoping that I'd never have to feel energy or…anything that powerful again. What I felt from Mamoru-san though. It puzzles me a bit. I've never felt energy of that fashion before. It wasn't nearly as strong as I was, but…I knew he had felt my energy as well. His look, his grip, it was like he was just as surprised as I was over the feeling." Shane lowered his head and looked at the wheelchair. He made a disgusted face and said, "and if I wasn't succumbing to this piece of crap…I could probably find out more. For all I know, Mamoru could be some crazy all-powerful being trying to determine what the hell the resistance to taking over this planet is." Shane went into his room and loaded up his laptop thinking that his answer was within its hard drive. He looked at the picture of the last time a warrior of greatness made his appearance. "Perhaps…it's time to revive the great warrior and figure out what it is that is bugging me so." Shane made another slight smirk and shook his head, "But I can't when I'm stuck here in Japan. I left everything back in the States, and unless a miracle happens where I'm whisked back, I won't be able to procure anything." Shane looked at the picture of the warrior giving a prideful smile and narrowed his eyes.  
  
The next day…  
  
With leagues starting in 2 days Makoto had to make sure she was mentally prepared. She wasn't worried about the physical aspect of the whole game, but had to make sure she wouldn't crack under pressure. After all, basketball was 90% mental and only 10% physical. Shane wheeled himself into class later than he usually did and took to his seat without a word. He seemed to be in deep thought, and his fingers were flying across his laptop. Makoto looked over at him and said, "Morning Shane-kun!" Shane didn't even acknowledge her greeting and kept typing. "Shane-kun?" Makoto said a little more wondering. "Daizyoobu desu ka?" Shane kept going on still giving not so much as a peep. Makoto looked at what he was writing, but since it was in English text she couldn't make it out too well.  
  
The bell for class rang and Shane shut his laptop down. Usagi rushed into the classroom followed by Minako who was followed by Jessie. Shane looked up and shook his head, "It's becoming a chain reaction."  
  
Usagi huffed from her mouth, "Don't even start Shane-chan! It's not my fault I didn't wake up on time!"  
  
Shane laughed and shook his head, "It's fine Usagi-chan, and it's none of my concern."  
  
Usagi looked at Shane a little confused and asked, "Shane-chan, daizyoobu desu ka?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Hai, daizyoobu desu. Why do you ask?"  
  
Minako seemed a bit confused as well, "You seem so…nice today."  
  
Shane gave a confused but somewhat shocked facial expression, and replied, "Yeah, I guess I'm finally getting out of my shell you could say."  
  
Makoto poked Shane on the shoulder and asked, "What were you working on earlier?"  
  
Shane thought for a second and replied, "I'm doing research on a great warrior."  
  
"A great warrior?"  
  
"Hai. He hails from the States, well, he protects the world, but mostly he just takes care of what happens where I'm from."  
  
Makoto nodded, "Wakarimasu." The sensei came into the room and class began.  
  
That afternoon…  
  
Things got even weirder when Shane asked if he could tag along with Usagi and the others for a bit. Of course Usagi was more than overjoyed that Shane was finally getting used to being around them, but even she thought that a sudden change of personality was a little suspicious. Of course with her upbeat attitude, how could you tell? "So Shane-chan…about yesterday at the arcade," Usagi was curious, "How were you able to do all that crazy stuff?"  
  
"Crazy stuff?"  
  
"Hai. You were doing things that not even Ami-chan might have been able to do if she were into video games!"  
  
Shane made a slight laugh and shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine!"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi was confused, "Didn't you know what you were doing?"  
  
"Well, I know I was doing something, but as for how, it's just a blank in my mind as to how I knew what I did. I'd call it gamers' instinct."  
  
"Gamers' instinct?!"  
  
"You must have one hell of an instinct then Shane-chan!" Minako said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"I guess. Of course when you play games as long as I have, you tend to figure out things in games. All games have patterns, and when you play enough you start to see patterns in and unto themselves. So once you understand the patterns you begin to understand how the programmers create patterns for their games and how they create patterns for their secrets, levels, strategies, etc."  
  
Ami put her hand to her mouth and nodded, "Wakarimasu Shane-chan."  
  
Everyone else looked completely confused at what Shane had explained and looked at Ami and Shane. "Uhh…yeah. That's true…Shane-chan!" Usagi put her hand behind her head and laughed.  
  
Shane nodded and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to head out for now. Things to be done, research to be continued." Shane waved to everyone and wheeled himself out of the little shop.  
  
Jessie watched him wheel out of sight and thought a little more before getting up herself. "Usagi-chan, I…have to do something as well."  
  
"Jessie-chan?"  
  
Jessie looked at Usagi and smiled, "Don't worry Usagi-chan. Just a little bit of homework that is really important."  
  
Usagi looked a little confused and nodded, "Hai. I'll talk to you later then."  
  
Jessie hurried off in the direction of Shane, and Makoto seemed a bit curious. "Usagi-chan, doesn't Jessie-chan live in the other direction?"  
  
Usagi-chan nodded, "Hai. Do you think…"  
  
Makoto freaked out, "She has a crush on Shane-kun?!"  
  
Usagi looked over at Makoto, "What if she does?"  
  
Makoto looked a little caught, "Uhh…"  
  
Minako snickered a little, "She's jealous."  
  
Makoto laughed, "J-jealous? What do I have to be jealous of?!"  
  
"You like Shane-chan and now you're scared that Jessie-chan might be attracted to Shane-chan!"  
  
Makoto laughed and said trying to defend herself, "Minako! I think you're just trying to push something that doesn't exist!"  
  
Minako made a slight shifty eyed look and replied, "Then why do I find you bringing lunch for Shane-chan everyday?"  
  
Makoto again looked caught and replied, "Shane-kun asked me to! He said that my food was…of sufficient quality to be eaten."  
  
Usagi and Minako looked at each other a little suspicious of her reply and tried to act like they agreed with Makoto. "Hai, Mako-chan, we believe you," Usagi said nodding in unison with Minako.  
  
Rei shook her head, "You two need to get a life."  
  
Shane's house…  
  
"Welcome home Shane!" his mother guardian said.  
  
"Tadaima," Shane replied in the correct way.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"It was…good. I still wish I could walk. It's kinda annoying not able to use my own feet sometimes."  
  
Shane's guardian smiled, "Well you'll be able to soon I'm sure."  
  
Shane nodded and headed into his room. "Now to keep searching. I'm sure that eventually I'll be able to find it, but…what if I'm too late, or my laptop can't pinpoint its location?" Shane continued his research until knocks on his door made him look up.  
  
"Shane? There's someone here to see you," his mother guardian said.  
  
Shane pushed a few buttons on his laptop and said, "Come in!"  
  
Jessie opened the door and looked at Shane. "Shane-chan, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Something wrong Jessie?"  
  
Jessie looked down and away from Shane, "I'm somewhat scared actually. I have a feeling that you'll be returning to the States sooner than expected."  
  
Shane seemed a little scared that Jessie might be onto something but used his somewhat cool tone to try and smooth over nothing was going to happen. "What makes you think that Jessie?"  
  
Jessie shook her head, "I'm not sure…its like something inside me is telling me that you're leaving. Almost like a premonition."  
  
Shane shook his head, "I don't recall anything drastic enough to make me leave. I rather like it here in Tokyo."  
  
Jessie shook her head, "Sorry about that. I just kinda felt like telling you what I felt. I feel a lot better now that I've told you."  
  
Shane nodded, "It's fine. I'm sorry to have worried you so."  
  
Jessie nodded and blushed a little, "You don't have to be sorry Shane…- kun."  
  
Shane knew what that meant almost instantly. "Great," he thought, "now I've got two after me."  
  
Jessie bowed once more and headed out of Shane's room still blushing a little. Shane's mom walked by his door and asked, "What did you say to her that's making her blush so?"  
  
Shane shrugged, "If I could tell you I would, but I'm not sure."  
  
Shane's guardian smiled, "You just treat them nicely now you hear?"  
  
Shane nodded, "Don't worry mom, it's cool."  
  
Next Day…  
  
The school was in a buzz with news…somehow everyone thought that Jessie and Shane were going out. Shane groaned at this knowing that someone must have made up something or thought they saw something to rationalize the gossip. Girls giggled as he passed by in his wheelchair and boys gave his nods and smiles like this was a proud thing to have. When he arrived in the classroom everyone went quiet and stared at him. Shane simply smirked and said a little tactless, "What the hell you all staring at? Never seen a guy in a wheelchair before?" He shook his head and wheeled himself over to his seat and pulled out his laptop. The groups of kids started making up rumors that the laptop was where Shane kept the dirty photos of Jessie. Shane growled a little his fist clenched to the point of kicking someone's ass, but he calmed down and got the laptop up and running. It was only 8:05 so kids were still coming into class, but Shane shook his head with an angry look on his face as they stared at him. A few minutes' later Shane's eyes went back to his laptop screen and the expression on his face was one of realizing something. "So I DID put it there. I just KNEW it wasn't on this Earth," Shane thought. The screen was displaying some weird text most of it unreadable to anyone but Shane…but there were a few words that were in English…most likely because the language didn't have the correct word or text for what it was trying to say. "Damn, if only something drastic enough could get me back home. Then I could retrieve that medallion…and go on with the search." Shane looked up again instinctively and watched as a very confused Jessie, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto strolled into the classroom.  
  
Jessie instantly gave Shane an upset look like he had caused the whole mess. "Shane-kun!" she sounded like she was whining, "What did you say to get this whole mess started?! Why is everyone saying we're going out?!"  
  
The students stopped gossiping and looked over at the bickering couple. Shane looked over at the students and then back at Jessie before sighing and shaking his head. He returned to his normal English and spoke, "Jessie I don't know what's going on…it's stupid gossip. Someone started something based off something they know nothing about. It's pointless…let em think what they want. It shouldn't matter if we know what's going on."  
  
Jessie growled a little and looked over at the crowd and then back at Shane. She replied in an English voice as well, "Well it's not comforting when you have hundreds of sets of eyes looking at you as you walk by you know."  
  
Shane nodded, "Tell me about it. Look, for right now just ignore what they say. That's about all we can do really…all right?"  
  
Jessie sighed and nodded and replied, "All right."  
  
Shane made a slight grin and said playfully, "Now hug and kiss me."  
  
Jessie growled and hit him a little bit as he laughed and tried to parry her punches. The gossiping returned and Shane still laughed as Jessie still tried to hit him for his comment.  
  
Later that day…  
  
Usagi looked exhausted and the massive bruise on her hip didn't help much either. "You know next time you try to SPIKE a volleyball, how about landing on your feet instead of another player," Minako said.  
  
Usagi nodded her face showing a little pain and she replied, "I will take that into consideration if I ever walk gracefully again."  
  
Jessie was still quiet and looked at the ground like something was bothering her. Makoto looked at her and touched her shoulder, "Jessie-chan? Daizyoobu desu ka?"  
  
Jessie didn't reply or even open her mouth to attempt to reply. "Jessie- chan?" Usagi asked her. Jessie looked up suddenly and dashed backwards toward the school. "Jessie-chan?! What are you doing?!" Jessie's eyes were full of tears and she ran as fast as she could to see if Shane was still nearby. She arrived at the school and saw no sign of him outside. She looked in the direction of his house and dashed off towards it. After a few minutes she spotted him wheeling himself down the sidewalk and stopped. Something inside of her felt hurt…and not hurt like an internal organ, but a hurt that, could only healed through an emotion. The emotion…of love. Slowly Jessie walked up behind Shane and caught him as he was looking across the street for traffic and such. She stopped and wanted to say something to him, but it hurt her to try.  
  
Shane gave a smile and said, "Well Jessie, what did you forget to do to me this time? You still never did land a punch from earlier." Jessie curled her fist up but it went limb and she let her fingers fall. Shane turned his head around and looked at her shadowed face. He then turned the entire wheelchair around and asked again more serious this time, "Jessie…what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone do something to you again?! Where are they! Let me at em! NO ONE makes you cry!"  
  
Jessie ran over and hugged him crying on his shoulder. Shane was surprised at this sudden over pour of emotion and slowly put his hand on her back. Jessie cried and her head moved back and forth as she whispered out, "I'm so sorry Shane…I'm so sorry."  
  
Shane nodded slightly and replied, "It's Ok Jess…I forgive you. It's Ok. I'm here for you now."  
  
Jess sniffled a few more times and pulled her crying eyes back from his shoulder. She looked into his serious pupils and her red tear-ridden eyes seemed to smile. She gave a slight smile and she replied, "Shane…I'm so sorry. Please…can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Shane blinked and nodded, "Yeah, but…what did you do wrong?"  
  
"I…" she looked away from him the words to describe how it felt just couldn't be said. So she did the thing that came to her heart. She returned her head and eyes to his and gently brought her lips toward his. Shane of course didn't really have any idea what she was pulling so he waited, and when her lips connected with his, he realized what it was she was sorry for. She kissed him and a few more tears escaped her eyes, but not tears of sadness it seemed. For her lips seemed to curl a little as she kept her lips on his. She moved her head back and looked at his eyes again and finished, "I am sorry, that I feel in love with you Shane."  
  
Shane was a little shocked of course, but when she kissed him, he felt something. A feeling that he had perhaps experienced sometime before now. His eyes seemed to give off a gentler glow than before and Jessie smiled looking into his eyes. "You have such pretty navy eyes Shane," she said cooing a little still holding her embrace on him. Shane nodded with a slight movement of his head and Jessie curled up on his wheelchair like a scared child cowering in fear.  
  
"Jessie…listen, I have to tell you something."  
  
Jessie looked up and stared back into his pupils her face maybe mere inches from his. "What is it sempai?"  
  
Shane sighed and replied trying to phrase the words as best he could, "Jess, I…I don't know what to think. I don't know if I love you back or not. Do I like you? Yeah…a little, but I don't know if it's cause you're a good friend…or something else. I just don't know."  
  
Jessie's head turned away and she made it look like she was ashamed of showing him how she cared for him. "I see…you can't tell me because you don't love me. That's how it is."  
  
Shane shook his head, "Jess…" Shane took his hand and moved her face back to his and gave her a deep kiss that surprised her somewhat, but she liked that feeling. The feeling of his tongue moving about in her mouth and tease her like a worm trying to catch a fish. After a few moments Shane released his gripping lips from hers and replied, "Please, trust me when I say that I don't know, but if I find out that it is love for you, then I know I'll have made the right decision." Jessie blushed a little and smiled moving her head down toward her breasts in a playful manner. Shane smiled back realizing that he had made her feel better and asked her, "If you want to you can come back to the house and we'll talk some more. I mean, you're always welcome too, and plus I might get to know you better."  
  
Jessie nodded and replied getting back to her feet, "Arigato sempai." She looked back him with a slight blush on her face and asked a little embarrassed, "sempai…can I…hold your hand back to your house?"  
  
Shane made a slight blush and said, "Well, I suppose there's no harm in that, after all everyone at school thinks we're going out anyways, so let's just go along with it for a while."  
  
Jessie nodded and gently gripped his hand smiling and saying, "You have such warm hands too, just like your heart Shane."  
  
Shane put his other hand behind his head and replied, "I thank you Jess, but I'm not that warm hearted."  
  
She shook her head, "You're the most kind hearted person I know. You may not always do everything kindly, but you do it in a way that's kind- hearted."  
  
Shane laughed and replied, "Well I GUESS you could say something like that."  
  
Jessie giggled a little and held Shane's hand as they journeyed off to Shane's house for the day.  
  
Shane's house…  
  
Jess sat down on the couch and slightly undid the ribbon on her fuku uniform considering she was a bit warm. Shane was in the kitchen grabbing some something to eat for his guest, and asked, "Hey Jess, what kinda pop you want?"  
  
"Well, what kinds do you have?"  
  
"Uhh…Pepsi, and Sprite!"  
  
"Hmmm, I'll have a Pepsi then!"  
  
"Aright!"  
  
Shane wheeled himself back into the living room with a tray full of cookies and a Sprite for Jess. A can of Mountain Dew lay between his legs sitting in the middle of the chair and Jess asked, "Hey! You didn't say you had Dew!"  
  
Shane shook his head, "That's my pop. One thing I don't like doing is sharing that stuff cause it costs me an arm and a leg."  
  
"You're parents don't buy it for you?"  
  
"Nope. I gotta ration the stuff as long as possible."  
  
"Well, come on! Let me have one…please?"  
  
Shane sighed, "Aright, you can have mind and I'll have the Pepsi."  
  
Jessie clapped her hands together and hugged him, "Thanks sempai."  
  
Shane nodded and set the cookies down on the glass table that was in the living room. "So…" Shane seemed at a loss for words.  
  
Jessie tried to start a conversation by saying, "Uhh, how's the leg?"  
  
Shane laughed a little and replied, "Ahh, it's still out. It'll be a while before I'm back on my feet, but I keep trying to walk on it."  
  
"Shane! Don't hurt yourself worse!" Jessie looked scared.  
  
Shane smiled, "Don't worry Jess, I've been in A LOT worse situations than this, so it's nothing new."  
  
"Really? What all have you done?"  
  
"Well, I've already broken all the bones in my body, twice perhaps and some bones so many times it's a miracle they still function. I've torn a lot of my muscles and THOSE are hard to fix, since they require so much treatment."  
  
Jessie's eyes just sat there in a dilated state like she had seen a ghost and asked, "Are you kidding me?!"  
  
Shane shook his head, "Nope."  
  
"How do you injure yourself that much?!"  
  
Shane laughed, "Just unlucky you could say. Fights, spars, all kinda things."  
  
Jessie nodded and said, "Well still, you might be able to recover from all those things, but just don't over do it. Please."  
  
Shane nodded and replied, "I won't Jess, don't worry." Jessie's eyes looked concerned of course, but Shane motioned her over to him. Jessie moved over to him and cuddled up next to him while he finished, "Look Jess, what I'm involved and like doing requires a lot of physical impact sometimes, and like I said, I've always recovered fast, but I don't do stupid things that I know will only injure myself worse."  
  
Jessie curled up on his lap and nodded gently her eyes still worried and she replied in a slight baby tone, "Ok, Shane."  
  
Shane wrapped his arms around her and she blushed a little. "Hey, relax now. You got nothing to worry about here Ok?"  
  
Jessie nodded her head up and down his chest slightly and she looked up at him. He was beaming a more relaxed smile that kinda glowed with warmth. Her cheeks grew redder still and she slowly moved her head up to his. Shane gently closed his eyes as she did and moved his head back towards hers. Their lips embraced and Jessie moaned a little. The kiss continued and Jessie slowly moved her hand underneath his shirt touching his chest. It felt warm to her. The same kind of warmth she wanted to feel. Their kiss was released only to be rejoined as she slipped her other hand down his pants. Shane's eyes went a little wide and he moved his hand to retrieve the hand that had penetrated his pants. Jessie moaned a little and gently rubbed penis a little. Of course any male who felt a woman's hand on their penis while kissing them would instantly get a rise, and Shane was no exception. He quickly broke off the kiss and pulled her hand out of his pants and shook his head. Jessie moaned a little and said, "Come on Shane! Please? Don't you know how good I'll feel if you let me?"  
  
"Jessie, for one thing you're attempting to go WAY to fast. We've known each other for barely a month maybe more! You can't expect to have a good relationship at that speed. You'll burn out quicker than a sparkler!"  
  
Jessie sighed and looked at him begging with her eyes, but not able to breach Shane's now serious face. She looked down a little and nodded her head against his chest and replied, "You're right…I…I'm sorry Shane…I'll go now." Jessie stood up and grabbed her bag rushing out the door leaving Shane alone.  
  
Shane sighed and shook his head again stating, "I'm sorry Jess, but if you wanted to go that fast, then…I'm afraid I can't love you back." The phone rang and Shane wheeled over to answer it. He picked up the receiver and said in the native Japanese greeting, "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Shane?" a voice on the other end sounded like very clear English.  
  
Shane looked a little surprised and said, "Dad? What are you calling over here for?"  
  
Shane's father replied, "Shane I've got some bad news. You're mother is in the hospital. She was doing fine and the suddenly she just fainted. Right now she's in a coma and the doctors don't know what's wrong with her. She's stable but like I said she's in a coma."  
  
Shane's hand slowly let its grip off of the phone and let it drop to the floor. His face was slightly pale and he looked like he had seen a ghost or some other form of supernatural wonder. After a few seconds he reached down and retrieved the phone and replied, "Dad…I'm on my way home."  
  
There was a small bit of silence and then his father replied, "I'm sorry you had to come home so early Shane, but I know that you care for your mother very much."  
  
"Yes I do dad. I'll tell my foster parents and get on the next flight I can tomorrow."  
  
"All right."  
  
Shane wanted to ask his dad about something, but instead chose not too. He did however ask, "Hey dad? How have things been going back in the States?"  
  
"Everything has been fine. This is all that's gone on here at home."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yes, but anyways, I'll see you tomorrow then son, and I pray the good Lord keeps your mother alive till then, because I know you'll want to pray over her."  
  
"Yeah, she and I…were always really close," Shane's voice was breaking down in tears.  
  
"Talk to you tomorrow then Shane."  
  
Shane could barely talk his voice was so choked up, but he did get out, "I…love you…dad."  
  
"I love you too fig."  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Shane set the phone back on the receiver and cried. He pounded his fist against the armrest of the wheelchair and screamed out massive profanities. It seemed like everything in his world was turning upside down, and he didn't have a clue why."  
  
Next Day…  
  
"So…I won't be here anymore after tomorrow I'm afraid," Shane told the sensei.  
  
His sensei nodded and replied, "I understand Shane-san, and I pray for your mother's recovery."  
  
Shane nodded and fought back the tears that still were in his eyes. "Thank you Sensei, and I pray you do well for the year with the students."  
  
The sensei bowed and Shane did a half bow from his wheelchair. He then wheeled himself out of the classroom, and as he did, Jessie was entering. It was only 7:45 but she knew Shane liked to get there early, and she was hoping to spend some time with him before class. What she didn't expect was to see his eyes so red and hurt looking. "Shane? What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Shane shook his head and said, "Jessie…just come to the airport around 5 tonight if you can all right?"  
  
Jessie blinked and asked, "What's going on Shane? Why do I have to meet you at the airport?" Jessie's voice was a little scared at what he was saying.  
  
Shane shook his head, "Just please, I can't tell you right now. If you want to get a reply from me about yesterday then, come to the airport."  
  
Shane wheeled himself off and grit his teeth as tears ripped out of his eyes once more. Jessie had no clue what was going on and for some reason it hurt her more than being rejected by him. "Shane…what's wrong with you that would take you down into depression this much?"  
  
During class…  
  
Makoto looked around and wondered where Shane was. I mean she was worried about him, and all. Usagi couldn't help but notice Jessie was in a funk by the way she would sigh and set her forehead on her crossed arms across her desk. "Psss…Jessie-chan," Usagi whispered to her while the teacher had his back turned to the class. Jessie stared solemnly ahead at the board just ignoring Usagi and then gave another unhappy sigh. Usagi looked ahead at the teacher and slowly moved her pencil over and touched Jessie with the lead side. Jessie turned her head toward Usagi slowly.  
  
"What do you want Usagi…I'm…thinking," Jessie said as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
Usagi blinked a few times and thought better of asking what was wrong before returning to her normal face forward position.  
  
Lunch period…  
  
Usagi decided it was now to get answers from Jessie, and she caught her still just sitting on her desk with arms folded and her forehead down as such. Usagi took a deep breath and walked over to her and smiled, "Hey Jessie-chan!" Jessie just sat there unresponsive. She was dead as a board and about as lively as one. Usagi made a slight growl but asked, "Jessie- chan…why are you so down in the dumps? What happened?"  
  
Jessie turned her head toward Usagi, and her eyes looked red, and tear stained. Usagi was taken aback that she had not realized that Jessie was crying and Jessie responded, "Usagi-chan…what would you do if the one you fell in love with had to leave you forever?"  
  
Usagi finally saw some light coming in on the situation and replied, "Jessie-chan…does this have to do with Shane-chan?"  
  
Jessie rubbed her head up and down on her arms and replied, "Yes, but after today there's a chance I'll never see him again."  
  
"Why do you say that Jessie-chan?"  
  
"Because…he asked me to meet him at the airport later on tonight. I think he has to head back to the States or something."  
  
Jessie cried hard and dove onto Usagi crying on Usagi's shoulder. "Jessie-chan…" Usagi was all she could muster to comfort her in this time of sorrow.  
  
The Airport…  
  
It had been a harsh day of packing and Shane had chosen to use crutches over the wheelchair on the plane home. He looked at his foreign mother and father who were crying because of his sudden departure. "Hey…don't you two get all emotional on me," Shane said with a smile.  
  
His mother hugged him tightly and said, "You been good now, and make sure you give us a buzz once in a while so we know you're doing ok?"  
  
Shane nodded his eyes once again broken out in tears. "Hey, I LOVED Japan, and I LOVED having you as my guardians. You two cared for me like I was your son, and for that I'll ALWAYS be grateful. Don't worry though, I'll give you a call or something here when I find some time."  
  
His father hugged him too and said, "Hey, you heal up that injury and get back on the court. It's nice to know that you prefer playing basketball over the rigors of drugs and other stuff like that.  
  
Shane nodded and replied, "And you keep practicing, and here soon I might just come back and give you a rematch."  
  
His father gave a light chuckle and replied, "You're like the son we never had, and I couldn't have asked God for anything more Shane."  
  
Shane smiled and replied, "You guys are very loving parents and I hope that God blesses you with a child soon."  
  
His mother and father gave him one final wave and left leaving Shane alone to the sounds of flight attendants scampering about and operators telling people about flights that were coming in or going out. It was a somewhat surreal moment for the pure thought that it seemed nearly perfect. At that exact moment people moved around like they had no worries. No worries…hardly how Shane felt. He had MUCH to worry about, and he was afraid that he might lose his mother. That's something NO child should have to go through, but he shook his head and limped down to his gate where they were not quiet yet ready to board. He looked around thinking Jessie would show, but kinda laughed at the thought. A voice from behind him however prompted him to stand as tall as he could and he realized that the voice matched Jessie's. "So will I ever see you again?" Jessie asked him again.  
  
Shane turned around and looked at Jessie her eyes were just as red and swollen as his. "Jessie…I…"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I don't really care, but I do want to know one thing. Why are you leaving Japan?"  
  
Shane turned his head away the bitter pain of tears reappeared in his eyes again and replied, "Family illness. My mother…is in a coma right now, and it might be that we lose her. If that's the case…then I want to see her one last time."  
  
Jessie's eyes widened and she replied turning her head away, "Shane! I…I'm sorry!"  
  
Shane shook his head and gave a slight laugh, "You don't have to be sorry Jessie, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yes I did Shane…all day I cried because I wanted you to love, and…all I did was act selfish. I didn't even consider that your mother was in a coma."  
  
"Yeah, weird how life throws you a curve isn't it?"  
  
Jessie nodded and looked back at Shane with a silent look on her face. Shane's face was the same way and they just stared at each other for nearly a minute neither one saying anything. Eventually Jessie just started crying out loud and ran over embracing Shane in a sobbing hug digging her head into his chest. She was in so much sorrow right now. Not only was she about to lose something important to her, but also the chances to ever see him again were so thin that it was to the point of being microscopic. She looked up at him once more and stared into his bloodshot navy eyes and smiled a little saying, "I don't care how much crying you've done…you still have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
Shane nodded and replied, "Hey…come her and I'll give you a kiss to remember me by."  
  
Jessie blushed brightly and nodded moving her head forward wanting to remember this moment in her heart forever. Shane's bloodshot eyes seemed warm and he moved his head down to greet hers. Their lips connected and warmth hit them both that they both realized that this was never going to be again. This was the last time they would ever meet under these circumstances. Jessie held onto his lips as long as she could before the calling of, "Final call for boarding, flight 3710 from Tokyo to Los Angeles."  
  
They parted lips gently and Jessie sniffled once. "Shane…I want you to know…I'm glad I met you. You were never forceful, or rude without good reason, and, I'm sure that whoever you end up with will be a very happy girl. Because I know you'll make a good husband to them."  
  
Shane nodded and replied, "Jess, don't sell yourself short when I say you have a lot going for you. When you find that special someone they will realize they have one HECK of a girl that loves them totally, and forever." Jessie blushed and wiped some tears away giving his a weak smile.  
  
Shane turned around and said, "Good bye…Jessie-kun." Shane limped over to the boarding area and disappeared from Jessie's sight.  
  
Jessie stood in position still and whispered from her lips, "Aishiteru."  
  
Shane sighed and sat down in his seat on the plane and looked outside at the sun. It wasn't its usual glow, and in much the same way he felt like the sun. Not his usual warm self, but did the sun ever have to worry about losing something important to him? Shane just started at that ball of heated plasma and gas and realized that this was indeed a blessing in disguise for him to head home, but he was hoping it would have been under more…cheerful circumstances. Something suddenly spiked his sense and he looked around expecting something unearthly to appear. Nothing showed however and he sat in his seat weary that something here was awry. He did stay cautious but showed no signs to the other passengers that something felt funny. 


	4. A Startling Return

(AN: This was, has, and forever will be the hardest chapter I have ever written. Not so much as the length of this part, but the feel between two people, and how to write this into two different or duel perspectives. I have indeed met someone like I have described in the story and I do still love her, but I did not get the opportunity to be with her as the character in the story did. So I hope you enjoy this part because it has been a very rewarding experience to have it come out so well.)  
  
An Unavoidable Fate…A Startling Return  
  
Four months later…  
  
The time had gone by faster than expected, and Shane's mother had gotten well, but Shane still thought about how it was that she got sick in the first place. The doctors were still shocked when the virus no longer was within her body, but they shrugged and wondered what might have caused this…rouge germ to cause so much trouble. The fact that it was only within her a few weeks made it rather difficult to study, and considering the doctors did MASSIVE amounts of testing to make sure that nothing like it remained only disheartened them more. "I've never seen symptoms like them before either. It's like a new disease or something just appeared out of no where and then simply disappeared."  
  
"Symptoms do not match anything known in my records either," a cold metallic sounding voice responded.  
  
"Well of course not Windstrom, you never got to check a sample of the germs."  
  
"True."  
  
"Can you hack into the hospital's data base and tell me if they were able to acquire a sample of the germ?"  
  
"I will try now…accessing hospital data base…searching…" Shane took a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair. He still thought about that last kiss he gave Jessie over four months ago. It still was like an aroma of fresh flowers in his mind. It was sweet, and yet, sad…he knew that she had a thing for Shane, but at the same time Shane realized that they would never see each other again. Then Shane had another thought. A slight smile escaped his lips and he mouthed out something. "Search complete. Records indicate a small a amount of research was done on the germ."  
  
"Show me a compete analysis of all research they got on this little bug. I want to know what the hell it was." Windstrom spewed a bunch of charts, and text on the screen. Shane looked them over and rubbed his stubble of whiskers once in a while. Despite it being called a little amount of research, there were nearly 100 pages of it that Shane had to filter through. "Little research they have here," Shane said with a chuckle. He suddenly stopped and looked a little harder at something and said, "Windstrom can you get a closer shot of that photo right there?"  
  
"Attempting…" the photo got a little closer and something that appeared to be a small coil of excess energy changed into a particle of solid matter was clearly shown.  
  
"What the hell? Windstrom is that what I think it is?"  
  
"I am unable to tell you what it is as I have no actual sample to cross reference it with."  
  
Shane rolled his eyes and said, "Ok Windstrom, but do you have anything that LOOKS like that in your files?"  
  
"Checking cross reference…"  
  
Shane relaxed in his comfy leather chair once again and thought, "Man Jessie, if only we would have gotten more time to be together…there might have been a chance for us."  
  
"Match found…"  
  
Shane perked up and said, "What? Show me."  
  
"Photo resembles a particle of energy in a solid state similar to…"  
  
"The main weapon on my armour. Incredible…I've NEVER seen it physically inserting into a human body and kept like that before. But how could a particle from my armour be inserted into my mother's body? The armour hasn't been touched in nearly 3 to 5 years."  
  
"Unknown at this time."  
  
Shane snickered, "Windstrom that was not a question directed at you. I know you don't know how." Shane relaxed back and thought a little more. His mind was still a little hard to concentrate on things of such importance, but he was a young man, and he too did have feelings he wished he could express sometimes. His thoughts went farther back to before he had met Jess, and to another girl. One that he cared for more than he could physically and emotionally remember, but he also gave a slight laugh when thinking harder about it. "She made her choice. I moved on. There was nothing I could do about it." Shane sat up and decided that he had done enough research for the day and was a bit hungry. He exited the computer room via the portal that was always open and was taken to his room that existed in the real time/real world contingency. The other end of the portal where he had exited closed behind him, as it would be rather odd seeing something like a swirling vortex crackling with energy always open in the center of his room. His room was small and very relaxing to be in. It provided a sort of…get away from the world feeling that he felt nowhere else. Of course right now the only thing he wished for was the feeling that had been re-ignited in him to come true…it was like a small hole had appeared in his heart. A hole he thought he had patched up many years ago. He tried to shrug it off, but it was for not to be taken away. He laughed and realized that it was indeed the same way she and he had met last time. It was over boarding a plane that was taking him back from California. His portal watch had been left at home for the trip to California and he was unable to return to his native state without taking a means of normal transportation. It was the first time anyone had seen him in the sense that he was indeed leading two different lives. The first as Shane Jones…and the other…as someone completely different from his usual generous self in a sense. Her reaction was the same as Jessie's when he had to leave. However something was different about that encounter. It was because he had feelings for her too. Shane shook his head and murmured something silently trying to forget about that first encounter. "No, I'm not going to look back on that. I decided to move on…but…I still just wonder, what she's doing now. How she's doing now that we haven't talked in so long. Shane looked out of his windows and saw the darkness of night. The street lamp gave little light but it looked like it had been raining for sometime. The sight of rain, the sudden feeling that he remembered…it was like he was reliving some horrid dream that never came true for him. His mind started to fish through things and he fell on his bed like his legs had been taken out from under him. His mind was now acting like it was no longer going to take orders from it's own self. It wanted to remember those times…the times of the past. Shane's eyes slightly danced down to seal themselves from the light of his room, and he continued to remember all that had happened around his chance meeting of love.  
  
"Shane…I…I don't want you to leave. I don't know how to put this in words, but all I can tell you is that I'll feel, like I'm losing a piece of myself if you go," a young girl with hair that ran to the middle of her back said. Tears were close in her eyes as anyone could tell, and her hands were near her heart like she was grasping for it not to leave her.  
  
Shane stood there as the windows portrayed a gently falling rain much in the same way as her eyes seems to be raining with tears. The rain feel at a much faster pace than her tears, but the feeling of them both was the same. Shane opened his mouth to speak but could say nothing. It was like the rain was portraying his feelings as well, only he chose not to show them in as much detail as she. Finally he said something off the end of his breath, "I…"  
  
The female's eyes widened in hopes of wanting to hear what she had been hoping for since her first actual jump of feeling for him. "Please Shane. I…I…" she looked down at the ground like she had done something wrong and felt it was all her fault.  
  
Shane put his hand out and walked over to her wrapping it around her gently. "Shhh…don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. It was never your fault to feel this way anyways."  
  
The female looked up at Shane and replied, "How is it not my fault? I was the one who felt this way for you."  
  
"How can you consider have feelings for someone a bad thing?"  
  
"Because…how can you tell someone if you don't know how they feel back about you?"  
  
"What if the roles were reversed? And I said that I didn't know how someone felt about me if I had feelings for them?"  
  
The female's eyes were indeed full of tears, and she asked, "Shane…I'm serious when I say I don't want you to leave me. I'm afraid of what might happen when I can't see you, or…"  
  
Shane tilted his head, "Or be with me?" The girl's face blushed and she looked down so as not to show her appearance to Shane. Shane made a meek smile and looked out at the rain gently coming down upon the runway. "Listen to me…I'm going to tell you something. No matter how far away I am, I won't leave you. I can't allow myself to leave you. I've learned a few things about myself that I never thought possible until I met you."  
  
The girl looked up at him a slight smile crossing her face, "Shane…I have had other boyfriends in the past…I admit…but of them all…I can honestly say none of them has shown this much…kindness and said the things you have said about me…back to me."  
  
Shane smiled and nodded, "I'm serious…I really think you are indeed an angel sent from heaven. I…will say that I'm hoping…you…are the angel I'm supposed to be with."  
  
The girl hugged him tighter and she looked down blushing a little harder. "Does that mean you won't leave me?"  
  
"I won't leave you. I promise you. I'm just as curious to see what it is about you that has made me feel so…wonderful inside."  
  
"Shane…can…I…"  
  
Shane smiled, "What is it you want to…"  
  
The girl quickly moved her head up to his and placed her lips on his taking Shane by surprise. The kiss lasted for a few moments, but for Shane it felt like it had lasted many more moments than it actually was. Shane's lips were removed from hers and something inside him jumped. He pulled her mouth back to his and continued to work on it like a massager gently relaxing his or her client. "Last call for boarding flight 3189 from San Diego to Denver."  
  
Shane heard the call and realized that he had to break off the kiss, but…he didn't want to. It was like without that kiss he would be missing a part of himself. So he did the next best thing. He finished the kiss and held her close to him saying, "Listen to me…I'll tell you something. Head to the park where you first met me around 3:30 tomorrow and there will be a surprise."  
  
The girl looked up her whole face in sorrow, "All right, but I wish you had decided to stay."  
  
"I never said I could. I have responsibilities just like the rest of the world. And I'm still in school just as you are."  
  
The girl nodded her head against his shirt and said, "I know…but it's going to be hard without you here."  
  
Shane smiled gently his eyes crying tears as well, "I know, it's going to be hard leaving you." He wiped away a few of her tears and slowly let go of her grasp to board the plane. After a few minutes she watched as his plane turned and headed toward the runway. Then as it started to become airborne she watched as it sailed away farther and farther from sight until…it was gone.  
  
The next day Shane was not his usual chipper self in school, and his friends did take a noticing to it. One of his friends asked him if he had not gotten enough sleep or had partied to hard. Shane nodded and told them it was just lack of sleep. He didn't want to tell them he had fallen in love…and couldn't sleep because he wanted to see the one he had fallen for so bad. It was indeed devastating to him to be so many miles away, and be so helpless. The one thing he knew however was that he had the means to be with her, and the ways to get to her. It was a bittersweet moment to understand, but he had to keep his emotions in check for just a bit longer. Finally the day had gone on long enough and school was done. Shane rushed home as fast as he could and showered quickly. The shower however felt well on his body as each of the warm jets of water hit him like the warm touch of his lover's hand. After about 5 minutes however he was done and headed back to his room to get changed into something a little nicer than his school clothes, but not to fancy. He checked his watch and saw it was only 3:45, but he knew that there was a possibility that she would arrive early. So he decided now was the best time to leave. He grabbed his watch that allowed him to use portals to one place or another and strapped it on his wrist. Finally he gave a quick wave goodbye to his mother and told her he was going out for a while to play some basketball. His mother smiled and waved back to him telling him not to be out too late. Shane could feel his heart pounding harder and harder every step he took. It was like he couldn't wait to be back with her in his arms holding her tightly against his body. When he had gone far enough out of sight of anyone or anything he opened a portal to the park where he and she had first met. The other end of the portal we hidden by some trees so no one could see him come from the portal. He looked around and instantly the memory of his first meeting with her echoed in his mind. Although their first encounter had to be at the fact of a yoma attacking the people at the park, it was indeed sweet from the start. He had no idea that she too, was leading a secret life as well. It was like she was able to understand the feeling of being normal, but at the same time understand that she was no longer alone. Shane took a deep breath and walked over to the trunk of one of the larger trees that was in pretty plain sight throughout the entire park. He looked at his watch and noticed it was only 3. Realizing that he still had lot of time left before her arrival, he decided to sit against the trunk of that tree and reminisce of the first time he had seen her. The day was just as nice out as it had been that first day. The only difference was Shane was there following a hunch that something was not right in this city, and we're talking the not of this world kind. He had taken caution to the wind but still acted as regular as he could without really trying to draw attention to himself. That was when the creature attacked. Without warning it killed a few people, and severely wounded others. People fled like rabid animal fearing for their lives. Only she was willing to stand guard and help defend as people tried to escape. Indeed it was surprising to see someone fight like they had more strength than a human, but what I couldn't understand was she was only 9 or 10 in appearance. Of course I rushed over and hid changing into my armour, but seeing her fight with that yoma…it was like a different thing was felt the first time I saw her. It sparked something within my heart. A…touch of warmth…that I had never felt before, and even though she was much to old for me, I…I wanted to see what it was about her that made me…feel this way. From that point on…it was odd. I made the yoma realize I had arrived and did my thing, but that girl did nothing in the way of trying to escape. She simply told me that it was nothing she couldn't handle, and of course I had to do my heroic rescue thing when she nearly got herself killed. She was different however…not like anyone else I had ever encountered. A free spirited soul shrouded in the body of a vibrant young girl. It was that overpowering sense of…finding the one, which must have kicked in. After that battle I just stared at her…as she did me. I don't know what she was thinking…but…it might have been exactly what I was thinking. She was pretty beyond her years, and age or not, I had the feeling that she was the one I wanted to be with despite only being a lad of 13. I did my thing of reviving the ones that yoma had killed, or at least attempted to revive, and headed away with a searing pain in my heart that leaving her was next to impossible. What luck when I met her again that night…at that same park. This time the feeling was more romantic than the time from earlier before. What she told me…it was incredible that I not know she was the same as I. She knew that I was not of this earth as she, but she was in tears when she said she was glad to have found someone like her that understood the pain of leading a double life. How could I not do everything in my power to make her feel better? At first…it was out of the sheer fact that she was realizing she was not alone, but then…the feeling changed, and was now one that I wanted to feel. I didn't want to feel alone. Things happened, and I realize that she was known as a Sailor Scout or something from Japan, and that she had a past that was indeed stooped in tales long thought to not exist, but that she had been reborn as a human here in this world to help protect it from whatever supernatural forces arose. Here I thought no one would even understand my plight or situation of leading a double life. She had been doing the same thing as I. Only she knew of her past and was much easier to interact with the normal humans of this world than I could. Perhaps it was a star-crossed love, or perhaps it was a whim of God's overwhelming power. I knew not but one thing. I feel in love with that girl and nothing could ever change that. A sudden jolt awoke me from my slumber and low and behold…there she was clinging to me at the base of that tree crying. Her eyes and facial features a mess, but clearly showing what is was she was happy for. A true love at first sight…or so I thought. We dated for a while, and slowly time moved on. She was now there to help defend the world with me, and our love grew, but one day she came to me with something that forever changed my heart. It made me realize that when you realize true love. It is something that will be known in the parables of time and space, not thought up from one end, and hoping perhaps from the other. She told me that she had fallen in love with another…a human of this world. What could I tell her? We had been going out for nearly a year, and each day I thought of her more and more. I thought of how much more I would do to protect her. What should I say? That she shouldn't leave me? That she was making a very…displaced decision in her life? I cast away my thoughts of sorrow and realized that it was for naught. She was a soul of free will, and as much as I thought I had tamed her, she was merely playing me for a fool for the time being and escaped when she had realized the fence could not hold her anymore. All I could do was simply smile at her and nod telling her I hoped for the best between her and her human. Inside of my heart I was devastated. The hole she had left in me was incredible. She gave me a last kiss good-bye and told me to never forget her. She was my friend forever, and that was what she wanted me to be for her. A friend. I watched as she walked away from me not knowing how she was feeling. It was something that forever made me realize that I could never love someone like her again…until I had seen and met Jess. Shane jolted himself awake and shook his head a little yawning. He put his hand to his head and moaned, "It was…only a dream. But that dream took place over 5 years ago. I'm no longer 14 and she is no longer a mere child. She has grown up." Shane looked outside at the darkness and realized he had been sleeping for quite a while. The rains had subsided, but Shane shook his head thinking that the rains in his heart were going to continue raining for a while, until he fixed the pain in his heart. His clock said 2:45, but it felt earlier in the morning than that. It felt closer to 4 or 5.  
  
30 miles outside of Billings…  
  
"Talk about the best time for that portal watch he gave me to break on me. I must be insane thinking that he'll remember me after all these years, and I never did forget him. I look back on it now and realized that I was young and impulsive in a way. It's been 5 years since we last talked even. Has he found someone else?" A slew of things raced through her mind and she remembered how she felt that fateful day when Shane had left on that plane for home.  
  
"How can I not love him?" she thought as they simply stared at each other. She opened her mouth and said it as best as her heart could, "Shane…I…I don't want you to leave. I don't know how to put this in words, but all I can tell you is that I'll feel, like I'm losing a piece of myself if you go."  
  
She watched as Shane stared out the window and wondered what he was thinking…about her, about everything they had been through. Eventually he turned his head back to her and said off the end of his breath, "I…"  
  
"I what…I? I? I?" her mind raced wondering with answers she wished to have set in the place of the blank. "Please Shane. I…I…" she looked down at the ground like she had done something wrong and felt it was all her fault.  
  
The next thing she felt was his arm around her body and the warm feeling that was associated with it. "Shhh…don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. It was never your fault to feel this way anyways."  
  
Her heart started to feel warm and relaxed and she looked up at Shane and asked feeling like crying, "How is it not my fault? I was the one who felt this way for you."  
  
"How can you consider have feelings for someone a bad thing?"  
  
"Because…how can you tell someone if you don't know how they feel back about you?"  
  
"What if the roles were reversed? And I said that I didn't know how someone felt about me if I had feelings for them?"  
  
Her eyes were full of tears and she cried, "Shane…I'm serious when I say I don't want you to leave me. I'm afraid of what might happen when I can't see you, or…"  
  
Her whole heart felt like it was about to leave her and forever flutter away in a feeling of emptiness that would be felt if he did not stay.  
  
Shane tilted his head, "Or be with me?" Her face suddenly blushed and she looked down so as not to show her appearance to Shane. Shane made a meek smile and looked out at the rain gently coming down upon the runway. "Listen to me…I'm going to tell you something. No matter how far away I am, I won't leave you. I can't allow myself to leave you. I've learned a few things about myself that I never thought possible until I met you."  
  
She looked up at him a slight smile crossing her face, "Shane…I have had other boyfriends in the past…I admit…but of them all…I can honestly say none of them has shown this much…kindness and said the things you have said about me…back to me." Her heart still held on in her throat but she swallowed it thinking that it was true that no one else had made her feel this, happy this, loved, before.  
  
Shane smiled and nodded, "I'm serious…I really think you are indeed an angel sent from heaven. I…will say that I'm hoping…you…are the angel I'm supposed to be with."  
  
She hugged him tighter thinking, "He thinks I'm an…angel?" She looked down blushing a little harder and said aloud, "Does that mean you won't leave me?"  
  
"I won't leave you. I promise you. I'm just as curious to see what it is about you that has made me feel so…wonderful inside."  
  
"Shane…can…I…"  
  
Shane smiled, "What is it you want to…"  
  
She quickly moved her head up to his and placed her lips on his taking Shane by surprise. The kiss lasted for a few moments, but for her it felt like it had lasted many more moments than it actually was. Shane removed his lips from hers and then pulled her mouth back to his and continued to work on it like a massager gently relaxing his or her client. "Last call for boarding flight 3189 from San Diego to Denver."  
  
"No! Please God not when I'm this happy!" her heart cried out. She realized Shane had heard the call and realized that he would have to break off the kiss, but…she didn't want to. It was like without that kiss she would be missing a part of herself.  
  
Shane finished the kiss and held her close to him telling her, "Listen to me…I'll tell you something. Head to the park where you first met me around 3:30 tomorrow and there will be a surprise."  
  
"A surprise?" her mind raced through the millions of things that it could be, but each one ended with him being at that park holding her in his arms gently. She looked up her whole face in sorrow, "All right, but I wish you had decided to stay."  
  
"I never said I could. I have responsibilities just like the rest of the world. And I'm still in school just as you are."  
  
She nodded her head against his shirt and said, "I know…but it's going to be hard without you here." She thought for a second, "Hard? What am I thinking? Try impossible. How can I even consider surviving without him?"  
  
Shane smiled gently his eyes crying tears as well, "I know, it's going to be hard leaving you." He wiped away a few of her tears and slowly let go of her grasp to board the plane. After a few minutes she watched as his plane turned and headed toward the runway. Then as it started to become airborne she watched as it sailed away farther and farther from sight until…it was gone.  
  
After seeing it no longer exist in plain sight she whispered to herself, "My heart is…forever scared until I see you again…my love."  
  
School…just what she needed to show everyone that something was wrong. It was bad enough Shane had left a scar on her heart, but now she would have to lie to her friends that nothing was wrong despite how red her eyes had been. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night, and all she could focus on was that first and only kiss they had given each other at the airport. It was so…perfect feeling. It felt like when she had forced that kiss on him that her heart had gone down his throat and given a piece of itself to him as a reminder to never forget her. She perked up suddenly remembered about the surprise at the park. Her mind raced with questions as to what it was and she stared at the clock almost with a harsh scowl telling it to move faster or feel her wrath. The clock seemed to laugh at her controlling her life it would seem. It gave no inch or quarter to move faster and it tore her apart inside having to wait for it's long movements to add up. Somehow, she had managed to break free from time and school. It was 3 and she was already out the school doors as fast as she could. It was a 5-minute walk to the part on a good day, and the sunny weather guaranteed her a quick walk to the park. Her mind still raced viciously gathering many numerous ideas as to what her "surprise" would be. She looked at her watch and saw it was 3:10 when she had arrived at the park. Somehow it had taken her longer to get to the park than she had realized. She scanned the area slowly as to not miss any detail that might indeed be her "surprise." Maybe it was the fact that she felt him, or the fact that she caught him out of the corner of her eye, but she took off toward Shane and hugged him tightly like a lost teddy bear she needed to sleep with at night. Shane was taken by surprise and was actually sleeping against the tree. Her hug had awoken him, but instantly he knew it was she and hugged her back gently holding her in his arms. The feeling of withdrawal in her heart had subsided and she realized that she loved him more than she thought. She felt a love stronger than she ever had before. It was something that consumed her whole heart, but it also filled her up with love and joy. The mess of emotions in her mind subsided and she felt more at ease with his tender but firm grasp around her. Months passed and she felt her love for him grow and grow…but there was something else that she had realized. She had fallen in love with a friend of hers at school, and like her, they loved her back. Her mind was confused once more and she realized she had one of the hardest choices to make in her life. Stay with Shane, or abandon him and go with what her heart was telling her now. It hurt because she knew that her heart was saying go with her other friend. She would never love another like Shane again, but she knew that it time to move on, and find someone closer to her, more down to earth than Shane. So after many months of being with Shane she decided that it was time for a change. Her heart was fighting itself when she looked out across the horizon with him one last time. She could just feel his heart eating itself alive trying to bury the feeling of sorrow it had. Shane's face still carried that signature smile it always had, and she looked at the watch she had been given. It had meant so much to him to let her have it, but when she tried to give it back he told her that it meant more to him if she kept it. A way to remember him of sorts. Her mind was still confused, but her heart even more so. She smiled one last time, waved a good bye to Shane, and walked off not turning around to show him the tears that streamed from her cheeks over a decision of this magnitude.  
  
She wiped her eyes and thought to herself, "It's been about 5 years since I saw him last. How could I let him…slip away? He always treated me so special. Like there was nothing more he wanted than to be with me. He never treated me bad, and every time something arose he was there to dry my tears. My other b/f wasn't all that much different…but when I found out…that he was cheating on me I was at a loss. I dated him for nearly 5 years, all the way through my freshman year, but I never thought he would want to do something as vile as cheat on me at an age so young and tender. I can only hope whoever he ends up with is ready for a life of pain and torture." The girl looked down at her clothes and laughed lightly saying, "Ok, so I'm going through pain and torture here, so I'm in no condition to speak." She moved along slowly and found herself to be a few miles closer than she had been when she had last realized where she was. "Just a few more miles to go." She was upset by the fact that she had to hitchhike over 1000 miles just for him, but in a way it was one of the obstacles she was willing to go through. If he gave her another chance…she would for sure realize that he was indeed the one she was looking for. Any man who had the common sense to tell a girl who broke up with them 5 years ago that they forgave the girl and did want to be with her even through all this time usually meant they loved them no matter what. Unconditional love. True feelings. TRUE love. She thought for a second and tears came to her eyes. Tears of suddenly remembering what it felt like to be held in his arms…or at least what she thought it felt like. It was like no other feeling in the world to her. She wiped away the tears and continued on down the road fighting to keep from breaking down and just saying forget it he would not take me back after how I broke his heart. Not to far up ahead was a small town that included a gas station with a motel next to it. The most likely explanation was the motel was for truckers on the road who preferred a good motel room to the calling of their own trucker beds. "Well now to just sneak into one of the rooms and get a few hours of shut eye before I pass out." She changed into her double identity and quietly undid the door to one of the empty rooms. Quietly she shut the door behind her and locked it then slipped out of her Sailor clothes and into the nice warm bed. It felt good to be in a bed, but for some reason it lacked a certain…feel to it. She looked to her right and could only imagine Shane quietly sleeping next to her, his firmly chiseled body calm and gentle and she scooted over like she was next to him, and gently…fell asleep.  
  
Early the next morning…  
  
The girl stirred a little and smiled turning over fully so she was face down. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked around realizing she was in the motel room for this morning. She yawned slightly and stretched showing her bare breasts as they gently moved with her every move. She looked over at her clothes and noticed they were still a bit wet from the shower she had been caught in. After realizing her entire body was indeed a bit…disheveled she decided that a shower was indeed in order. She moved over to the bathroom in the back end of the room and looked at the tub that was to give her relief from her dirty situation. It indeed looked relaxing and she turned the shower on closing the curtain and hopping in feeling the warm jets of water stream down the natural curves of her body. She suddenly realized that Shane had not seen her growth into a young woman, and that her breasts were no longer small and childish, but had grown into mature breasts that needed to be loved as much as the rest of her changing body. The shower provided a good distraction as the jets of water still splashed against her holding her relaxed. "Have I really changed though? Am I still not the same girl that fell in love with him 5 years ago?" She did a little pondering within her own heart and concluded that if Shane truly still cared that he would accept her for who she was and not who she had been with or who she had left him for. She slightly hugged her own body and was still afraid of the latter that could happen. What if Shane rejected her, and was not with another girl? One who she couldn't match up to? One whose breasts were bigger, and whose facial features were more tender than hers? She shook her head and discarded a little water that slowly moved down her face trying to forget such stupid things. If he had someone else he loved…she would accept that, and move on with her life. The sudden realization came that she had looked at a very narrow point of view and now her fears were starting to come closer and closer to her. She feared having come all this way to be…rejected. Again she shook her head and laughed lightly telling herself that Shane would never find someone like her again. Just a self-confidence booster, but that booster was only short lived. The warm water like her love for him the first time, slowly died out and she realized that she had done nothing more than mope in the shower for the better part of a half hour. She quickly found the soap and cleaned herself up before the water got any colder, and stepped out of the shower. A towel wrapped around her body she looked into the mirror at her still somewhat damp hair. It seemed to not know which way it wanted to go. It was like her heart of so long ago. It wasn't sure which way it wanted to go. It had two choices to go…one way was toward Shane, the other, was the way that caused more pain than she had ever felt before in her life. She looked down a little and felt like the pain of all the years of mistrust between her and her old boyfriend. How long had he been playing with her heart? How had she…fallen for him? More questions lingered in her mind still unformed or unreadable. She shook her head and sneezed. It appeared as though all this rain and crappy weather she had been traveling in was finally starting to take its toll on her. Her eyes were a little blood shot from apparent lack of sleep, and her stomach growled a bit as she had not eaten anything in a few days. She shook her hair a little more and moved it with her hand down to one side to make it look as presentable as possible before heading out of the bathroom and back to the bed. Her clothes were a little wet still from the rains from the night before but were dryer than before. She slipped back into her sailor outfit and tossed the towel on the bed for the cleaning crew. Cautiously she looked out the window to make sure no one was near before she slipped out of the room and dashed out across the open road ahead of her. When no one was coming from either way she quickly returned to her regular clothes and continued her trek across the vast valley that led into Billings. The road sign to her right said she was still about 20 miles out of town, but she didn't know if she was 20 or 200 miles away from his heart or even if 200 miles was a close guess. The feelings of doubt returned and she grit her teeth thinking about the times he made her feel happy. She wanted to feel like that again; happy, excited, vibrantly full of life, secure. The visions of all her happy moments seemed to play out in her head like a movie. It made her smile for one bittersweet moment of how the movie might not have to end with what she had now. It might be able to continue, in a chorus of colors that were so indescribable to understand unless someone themselves had lived in her shoes. She continued her vast journey down the highway still playing that movie in her head slowly like each moment was going to be the one that would last forever in her heart.  
  
Billings…  
  
Shane simply sighed and looked at his watch, as the hours slowly seemed to go by. Going to the mall did nothing to calm him, and even beating his favorite arcade game made him still feel a little…empty inside. He knew it was caused from all the things that had been going on in the last few months, and toppling that with his current state of emotions that he suddenly remembered, it looked like things would continue to spiral down until he could no longer stand it, he realized that the only way he could get out of this funk was to do what he did the last time he felt this way. Just move and realize there is nothing more that can come of it. Nothing more that could come of it? He sounded more like someone who had given up all hope in life than someone who had great amounts of faith, but he also realized that he needed to distinguish faith from the reality of the situation. The reality was that in a way for the second time he lost the battle of love. This time to Jessie, and because of time, and the first time…to the one he thought he would forever be with, because she fell in love with another. Shane shook his head a little and realized that his whole attitude was changing because of what had happened not to long ago…how much it made him feel like he did back then. Was he going to be the same great guy he had always been? Of course, he knew the only way to become friends is to be yourself and just act politely. So he had no intention of changing that aspect of himself. What he wanted to change was his feelings…about real love. He needed to just get over what had happened and focus on how to make his next brush with love last longer or maybe perhaps last forever. Entering one of his favorite stores he watched as one of the games being displayed on the TV showed a familiar scene of a guy and girl holding each other close. Shane's heart wretched at the sight and he tried his best to let the feeling pass over. After a few seconds it did subside and he watched as the game continued to show off its buy me persona giving a look at the graphics, feel, and flow of the game. Shane's gamers' instinct told him that it looked somewhat good, but shouldn't be pounced on until he saw more. After talking for a few minutes with the local crew on duty he checked his watch again and thought it was best to just head home and continue his research. He gave a good bye and left the store exiting the mall a few minutes later. The walk home was short since he lived near the mall, but the feelings that were beginning to escape were not ones he wanted to let be known at this exact moment if ever. He gave a hard smile and snickered thinking, "Bah, who needs women? I have everything I'll ever need. Plus with all the constant attacks, how can I live a double life and still find time to fall in love?" The thought engulfed him, but of course he knew that it was VERY possible to lead all that and more. It was his fear that caused him to reject the very idea of ever wanting it, yet he knew deep in his heart it was all he could think about. The idea of finding the one meant for him, and starting a family with that person someday. He wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of his days on this planet protecting the one he loved more than anyone else. That desire to protect ran deep in his veins, and coursed throughout his body. It was how he wielded his anger as Meta, and how he could control those emotions in battle. But after a few more minutes he could feel his grip slipping and his emotions began to cause a buckle in his eyes. "No…I'm stronger than this," he thought as he could feel the reign of emotion begin to take him over. He fought hard and contained his emotions until he reached his house. Once he was in his room he fell onto his bed and just cried. It was hard to keep it bottled up. It ate him up how both times he felt that way they ended suddenly and it was not what he wanted. He wanted something that he could feel for the rest of his life. Not something short lived and fleeting in his grasp. He looked up from his bed and could barely see through his crying eyes. Everything was blurry…like the feelings in his heart and mind. "No…I put that behind me. It was not meant to be in both cases. Neither of them were…but…if that's true, then why do I still feel something for the first? What is it? Why do I still feel like this…even after all this time? Why?" Shane shook his head and laughed a little trying to give a reason for why, but it was lame as hell. All he knew was that the pain he felt for her long ago had not gone away and it was like it waited holding on hope after all these years for her. Eventually he quit crying and checked the time. It was only 5 but it felt much later. Even the sky was once again heading towards rain and it looked much darker than usual. "It's going to rain once more. Like the feelings in my heart for her." Shane moved into his bed and fell asleep instantly from all the stress he had put himself through.  
  
Many hours later…  
  
"FINALLY I'm here!" the girl said as the rains continued to pound on her. "I'm just not feeling…*Achoo!* good." She sniffed and could feel her body starting to give on her. She turned the corner onto Miles and struggled to get down to the appropriate house number. It felt like forever getting to the house, but once she did she knocked on Shane's window a little hoping he would wake up. "Come on…please wake up…I'm freezing out here!" she thought. After a few minutes she fell to the right onto the concrete steps that led to the interior of the house. She gave some light breaths and her eyesight was blurry and fading. All she knew was that if she died here she would die in front of the house of the one she loved. That was all that mattered to her. She gave one final light breath and then lost all consciousness.  
  
Shane moaned a little hearing the tapping and left his room and turned right out his door to get the front door wondering who the hell it was at 2 in the morning. "Better not be some damn cat…" Shane mumbled half awake. He opened the front door up and noticed a girl lying unconscious on his front steps. He blinked a few times trying to see better and when he suddenly saw her long hair his eyes grew wide in awe. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AM I DREAMING?!" He thought and went outside touching her wet and cold body. "It is! But she's ill! Quickly you fool Shane! Get her inside before she dies!"  
  
Shane picked her up gently and she moaned, "Shane…"  
  
"Just hold on a sec there. I'll keep you safe." Shane got her back inside and got her out of her wet clothes and put her in a pair of his warm clean sweats, and sleep shirts. Then he set her gently on his waterbed and put the covers up over her. "I've got to be dreaming though!" Shane thought, "It's been…5 years almost…and she comes to see me now?" Shane shook his head and said, "Come on Shane she's in danger of dying, no time to have feelings for her." Shane slipped into his bed next to her girl and held her close trying to keep her warm as well and for some reason the urge to kiss her cheek got the better of him and he did it. It was cold and wet, but he felt like crying. It was like his wish had come true. The dreams he had dreamed every night on and off had come true. The one he cared for more than the world itself had come back to him. He didn't know why but he was so happy he could cry forever. He suddenly snapped out of it and slipped out of bed and grabbed a towel and slipped her long beautiful hair in it and set the end of the towel behind her head and slipped back in getting as close as he could holding her and trying to keep her warm. When he realized how cold she was he thought to himself, "Don't you die on me…I can't lose you a second time. I still love you." He looked at her pretty face despite being pale and cold he put his head next to hers and fell asleep still holding her close and trying to keep her as warm as possible.  
  
Later that morning…  
  
The rains had subsided and the girl in Shane's arms squirmed a little. Her teeth clattered a little as she was still cold, but she felt someone holding onto her. She turned her pale face over a little and through blurry eyes could make out a face. His face was a little soft looking, but he had some whiskers growing on his chin, and his hair was cut short. He looked so peaceful sleeping but at the same time he looked determined to keep his grip on her. She looked down and saw that she had been given a different set of clothes and that her old ones were on the floor in a pile over by the door. She felt…warm inside again. It was like she remembered that familiar touch of someone she knew. She noticed the bed was a little movable and it made slight waves with her movements. Her mind was still a haze and she didn't really know where she was. Her sight had cleared a little more and she looked around at the room. It seemed just as familiar as the guy next to her. It was like she knew where she was, but she just couldn't put 2 and 2 together at that exact moment. She looked around a little more and noticed the room was scattered a little but looked fairly homely and quaint. On the dresser beside the TV was a photo of someone. A couple smiling gently and cuddling up next to each other on what appeared to be this same bed. The girl was holding hands with him and appeared to be in heaven. "That…look familiar," she thought.  
  
Shane moaned a little and stirred moving his arms a little. "Are you ok…" he didn't finish his sentence and feel back into sleep.  
  
The girl smiled and felt a little warmer like he was her guardian angel put on this earth to protect her from harm. Her memory started to return and she looked around again once more and realized where she was. She felt much warmer suddenly and turned herself so she was facing the guy holding onto her. She blushed a little and kissed him on the lips gently holding him closer to her. "It's Shane…"she realized. "He's here…with me. He did everything he could to keep me warm." She could feel her eyes on the verge of tears and sniffled a little. She suddenly felt like she had been given new life and her limbs started to move a little more. Her head hurt a little bit and she moaned a little, but her eyes still remained watery. Shane moaned a little bit and moved his grip around. Something didn't feel right to him. He felt like he was grabbing onto another person, or someone else was on the bed. He moaned again and opened his eyes. His first view looked like an angel was lying beside him, and he smiled, but then he blinked and realized that the angel was indeed lying next to him. His eyes opened a little more and he saw her eyes in near tears. She sniffled a little and said to him softly, "You protected me again Shane…thank you."  
  
Shane suddenly became more aware of his situation and realized that he a girl next to him in bed! His reflex action made him jolt up scared, but he looked back at the girl's relaxed and happy eyes and he realized who it was. "What…how? When…what…how did you get all the way here?"  
  
The girl wanted to move up to his sitting position but he held her down and shook his head slowly. She sniffled again and said, "Shane, it's me…I got here by walking, busing, hitchhiking you name it I did it."  
  
"But how? You live over a 1000 miles away!"  
  
"It's me Shane," her eyes continued to grow in tears until she placed her hand on his heart. "It's me Shane…I'm…Jennifer. The one you still love." 


	5. The Future Meets the Present

AN: I know this took a long time to get out, but it was for good reason. It took me a while to get out of my writers funk, but at the same time the person I modeled for Shane's old flame and I have a history, and in that history I've found love, and have found that I still love her. The only difference is this time the chances of our love growing can increase greatly. Jen, from the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew there was something about you that made my heart ping and my soul jump for joy. I want you to know that no matter where you go, and what you do, I'll be there for you, and my love for you will never waver, even if we are never to be together for the rest of our lives.

An Unavoidable Fate…The Future Meets the Present

   Shane was stunned. In front of him was indeed the one girl that he cared about more than anyone or anything. He didn't know if he was having a cruel trick played on his mind, but it felt like he was. He wanted to just scream thinking that this was still nothing more than a lucid dream and he would wake up realizing how much he missed her. "Shane, I'm here, I'm not a dream. I came all this way for you. I still love you."

   Shane could barely form words in his mouth, "J…Je…no…you…can't be here…you're…no…y…"

   Jen smiled and said, "Shane if I wasn't here could I do this?" She pulled him closer to her and kissed him gently on the lips. It was a warm kiss and felt very real to Shane.

   Shane's body relaxed a little and he thought for a second that this wasn't a dream. He then remembered last night about her being on the steps and freezing in the rain. It was real. Nothing was a dream. She finished kissing him and started crying, her tears ran slowly down her face onto his already slightly damp pillow. Shane looked into her eyes once more and moved his hand over to wipe away her tears. "Shhh…it's Ok Jen…I'm here now. You're here, you're safe…I'll protect you. I promise you." Jen wanted to move closer to him, but she was still ill feeling and hadn't much strength. Shane gently pulled her closer and held her head gently in his firm chest and cooed to her gently with words of love and soothing.

   "Shane…I…it's…been so long."

   Shane nodded, "I know Jen. I know…just relax. Get some rest and we'll talk when you are feeling a little better."

   "No Shane I want to talk now," she said between sobs.

   "No Jen, you are ill and need your rest."

   "But-!"

   "Jen…trust me on this."

   Jennifer didn't want him to leave her so she could rest. She wanted to stay in his arms as long as she could if forever was not long then longer. Eventually though she came to realize that he was looking out for her once more and she nodded up and down on his chest slightly. "Ok Shane."

   Shane still cooed to her gently and rocked her in his arms lightly. "Are you hungry at all?"

   Once again Jen's head moved up and down his chest slowly, "Very much. I haven't eaten in a couple of days."

   "Jen!"

   "Well I can't really pay for anything now can I with no money."

   Shane nodded and gently stroked her cheek. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll go make you something to eat ok?" Jennifer nodded and cooed happily. Her body was in a state of total relaxation and she gave a slight sigh as Shane stayed with her for a few more minutes. Eventually Shane whispered to her, "I'm going to go now and make you something." Jennifer nodded to him showing no signs of resistance. Shane set her head gently down upon his pillow and went out into the kitchen for some food.

   Jennifer simply smiled a little and looked at the ceiling feeling warm once more. The cold pain of being alone didn't have its icy touch on her. She was with Shane…the man who had grown much, but still loved her just as much. Her eyes started to drop down again and she whispered, "I love you Shane."

A few hours later…

   Jennifer stirred a little and moaned. She felt weak still but her body was indeed feeling warmer and stronger. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around checking her environment like it was new to her. Shane's head was against the side of the bed and he appeared to be playing a video game of some sort. The TV was indeed a screen of marvel to behold. A weird looking creature of some sort was fighting something that appeared to be a dinosaur. Jennifer smiled lightly and said, "Having fun there?"

   Shane made a slight smile and replied, "Well, now that you're awake and sound a little better I would say I'm feeling a little better. I mean I am concerned about you."

   Jen moaned slightly happy and wanted to move her arm over to Shane's head just to touch it, but she didn't have the strength to do it. She whispered something and asked Shane, "Hey, I am kinda hungry what did you make me?"

   Shane smiled and said, "One sec while I get it for you Jen."

   Jen nodded and imagined vast amounts of food on platters served by butlers. It made her mouth water in delight and she laughed a little thinking, "Wouldn't that be nice if he did dress up in a butler's suit to bring my food to me."

   Shane returned a few minutes later and set a bowl of something on the top shelf of the head dresser to his waterbed. Then he gently sat Jen up so she could eat and put a pillow behind her back for comfort. "All we had that you can really ingest right now is ramen." Shane pulled out a pair of chopsticks and sat next to Jen helping the noodles into Jen's mouth. After each bite Shane would swirl the bowl with the noodles up a little to keep them slightly warm, and would get a small amount of noodles into the sticks before gently putting them into her mouth. After about 10 to 15 minutes the bowl was empty and Jen looked up at him with a smile.

   "Thanks."

   Shane nodded, "No problem."

   Jen looked over at the game playing on the screen and asked Shane, "What game are you playing?"

   Shane looked at the game and replied, "Monster Rancher."

   "Monster Rancher?"

   "Yeah, think Pokemon with more customization in monsters and more of a structured system of fighting as well as less rules to work with on creating monsters. Instead of gotta catch em all, it's make a monster and kick some ass."

   Jen giggled a little and said, "I thought you would be playing Final Fantasy or something like that."

   Shane shook his head, "Heck no. I've beaten all the FF's out right now."

   Jen looked at him and asked, "Hey Shane, would you let me play Final Fantasy?"

   Shane looked at her and shook his head, "You're still to weak Jen, and do you know how sick you are?"

   Jen shook her head, "I'm fine Shane, please."

   "Jen," Shane said his voice becoming a little firmer. Jen looked at his face and realized that he wasn't going to budge from his position. She looked away from him and Shane finished, "I ran some tests and Windstrom has determined you have lost a great amount of energy, and are very ill. You didn't eat anything for nearly 3 days before that ramen, and your temperature was about 80.9 degrees, that's VERY bad for you."

   Jen looked up at him again her eyes in tears. "Shane, how, why are you so nice to me still? How can you be like this after what I did to you?"

   "Jen…" Shane trailed off and sighed, "I don't care what happened after you left me. I don't care for the reasons. They were your own. I can't tell you what you have to do with your life. If I was your husband then yes I would have more say in your life, but I'm not. I'm not even your boyfriend, so who am I to say what's best for you?"

   Jen sniffled once and dropped her head into his stomach and cried. "Why…didn't…I stay with…you?"

   Shane put his hand on the back of her head and gently stroked her hair. "Because you loved someone else. You loved someone else more than you loved me, and as much as that can hurt that's life sometimes. I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do is let you be. I realized that there was something special between us, and you the same, but I also realized that by forcing you into something you didn't want to do was wrong. So I let you go, and decided to forget about you. Was it easy? Hell no. I would cry my ass off some nights because I thought I made the wrong decision not telling you how I truly felt about you. Sometimes when I fought I thought that something had captured you and all I could think about was rescuing you, but when I had won a battle I would realize, no, you weren't kidnapped, you weren't even there. I would fall to the ground and cry thinking that I had nothing left in this lifetime to live for. That the one thing I had wanted to defend more than anything had been taken from me. And after about a year it was gone, I forgot who you were, what you had done, all of it. I moved on. A year after that I decided I would never again don my armour. I refused to. I felt it was a burden if I had nothing left to protect. So I put it away. Three years have passed since then. You're no longer that same little girl I feel in love with. You've matured a great deal since then. You're body, your emotions, and your feelings towards others. They've changed and grown a great deal. Are you still the same person that I met many years ago? Yes you are. You are still the same girl I fell in love with. I will always love you no matter where you go or whom you are with."

   Jen was sobbing tears onto his shirt and shook her head telling saying, "I'm such a dumb girl, I'm stupid, I'm a failure. I screwed up. I don't deserve to live for my mistakes, and I don't deserve you."

   Shane looked down at her and lifted her face up to look at it tears and all and replied, "No Jen you didn't fail, you aren't stupid. You deserve someone like me, and you deserve to live."

   Jen looked into his eyes and noticed the dark blue irises had yet to show anything but truth. "Shane…how?"

   "Who did you come to when you needed someone most? To me it seems you came to me. You answered your own question by coming here. Have I cast you away for your decisions of the past? No, will I? No. You are still the only girl I really feel in love with. I would part oceans, battle the flaming depths of hell, and give my own life if it meant I could let you live. Jen, if given the chance I would get on my own knee and ask you to make me the happiest man in the universe. I was that serious about you. I may have only been 14, but when you do the line of work and things that I do, controlling and knowing your emotions are the first thing that you realize, and you realize if something is just a short thing or if it's a long withstanding thing you feel. I kept looking at my feelings, and there were things I didn't understand, and then there were things that I knew and could feel every time I was with you. I knew they were withstanding. I didn't know why they were withstanding, but I knew that I looked at this from a serious point of view. I could see you and me standing at that altar and giving our vows to each other. I realized that it would be many years before that would happen, but I would be willing to wait that long. I'm going to care for you no matter what happens to you though, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm just a good friend of yours."

   Jen smiled weakly and said, "That's why I fell in love with you Shane, because you're so warm and honest with me. You looked out for me and did what you could for me. It might have been almost 5 years since I last saw you, but you haven't changed. You are still the wonderful kid you were, and now you are a mature grown up man. You are the kind of thing girls' want in a husband. You are the kind of guy I want to be with. I've never met anyone as gentle, sweet, warm feeling, and honest as you. You've done so much for me, you sacrificed a lot for us to even be in a dating relationship, but you did it." Jen looked down and finished, "and I didn't realize it until I looked back on my life and realized everything up to a point not to long ago."

   "So you finally understood all that sacrificing I did was for you? All the stuff I had to go through at times was for your sake?"

   Jen nodded, "Yes…I understand that now."

   Shane sighed and put her head against his stomach again and sighed, "Jen, Jen, Jen."

   Jen hummed a little and whimpered a little as well. "Shane…would you ever…consider…you know…would you?"

   Shane sighed again and said, "Right now I'm sorry to say that is not a concern. The biggest thing right now is that I get you back to health. We'll talk about dating and such AFTER I get you better. I don't want you to be ill, and I don't think it would be a great thing if we talked about relationships while you're not thinking straight and not fully well."

   Jen was a little offended by his comment and said, "Are you saying I'm not fully able to make good decisions based on who I do and don't love?!"

   "Jen listen to me, you are ill. That's the first order of business right now. My job is to get you well. I'm going to do that no matter what. Ok?"

   Jen looked into his eyes again and saw nothing but a calm, warm feeling emitting from them. She nodded slowly and Shane readjusted the pillow and set her head back down on it gently. She asked him, "Hey Shane, are you going to sleep with me again tonight? You're so warm, can you hold me while we sleep tonight?"

   Shane blushed a little and replied, "Well last night was an exception. I don't think it would be appropriate to do something like that." Jen whimpered a little and started to cry again. Shane sighed and finished, "But if it'll make you feel better then sure I will."

   Jen giggled a little and said, "Thanks Shaney."

   Shane made a slight laugh and nodded.

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Somewhere in the distant future…

   The information officer rushed down the hall as fast as he could. He stopped in front of the door to the royal chambers and knocked on it softly. "Enter," a voice called out from the other side.

   The information officer came rushing in and kneeled in respect, "We have new information, sir."

   "Have you found the where they are hiding?"

   "Yes. We have a small enough area that we will be able to find the base within a matter of hours."

   "A matter of hours?" the commanding officer raised a brow.

   "Please sir, we do not wish to overlook anything."

   The commanding officer looked out the window of the castle and made a slight sinister grin. "Indeed it would appear so. I can sense your men are working hard to make sure they are thorough in their search."

   The information officer replied, "Sir."

   The commander nodded and turned back around before replying, "Be off then, and continue with your search." The information officer bowed again and took off shutting the door behind his exit. The commander turned back around and looked out the window the smile of earlier growing wider.

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Billings later the same day…

   Jen squirmed a little as she yawned a bit tired. It was getting late, and even Shane was a bit tired. Jen's body was slowly getting stronger and she had been able to slightly move her limbs earlier, which was a good sign. The time was around 10:30 and Shane had to get up early for work the next day. He yawned slipping into his basic sweats and shirt combo he slept in most nights. It was mighty odd that Shane changed without thinking about Jen lying in his bed right in front of him, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she made a rather silly comment about how sexy Shane looked in his sweats. Shane winked at her getting a little giggle out of her. After changing completely he gently moved Jen over a little to give himself some room and slipped into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and hummed a calming tune to her. Jen smiled and made a few light moans of happiness cooing a little feeling warm and secure. "Shane?"

   Shane looked at her as best he could in the dark and replied, "Hmm?"

   Jen closed her eyes and replied, "Thank you…for saving my life earlier."

   Shane made a light chuckle in his stomach and said, "You're welcome Jen, I can't think of a prettier girl's life I could have ever saved.

   Jen's face blushed a little but couldn't have been seen in the darkened room and replied, "I'm glad I'm here with you now Shane. I feel so secure when I'm around you. So warm and relaxed. You're touch is so gentle to me. It's like a soft feather embracing my skin."

   "That's a pretty high compliment. You sure I'm that good?"

   Jen laughed a little, "Do you think I would have said it if I didn't mean it?"

   Shane laughed slightly, "Indeed true there."

   "Not just your touch. The fact that you're in bed with me protecting me like a husband would his wife. I was never held like this with my other boyfriend. Not in the five years we dated did I ever feel like I do now. I feel more love from you now than I did from the whole time I was with him. He didn't have the same touch that you do or the same warm feeling you emit when I'm near you."

   "Well there are certain kinds of guys in this world. All are different from each other, and some girls feel warmer around certain guys than other guys."

   "But you're different. You're not of this world. I'm not of this world. It was like we were made for each other. Like we had met in another time another place in another lifetime, and now we're reunited again." Shane unwrapped his arms around her and gently pushed the hair away from her face and put his forehead on hers gently. He re-wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him gently rubbing his nose with hers. Then before he could realize anything more he moved his lips closer to hers and kissed her gently. Jen hummed a little and whispered, "Please kiss me again. I didn't get the chance to really taste that one." Shane smiled a little and moved his lips to hers a second time. This time Jen responded to his kiss and moved her tongue into his mouth a little touching his tongue playfully. Shane's tongue returned the favor and the two tongues touched each other playfully until Jen's started to settle down and cuddle next to his. The second kiss lasted for about a minute and Jen felt like her whole body was fully recovered. After their lips parted Jen's eyes started to fill with tears and a sniffle escaped her.

   "Is something wrong Jen?"

   "Shane…I…I'm so happy, and yet, so sad in another."

   "Come on Jen, talk to me."

   "When I was…before I was with you and while I wasn't with you I felt like I was missing something very important in my life. Did I fall in love with someone else? I did and I admit it. When I found out he was cheating on me, I…I was so shocked that I didn't believe it. Eventually I put two and two together however and looked back at how our relationship was. There was little exchange of words beyond hello and good-bye, he always seemed to be missing when I needed him most, and worst of all…he had sex with a few other girls and was about to have it with me before I fully realized I had to get out of that before something bad happens. So I broke up with him about 3 weeks ago, and that same day I found an old photo of us. For some reason I looked at the photo and I realized that I had to come find you. I had to find the one person who cared about me and sacrificed a lot to be with me. I never really saw that until I looked at my relationship with you and then with my ex. You did a lot for me. You sacrificed a lot of time and effort to be with me. You spent numerous sums of money to buy me pretty flowers and take me out to dinner. You spent time with me when I was feeling bad. You did everything for me that I could have asked for, and then some, and how did I repay you? I left you for another guy. Am I happy I'm here with you? It feels so warm and secure here with you right now. I'm not so young anymore and I'm not so sure you'd still give me a chance to be my boyfriend again after how I left you. I want to know though, and please be honest with me Shane, because I want to know that my trip here was worth all the hell I went through just to come to you. I want the truth. Do you still love me and would you be willing to give me another chance?" Jen's eyes were streaming with tears and she sniffled after every few words.

   Shane kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her, "Jen, I still love you, and I won't ever stop loving you. You don't need to ask for another chance because I want to ask you if you're willing to be with me. I feel…incomplete without you. I feel like a vital piece of my soul is missing without you. Not getting the chance to lay here and cuddle with you and hold you close…it's hard. Jen I missed you. I will be honest when I say that losing you and not doing anything to try and keep you was the dumbest mistake that I have ever made. I feel that I failed myself by not saying something. Jen, I need you in my life. I love you more now than I did when we parted. I don't want to lose someone as special as you again. I won't let that happen. I'm going to keep my hand in yours, and I won't let go no matter how hard or long the road is. I let go once and you ended up in a situation that could have become very grave for you. I've been given a second chance, and I DON'T plan on messing it up. Jen…hun, I have feelings in my heart that are so indescribable that words alone cannot express them. I'd protect you with my last breath and then on my very soul if you were saved. I would LOVE to be your boyfriend again, and I want to do EVERYTHING in my power to make you the happiest girl on earth. They say Goddesses are a thing of myth and folklore. I say if that was true then why am I here now laying beside a Goddess whom I know I would be willing to spend the rest of my days with?"

   Jen's sobs were becoming so loud that all she could say was how foolish she had been about not giving Shane the chance that he so fully deserved. Shane put her head into his chest and just let her sob for the better part of ten minutes. Eventually she had stopped crying enough to where she asked him, "Shane, would you be willing to…hold my hand as we sleep tonight?"

   Shane cooed in her ear as she let out her last remaining sobs and replied, "You bet hun." Shane's hand moved down to hers and he clasped it intertwining his fingers with hers holding it in such a gently way that she had never felt before. She cooed a little in joy and sobbed a little more feeling so happy and yet so…sad for all she had done. She could remember the thoughts rushing through her head about how she had actually thought he wouldn't like her anymore or wouldn't respect her for leaving him, but those thoughts no longer existed. She realized that he wasn't going to abandon her ever again, nor did he ever. She realized that he was going to go through it all for her because he loved her more than one else in the world. Of all the beautiful girls out there he picked her. It was a feeling that she couldn't fully describe in words even if she tried. It was something that she knew his actions would show someday in the future.

Next Day…

   The sun was just creeping over the mountains that lined the eastern side of the valley in which the city resided upon. Shane moaned a little and heard his radio that he had cranked the volume up quite loud as his alarm come time for work. He pushed the snooze with a quick reflex almost jumping out of bed and waking Jen up with a start. "Huh, what where?!" she jolted awake. Her arms and legs moved a little more than yesterday thus symbolizing she was regaining her strength. She struggled a bit but somehow managed to get herself into a sitting position on the bed and looked over at Shane who was already getting ready for the long prolonged day that would wear him out and make him ready for the joys of sleep once more. "Wow, where do you work?"

   "I work with my father in the construction business."

   "Construction? Is that how you got so buff?" Jen joked around with him giggling a little.

   "Buff…heh, yeah right. Try the royal blood I have within my body. Working with my dad just makes me that much stronger though."

   Jen nodded slowly, "I see."

   Shane turned and looked at her. His torn cuff blue jeans and saw dusty Notre Dame shirt combined with his scruffy, and untidy dirty blond hair made him look ideal enough to be in the industry. "Give me a few and I'll get you something to eat. Ok hun?"

   Jen nodded slowly again as Shane left the room and slowly lay back on the pillow once more. It was now that the thought came to her, "My parents must be worried to DEATH about me! They must be doing some massive manhunt for me or something similar to that! I should call them up and explain to them that I'm with Shane. They've met him before. They know he's a good kid and all, but…they don't know he lives in Montana. I'll have to come up with something to explain all this and not get in trouble cause the way I see it if I can't get this one done I'll be in a LOT of trouble."

   Shane returned to his room and held in his hand a bowl of oatmeal still steaming warm. He moved over and watched as Jen forced her way back into the sitting position once more. "Easy now, I know you're getting well but don't push it."

   Jen gave him a slight smirk and shook her head, "You just keep forgetting I push myself harder than you want me too all the time."

   "And usually I'm right when I tell you not too, and then when you're wrong I have to save you."

   Jen looked at him a little more upset now and said, "Come on Shane don't be so tactless."

   "I'm not being tactless I'm just telling you the facts."

   "Sometimes it's best to NOT tell the facts."

   Shane just shook his head and replied, "Whatever." He handed Jen the bowl of oatmeal and watched as she slowly downed it. Afterwards she licked her lips and smiled a smile only so unique to her warm cherry face. Without saying anything Shane knew what she had thought of it and took the empty bowl from her leaving the room once more. She lay her head back down upon the fluffy somewhat scattered pillow of the bed and took a deep relaxing sigh. Her body did feel like it was more able than yesterday and she yearned to get back on her feet, but even she knew better at this point. Shane returned to the room and she turned her rested head toward him greeting him with a warm smile. Shane kneeled by her and gave her a light hug before kissing her on the head. "I'll be home around lunch time aright? You just stay here and rest for a while longer. Hopefully, when I'm done today we'll go to the mall or something." Shane winked at her and headed out of his room trekking towards his day ahead.

   Jen sighed again and curled back up into the warm bed. "It's been a while since I've actually felt this…healthy. I mean of course when you don't eat much for nearly 2 weeks yeah that'll happen, but my body feels better now that it's getting emotional and physical nutrition you could say." She shook her head at the swelling thoughts of love and gave slight giggles before drifting back asleep.

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

In the future…

   "Master! What are you doing?!" the young padawan asked.

   "Troops are closing in on our base and if we are to have any chance to change the future we're going to have to reveal the truth to them now."

   "But isn't it too early?!"

   The master stopped and looked at his apprentice, "If we don't do this then their fate will be the same as ours. It will be an unavoidable fate."

   "An unavoidable fate?"

   A sigh was heard and he shook his head, "Now is not the time to talk about it. I will reveal what I mean in time young one. For now get ready to leave ASAP."

   The young padawan nodded and scampered about rustling things up. A few minutes later she awaited upon a platform as her master did some last minute things. A rumble was heard in the distance and she yelled, "They're inside the building!"

   "Shit! Computer on my signal transport us to the year 2001 the city of Billings, location Rimrock mall."

   "Verified," the computer responded.

   "Master HURRY!!!"

   He turned his head around and saw the troops. He dove onto the platform and screamed, "COMPUTER NOW!!!"

   The troops fired numerous shots as the platform lighted up sending the two rebels somewhere in time. "Sir!" One of the troops radioed in, "They've escaped somewhere in time, my men are finding out where as we speak."

   The commander on the other end responded, "Good work, find them and kill them quickly, they can't reveal anything about what has happened or what is going on."

   "Sir! Yes sir!"

Back in the present…

   It had been a long day, the hours going by slowly, but isn't that how it can be sometimes? When the person you care about is waiting for you? Such crazy thoughts consumed Shane's mind. The drive home wasn't as monotonous as usual, but of course Shane had to remember that someone special was waiting for him at home. Thoughts of things past had suddenly flooded his head in an attempt to think about what type of conversation to indulge in. "Hmm…perhaps I should indulge in a piece of food first!" he laughed at his bad pun. Rimrock mall was just around the corner from where he was currently located, and decided that they would have just the thing to satisfy his undying hunger. He pulled into the parking lot and suddenly he could feel something extremely powerful somewhere nearby. His first instinct told him to be on guard, but his reactions were different. "Such a familiar feeling, like…my own." He looked out around him a bit and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just ordinary people leading everyday ordinary lives. "Hmmm…I better just keep my guard up just in case…and I hope that whatever it is…doesn't hurt Jen, or there will be INCREDIBLE hell to pay." He moved into the mall food court area and went to his by far favorite place to eat. The Flaming Wok *VERY good food mind you =D* Ordering his usual meal he sat down and took out the chopsticks they offered instead of the usual forks that most people used. Again Shane felt that feeling that he had felt earlier before. This time it felt MUCH closer. He looked around with spying eyes and found no person close enough that could give off such an incredible power. Still whatever it was that was giving that much energy off, was REALLY powerful, stronger than ANYTHING Shane had EVER felt before. He went back to his food and every now and then made a peeking eye to scan his immediate area. Just in case this thing were to show and invoke into hostilities. Eventually he finished his meal and disposed of it properly. Then he left the mall returning to his vehicle and scanned the area once more. SOMETHING caught his attention this time as he saw something move behind him. And it was carrying that feeling that Shane had felt earlier. Instinctively Shane shut his car door and dashed over to where the energy wave had come from. He spied around the corner and saw only a boy and girl holding hands, but…they were BOTH giving off MASSIVELY strong energy sigs. Shane walked around the corner acting like he knew nothing and walked toward them as if he were just on his way somewhere. Just as he passed by the couple he stopped and said with a warranting tone, "Who are you, and why are you here."

   Neither one of the couple turned around to face him nor the man replied, "I've come to tell you about…your future."

   "The future? Indulge me then."

   "There is much to indulge you in, and little time to explain it all."

   "Then maybe you should speak fast."

   "Maybe you should think before you SPEAK!" Both Shane and the male turned around and held their fist's mere millimeters from the others face.

   "Impressive, you're faster than I thought."

   "Funny, that's what I was about to say."

   Shane gave a prideful, part evil grin and said, "Alright then, give me the low down on this whole future thing."

   The male relaxed his body and took a deep breath, "The future is nothing more then a barren wasteland. The world will be overtaken by forces from beyond this star system."

   "Sounds like something I can handle," Shane cracked his knuckles.

   "That's what I thought, but…you won't be able to handle them. They're too strong for even you right now."

   Shane raised an eyebrow curiously, "Oh, and what makes you think that?"

   The male gave a slight sigh and looked at the young padawan, "Because…I'm the future self of you."

   Shane laughed and looked at the expressions of both the opposite parties. They were as stone faced as one could get, not even budging for a moment. "You…you're serious?"

   "Yes, I'm you Shane, 3 years from now."

   "He looks exactly like I remember him from that time too," the female spoke up.

   "Oh? And how would you know?" Shane from the present asked.

   "Because, I'm Alanna…or as you know her now, Jessie."

   Shane looked hard into her eyes and recognized her. "What the…Ok, NOW you have my FULL attention. WHAT is going on here Shane."

   In a couple of years a nation known as the Macini will cause a horrific climatic change to the world. They came from beyond the system and suddenly froze the entire world in ice. Few escaped and even fewer were able to escape the troops they sent after those who HAD survived. Eventually I thought I was the last remaining survivor, until one day I happened upon a young girl. Ironically it was the same girl I fell in love with back in Japan 2 years before, but my heart has changed much since I had known her, and while I still love her, I'm still re-discovering how much I care for her." The future Shane looked at her and smiled lightly, "and…hopefully after this is all over…we can live together forever."

   "Ok, so why is she called Alanna now? Why not just call her Jessie still?" the Shane of present asked.

   "In order to fool the Macini I had to change her identity of who she was."

   "Ok, you two are the last two people on the face of the Earth and you're worried about her appearance?!"

   "The Macini have the ability to seek out a face and home in on it almost immediately."

   "Ok, if that's the case then how did they NOT seek you out almost immediately? They HAD to have seen YOUR face and her new one at least ONCE."

   "We have special masks that allow them to not see our real faces. We look like disfigured headed monsters rather than human beings."

   "I should have known," Shane from the present snickered a little. Suddenly he remembered about the particle of energy that he had found while looking for what his mother had gone through. "Shane…I need to know something"

   Shane of the future looked at Shane of the presents' somewhat curious face change and replied, "Yes?"

   "My mother ended up in the hospital about…4 months ago, and I need to know, what happened to her?"

   Shane from the future turned away and looked like it was time bite the bullet. "So…you have a feeling about what happened I'm sure?"

   "What happened? Why did she end up with a piece of energy from the suit of armour?"

   "I…I infected her on purpose…"

   Shane of the present grabbed Shane of the future and slammed him against the outer wall of the store and said a in very angered tone, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

   "I had no choice…"  
   "Had no…choice?!"

   "We had tried to get your attention SOMEHOW…but we couldn't get to you fully. Something or one prevented us from getting to close to you when you were in Japan. We tried through dreams, through physical contact. Nothing worked…"

   "So you just thought that damn near killing my…OUR mother was the right thing to DO?!" Shane of the present punched his hand into the wall next to his future self's head.

   "Shane…" Alanna said sorrowed.

   "WHAT!!!" both of them replied in unison.

   Alanna gave a slight laugh half expecting that to happen. "I'm sorry…but what else was I supposed to DO?! I don't want the future to end up like it is NOW. If I can change the future…my future…YOUR future…I'd gladly give my life."

   Shane of the present sighed and set his future self down his eyes closing and his expression feeling defeated. "What must I do now to have a chance in the future?"

   "I'm surprised you care for again…a good sign however."

   Shane of the present flipped off his future self and said, "Shut up…just tell me what I must do."

   "You'll need to get back your Meta medallion, if you want to have ANY chance at all of fighting these things. From there you will need to train yourself beyond anything you've ever KNOWN."

   "Return to who I WAS? I vowed not to don that armour again. I'm sorry, but…that is something I can't do."

   "Huh…I thought you would say that. Let me rephrase the question into something of a demand. You WILL don that armour again IF you care for ANYONE other than your pathetic self."

   "Watch who you're calling pathetic you poor excuse for being me."

   "Shane come on now! Both of you sound like immature little brats!" Alanna chimed up.

   Once again the eyes of them both looked at her and she ducked back down feeling the sting of saying something wrong again. "You want to know just how bad I wished I had decided to use the armour? How HELPFUL it would have been?"

   "That armour did nothing more than bring living hell to me and everyone close to me. You KNOW that I'm not lying because you LIVED through it all."

   "I'd go through all that hell again if I could have used it to save the people I care for. You'd be surprised that your sister lives the same life you do in retrospect she DIDN'T have a choice on her chance for using her powers like you do."

   "My sister? Hah! My sister is nothing more than a regular 17 year old on constant PMS it seems."

   The future Shane shook his head, "I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about your BLOOD sister, the one you DON'T know you have."

   "So suddenly I have another sister? Riiiiight, so now I'll see my 'other' sister running around in some crazy get up fighting evil like I did as Meta. Please spare me your stupidity."

   "Shane you can't tell him-!" Alanna realized Shane was going to say something to his future self but was stopped by Shane's hand.

   "There is no other way Alanna…I didn't want it to come to this…but it must I guess. Your other sister is your true sister from when you lived back on the Moon."

   "Riiiiight, and on this Moon I bet there's air for me to breath as well! Oh, look at that! THE MOON IS NOTHING BUT A GIANT ROCK!" Shane of the Present rolled his eyes and responded in a anything but believing voice.

   "You know I don't remember being such a cocky ass as you seem to be Shane."

   "Then again you never had yourself staring you right in the face saying things that defy any damn thing you've come to know."

   "And you think being Meta isn't defying certain…things?"

   "Hell no, I acquired the ability to be Meta when I was born. It's been with me since as long as I've known."

   "And you don't think that it was by fate that it happened?"

   "Of course it was fate…I was destined to save the Earth by utilizing the powers granted to me via that armour."

   "Man, you don't know ANYTHING about who you are then, but then again…I didn't either until I found out analyzing my energy waves and made some matches that I couldn't believe."

   "Ok then, tell me, who am I related to? Who the HELL is my sister supposed to be huh? What about my past or any of that do I NOT know that you do? Come on big guy start talking."

   "Shut up for a moment and I'll throw it all at you. You ARE from the Moon, but not the Moon from now, from the Moon nearly a thousand years ago when the damn thing still was livable."

   "The Moon was actually useable 1000 years ago? Since when was THIS discovered?"

   "I'm getting to that part! Just listen. Back during that time there was a kingdom that watched over the Earth just like Meta watches over the Earth now. It was called the Silver Millennium, and that is where you are ACTUALLY from. The kingdom was destroyed and you decided to be reborn without your memories of what had happened to your old life. You could only watch on as your mother gave her last dying breath to save her people. As she lay on the ground dead having used all her power you couldn't bear to be the last of your race…so you made it possible for yourself to be reborn as Shane and at birth be given your Meta medallion while not remembered who you REALLY were. You created Meta back on the Silver Millennium when you were only a handful of years old, and after that you watched over the Earth with the rest of the people of the Kingdom. The difference was you were not wanted by anyone except your mother, you were…an outcast in your own society. A male by birth was not permitted as heir…you are the heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium, and were not allowed to be given your place because you were not female. Your mother however could not go through with the rule that a male heir was to be killed. You were so young, helpless…and surprisingly brilliant. So instead of being killed, you were snubbed your birthright because you were not female."

   "So where is my father in all of this? I have yet to hear of you saying anything about a father in this whole flashback."

   "There are no records that your father existed…No one knows what happened to him, BUT…I did find that you DID have a father…he was not mentioned very often but from what I did find out about he had the same characteristics that we do in our somewhat…egotistical nature at times."

   "At least I know where that came from now," Shane of the present said with a light laugh.

   "One thing that still puzzles me is WHO is this sister?"

   Shane of the future sighed, "You've met her before. Her name is Usagi…Tsukino Usagi."

   Shane of the present just looked at Shane of the future and scratched his head, "Run that by me again? I'm related to WHOM?"

   "Tsukino Usagi. I believe you met her in Japan this last summer during your little retreat there for studying abroad."

   Shane laughed heartily and said, "I'm related to a JAP chick?! So where are my ancient Japanese roots? I don't have any I'm sorry to say."

   "Well I did tell you that she was your sister from a different time era."

   Shane sighed, "True…it is possible."

   "You did feel her energy signature didn't you? When you were in Japan."

   Shane shook his head, "No, I'm afraid I didn't. I felt something from that…Mamoru or whatever the hell Usagi's boyfriend's name was, but that was all. I felt a little thing from most of her friends…but it wasn't anything really."

   "Well Usagi's…friends are her royal court…when she lived back on the moon, and they all have the ability to turn into Sailor Senshi."

   "Sailor Senshi? Wait…you mean they can turn into warriors like…Jen does?"

   "That would be 100% correct. Jen is also a Sailor Senshi. She's…a bit different from the others…but she was also part of the royal court that protected the kingdom."

   "So the girl I love is part of the same group of people that protects the girl that is related to me that lives IN Japan."

   "Yes."

   Shane just looked around taking all of this in and sighed, "Why…why me."

   "I know that this all is a shock to tell you Shane. Really, I didn't know HOW you would take all this. I half expected you to flip out and try to kill me claiming I'm an imposter or something."

   "Let's just say that I've done a lot of growing up since you made your prediction."

   "In any case…right about this time is when Usagi and Mamoru are to be wed, and have a child."

   "Wait, Usagi was PREGNANT?"

   "Well she's NOT pregnant now, but the night of the honeymoon she does get pregnant."

   Shane made a bad joke and mumbled, "I bet Mamoru is just a machine."

   "In a sad sort of irony, I thought the same thing."

   "So 2 years from now the entire world will end up being changed and destroyed into nothing but a barren wasteland. The girl I met this summer, Tsukino Usagi is actually my sister from when I lived on a civilization that occupied the moon over a 1000 years ago, and will be able to do nothing about it."

   "That is correct. There was nothing that could be done. They came so fast and swept through our defenses so quickly it was like a plague that never ended until…everyone was dead."

   "But what happens now? What if they knew you went back in time to tell me about this? Surely they would do what they could to counter this in any way possible."

   "I know…that's why my time here is short…and soon I must leave this place…or else place the earth of this time in great danger. Now that you know the truth…use it in protecting this world. Please. If I fall in battle…I want you to not let my death be in vain. I want to have the future change so that I will be alive and happy with my friends and family…and you with yours."

   Shane of the present nodded. "You know I will Shane."

   Shane of the future smiled warmly, "Thank you Shane…now-!" Shane of the future turned around and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Shane…get away from here…NOW!"

   Shane of the present felt the same thing and said slowly, "What…is that great POWER?!"

   Shane of the future looked at his other past self and repeated, "Shane, LEAVE! If they find that I had been talking to you they'll KILL the ONLY chance we have at preventing the fate of the future!"

   Shane of the present looked on helplessly and nodded slowly, "Aright…just don't get yourself killed. I hope to see your face again soon. You know where I live."  
   Shane of the future nodded, "Yes I know, now GO!"

   Shane of the present dashed away as Alanna and Shane ignited their beam sabers. "May you not have to endure the hell we've endured Shane…" Shane looked forward as a massive rift in the sky opened up. Down from it dropped 5 to 10 troopers. Each wearing thick coats of armour and about 20 pounds of ammo it appeared. Behind them landed a large Creature that looked similar to an octopus only It's arms were much shorter and it seemed to fit quite well into a suit of armour itself. "Well, bout time you came after us Forlic."

   "Ironic you would return to a time when you were just as weak then as you are now," the squid looking thing replied.

   "Ironic how you never shut up."

   "Well I'm going to shut you up if anything, then we'll SEE what you have to say once I've killed your worthless body."

   "Don't think I'll just roll over for you Forlic, cause your world is about to get ROCKED."

   "Soldiers…attack!"

   The troops screamed war cries and ignited beam sabers of their own. The fight…was on.

            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Shane's house…

   Jen lay on the bed bewildered at what was taking Shane so long to get home. She missed him still, and she knew he was only doing his job, but she wanted him nonetheless. The more he was gone the more she wanted him. She looked at the poster that was on the ceiling but instead of the different players that lined it she imagined each one as Shane doing that pose and or certain gesture. She giggled to herself thinking it looked funny with Shane as the person in the picture. This only made her moan for him all the more. She decided that all she could do for now was sleep on it and just wait for him to come home and tell her that he loved her and he was home. She just had gotten to the point where she was about to fall asleep when she heard the front door shut and the light thumping that only Shane made when he walked instead of the usual heavy thump his parents made. She turned her body toward the door to Shane's room and closed her eyes gently waiting for him to come in and kiss her. Instead Shane came in and quickly went straight through the portal to his command center. Jen looked puzzled by this and was a bit hurt that he was so hasty to forget about her, but the only time she saw the expression on his face was when something dire was happening and it required his full attention. So she understood a little that something must have been going down. Something BIG. Eventually she would be told she figured. Shane was not one to leave her out of something like this, and even when he somewhat did, it was only because he cared for her. It was in this way she fell in love with him. He was always looking out for her, but trusted her at the same time that she could take care of herself. He was warm, gentle and just treated her with such…respect that only he did. No one else had given her such respect before. Shane's reply to this was usually, 'I'm just being me. I would expect no less from myself.' "Such high standards for himself. He puts everyone else before himself. It's such an…honorable quality."

   A few minutes later Shane returned to his room and took a deep sigh. "The journey will be long I fear."

   "Shane?" Jen said in a worried tone, "Everything ok?"

   "Hmmm? Oh…sorry Jen, I'm just…contemplating something. Actually…a lot of things. I'm sorry I barged in here without saying hi. I've just got…a lot to think about."

   Jen smiled, "Hey I know you do that at times, but you always make up for it someway somehow. You're such a wonderful person…and…I just…" Jen turned away crying feeling her heart bulge with pure joy, but within that joy pure sorrow and confusion.

   "Jen. Hey…" Shane sat down next to her and she immediately tried her hardest to hug him. Shane gently grabbed her and gently held her close to him. "Don't you DARE say you don't know why you deserve me. I know why you deserve me. It's because you're so much like me. You're so warm and caring. You put your personal feelings behind everyone else. It's what sets you apart from every other person in this world. It's what makes you who you are, and…it's what I love about you. It's what I fell in love with. You just being you."

   She looked up at his face and just looked at the calm that was within his eyes. They were warm and soft, yet confident and fearless. Jen felt like she was drawn into his eyes and whispered something softly that Shane barely heard. She remembered that last time she had seen his eyes this gentle and warm. It was the same day that she decided to leave Shane. His eyes were the exact same on that day. Brimming with such confidence even though the person he loved more than anything was willing to let her go. How could he be so calm about that? It literally tore her apart. Inside it was like having to cut the actual veins off from the heart. It hurt her that bad that she had to do what she did, but Shane's expression was the same now as it was back then. So full of confidence, and so gentle despite the painful parting. "Shane…how can you be so calm? How did you remain so confident when I left you? Your eyes…they're the same now as they were then."

   Shane laughed lightly and replied, "It's because I trusted you. I was hurt to the very core of my heart. I felt miserable for about the next few months after you broke up with me, but…I never doubted whom I was. I felt confident the day you broke up with me because I knew that if you were happy I would be happy, and now…it is the same thing. My confidence is based off the fact that you will be happy, and I've done a lot of good to bring this about even if it's not directly from me. If you're happy be it with or without me, then my job as a human being trying to other has been fulfilled. I would expect no less from myself. It's why I try to help anyone I can in anyway I can. I might say the wrong thing from time to time, I flaw like everyone else, but if I made a conscious effort to help someone, I won't feel guilty knowing I did what I could for someone."

   "Shane…you've changed so much…but…you're still the same warm friendly person despite all the change."

   "I thank you, and you are still the goofy, loveable, little girl that is about the ONLY person that can actually beat me up or come close to beating me up sparing wise." Jen just let her tears go softly and Shane finished with a slight tinge of pride, "but I think you won't have a prayer against me now if we sparred."

   Jen gave him as hard a punch as she could playfully and sniffled as Shane laughed at her punches at him, "You know I will kick your butt once I'm well enough."

   Shane laughed and stroked her cheek with his soft finger, "When you get better we'll just have to see."

   Jen cooed softly as she felt his warm hand gently move down her face like a comforting massage upon her back, only, instead of getting out stress knots the hands were calm and soft. Like a softly flowing feather moving across her face with ease. "Why am I so naïve sometimes?"

   "Naïve?"

   "Why do I make such…poor choices? Why do I do the things that I do?"

   Shane stared taking in thought and choices but responded with, "I don't know Jen. I think it shouldn't matter about the bad that's happened; it's what you do to make it better that counts. That's how I've lived my life…I've done wrong…and I've done right. When I do wrong…I ask God to forgive me for it, and I do what I can at that time, and for future times, to do what is right of the situation. I don't think you're naïve at all…I think you've made some bad choices in your life, but God has given you a chance to change those bad choices into better ones for your future."

   Jen nodded, "Hey Shane?"

   "Hmm?"

   "If God loves me…why does he let me do stupid things?"

   Shane's smile turned into something of a straight confused face and he replied, "If I knew the answer to that Jen, I would be God myself."

   Jen gently moved her head on his chest, "You might not be God, but you'll always be the person with the right thing at the right time, and you usually have all the answers to questions…so in a way you are my God."

   Shane laughed, "Don't put me up to high now, I'm just as fallible as you are. I'm just…less likely we'll say, after all…I'm human…and as humans we all are fallible…every…last…one." Shane took a deep sigh and remembered the words that were his past…he wasn't human truly. He was Lunarian…but he was human at the same time. He suddenly felt like he didn't belong in this world anymore…like because he wasn't a full human that he would be shunned, but then again he WAS leading a double life, and that never made him any less human before. This was different though. It was like he wasn't who he was. That Shane Jones wasn't anything more than a shell for someone else's soul.

   Jen could feel the change in his body and asked, "Shane? Are you ok? Is something the matter?"

   Shane snapped out of his whom am I thought process and replied trying to cover up, "Hmm? Oh, Yeah everything is fine, I was just thinking about the whole conversation we've been having."

   Jen wanted to believe him, but something about the way he felt at that moment told her otherwise. "You're not being troubled by anything? You feel a little…confused, and wondering."

   Shane made a slight laugh and replied, "If anything I'm just thinking about that long journey I have ahead of me."

   Jen still felt like he was holding something back but decided that it be best if he told her when he felt like it, rather than pester it out of him. "Ok, but if you need to talk, you know I'm here for you…despite my apparent lack of energy."

   Shane laughed lightly, "I know Jen. Just give it a few more days, and you should be well enough to walk again."

   "Days? Ha, hardly…I'll be on my feet by tomorrow."

   "You wanna get sick again? You can't push your body so hard when you're trying to recover. It's not like we're in the midst of a battle or anything."

   Jen rolled back onto the pillow off of Shane's chest and replied with a sigh, "Yes…I know that, but I hate being so…limited. I want my freedom!"

   Shane laughed, "If I were in your position I would be crying the same thing you are now." Shane's laugh turned to a straight face and something made the hair on his neck tingle up with activity. "What is that energy I feel closing in? It's…it's like pure evil!"

   Jen picked up the feeling slightly and shivered a little. "Shane…what's going on? Why am I picking up a feeling like this?!"

   Shane grit his teeth and thought, "What am I going to do? I don't have a chance against anything supernatural without my armour or at the very least my saber." He looked back at Jen with a concerned look on his face and clinched his fist. "Jen…don't worry about that feeling…I'll take care of it."

   Jen could see the sudden look of fear in his eyes. He tried to put on a good bold expression, but his eyes looked afraid. Something made him tremble but he forced himself to face this fear head on. Jen shook her head slowly and replied, "Shane what are you not telling me? I know you know what is up with that feeling. What is going on? What can I do to help?"

   Shane looked over at Jen and the fear suddenly vanished, and was replaced with a cold hatred that scared her, but seemed like the familiar look he had when he was in battle. While it looked cold and it did scare her, it wasn't hatred in his eyes but the courage to protect those that he loved, the courage to stand up to the "wrongs" and make them "right". Salvation in its purest and simplest form. "Jen…when I get back…IF I get back from this battle. Everything I know…I will tell you."

   Shane started to head out of the room but stopped when he heard the soft sound of tears and sobs once more. He stopped in his tracks and lowered his head slightly. Jen could barely see him through her tears and said, "Please Shane, don't get yourself killed. Come back to me…soon please. I've waited a long time to be with you, and I'd hate to lose you to something like this."

   Shane turned around and smiled at her full of confidence and pride, "Hey, I'll be back to wipe those tears away from your eyes. I give you my word as a warrior that I'll make it back here one way…or the other." Shane turned and headed out of the house. He had no idea how he would take care of the impending problem, but he knew that someway somehow, he would in the end walk back alive and victorious.

A farm on the outskirts of town…

   Shane stood waiting for his opponent fully knowing that by now it had sensed his energy and was making a beeline for him. "All I can hope for is a miracle…" Shane looked at the katana in his hand and gripped its hilt hard closing his eyes and trying to focus his mind. "No matter what…I'll protect this world from this evil, because it's what I was destined to do. To protect."

   The wind rustled by slowly and Shane's slightly short dirty dishwater blond hair moved just a bit. In the distance something came flying at him…fast. Something very unearthly and even less unattractive. One of its arms seemed to be clutching something but with how big the creature looked Shane couldn't tell what it was. As soon as the creature got to within a certain distance it touched back on the ground and stood as tall as it could on such firm ground. The creature was holding a young girl in one of its tentacles, and not arm as Shane had thought, and the creature looked something like a large squid. "So I was right…the you from the present does know something."

   "Hardly…all I know is something evil is here, and I'm just the exterminator."

   "The exterminator?! Hardly! You don't seem to see the difference in energy. Mine is FAR superior to yours, and you have not a single shred of protection over your fragile human exterior."

   Shane smiled pridefully, "Perhaps, but then again I've met a lot of things that are about as pretty and intelligent as this blade of grass, and they claimed a lot before I kicked their asses. What makes you so certain you'll fair any better than they did? Or is your ego so big that all you know how to do is wave those slimly tentacles and scare off your opponent, and when that doesn't happen call your mommy for help?"

   The creature grit his teeth and yelled, "How DARE you mock me! You will DIE for such an insult!"

   "Well if you're trying to threaten me you're not doing a very-" A tentacle came ripping across his face with such impact that it knocked him 50 feet in the direction of the punch. Shane growled a little and got back to his feet laughing as the tentacle creature approached him grinning from ear to ear like he had won the lottery.

   "What was that? I can't hear you…human."

   Shane just laughed, "Was that the best you could pull? I've felt pillows hit harder than you. Come on try again you girl."

   The squid whapped Shane with another tentacle and yelled, "NO ONE WILL DISRESPECT Squidile and live!"

   Shane lay on the ground laughing and said with pain in his voice, "You're pathetic, you hit like a girl and you have a girl's name, what's your finishing move going to be? Pillow puff attack?!"

   Squidile stabbed his tentacle into the ground sharply like a dagger, and impaled itself into Shane's shoulder. Shane screamed in agony and pain as blood seeped into the ground and through his shirt soaking it a sticky, crimson red. "Lucky flesh bag. I figured you'd stay still after the beating you just had."

   Shane laughed and coughed replying, "That was all you had? I've taken more pain from a pillow fight!" The girl being held in one creature's tentacles started to move and moaned a little. Squidile was distracted for a moment and looked over at the rustling girl in his tentacle. Shane took the opportunity and took one quick slice with his katana. Squidile had to react quickly, but was still wounded as 3 of his 8 tentacles were dismembered from his body. He growled a bit realizing that cold steel had gone right through his armour.

   "How?! How did that primitive weapon of worthless metal get through my Xentronioum Curiass?!"

   Shane let out a light laugh and looked as though the bleeding wound in his left shoulder did nothing to faze him. "It looks like you have a slight dis-armament."

   Squidile looked at the girl who was struggling slowly to get free. "It appears that I've underestimated how much time I can give you to react. You're much faster than you appear." The squid looked back at Shane and grinned a little. "Perhaps killing you will be worth the effort after all."

   "What makes you think you can kill me? Just a few seconds ago you had me trapped and injured, but it appears that now I have the upper hand."

   "Nnnnnnn…Shane?" the girl said in a hushed tone.

   Squidile looked at the girl again and laughed a little bit. "You mean him? His name is Shane? I thought Shane was the name of your…then that means…of course! Who else could use a weapon of old technology and cut right through futuristic armour?" The creature gave a watered laugh and said with a hit of glee in his voice, "This will be a WONDEROUS day. I'll kill the same person twice in the same day!"

   Squidile tossed the girl aside and she landed hard on the ground tearing aside dirt and tearing her clothes apart more than they were already. "What do you mean kill the same person twice in one day?"

   "Shane…he…he…" one of Squidile's tentacles flew through the air and ripped right through the girl's chest. Blood splashed as the tentacle went right through her body. She screamed and coughed up blood.

   "SILENCE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Squidile screamed as his tentacle removed itself from the girl's body and dripped with her blood.

   "ALANNA!!!!" A voice screamed from behind Squidile. The creature turned around and had no time to react to a massive slice tear through his body. Squidile coughed up blood and fell to the ground dead from the blow. The body of Squidile split into two pieces each one spewing out pools of blood. "Shane…" the Shane of the future held a beam saber in his hands with a massive wound bleeding from his stomach. "Are…you ok?"

   "Am I ok?! Are YOU OK?!" Shane ran over as Shane of the future collapsed to the ground coughing up more blood. "Alanna…set me near…Alanna."

   Shane of the present attended to Shane of the future's wound as quickly as he could but Shane of the future shook his head and pushed the treatment away. "Shane! What the HELL are you DOING?! Let me treat you!"

   "You…know just…*clinching in pain*…as well as I…do…I'm not going…to make…it. Alanna…set me near…my…love."

   Shane of the present could feel the tears in his eyes and he grit his teeth acknowledging his future self's request. "No…you can't…die."

   Shane of the present dragged his future self over to Alanna who wheezed for breath and moved her bleeding hand over to Shane of the future's hand. Shane of the future clasped his lover's hand and said in a dying breath, "Even in death…we'll…always be…together…Alanna. We'll be together… …forever…"

   "Shane…I…love… …youuuu…" Shane of the present watched through his tears as the two lovers of the future died in each other's arms.

   After a few minutes Shane looked down and said to the wind, "The present met the future…and now it's time to create my own future…with the one I love…"


	6. Recollection of the Past and Hope For th...

(AN: This chapter really doesn't have much more going on other than the fact that it shows the true relationship and feeling of how powerful the emotion of love can be, and what it can do to two people who truly love each other.)

An Unavoidable Fate…Recollection of the Past and Hope For the Future

   Jen's heart raced as the minutes passed by without a sign that Shane was home or was all right. Each passing minute made her more and more worried about him. She wanted to scream out to him in hopes he'd hear her it was eating her away so badly. No armour, no beam saber…just a sword. A regular katana with no real power to it. How was Shane going to kill something unearthly and most likely wielding more power than the whole army of a large third world nation, when he had nothing more than one piece of cold steel at his side. The sheer fact that he had nothing to help him fight except that old piece of metal made her worry even more than she figured she should, but then again this was the worrying of a loved one. It worried her down the core of her very physical being all the way through her soul. This was the only person in the history of the universe that cared about her so much that he was willing to give his own life over and over just for her. It was no surprise that when she lived on the Moon SOOOO long ago that she was well renown for her unsurpassed beauty. She had guys twice as old as her asking her out, but…she was happy with the man she had fallen for. A man by the name of Keikito Ashura. He was a gentle, but strong Knight who protected the kingdom of the Moon against the forces of evil. While not known for his gung-ho fighting he slew many a demon with little to no effort and made no attempt to allow anything remotely evil to fester itself within the confines of the place called eternal heaven by some. Jen remembered the times he would blow in her ear and hold her in his strong muscular built body. Keikito was a VERY big man and was VERY strong. One of the strongest if not the most powerful next to the Queen and the Princess' inner court. And Jen was not known as Jennifer Smith. Her true birthright name was Tashi Kione, and she was not a true Sailor Scout so much as a member of an elite group created to overlook the development of the Earth and keep it safe from danger. Tashi had been awarded metals of valor MANY times. She was among the most decorated senshi in the entire history of the Moon for completing missions FAR beyond expectations, but to her…it was meaningless to be so powerful. The man Keikito preoccupied her heart. Just looking at his chiseled and flawless body made her melt into a pool of ooze and she could feel the thump-thump of her heart as it tried to escape. He was the man she wanted…not the second best. She wanted the best, and to have the best would require a lot of work. Jen still remembered the day long ago when they first met up with each other. A chance meeting at the royal barracks where they had been assigned for a short period of time. The moment she saw him it was like a fire had been lit inside her heart, and nothing could extinguish the flame that burned inside of her. Oh sure she had met a few guys in her younger years and found nothing but heartache, but this…this feeling was much different she remembered. It felt…like nothing she had ever experienced before. More than just puppy love…more like love…at first sight. "I was so old back then…I'm only 15 now…but back then I was almost…20." Jen relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes slowly letting her mind remember her past. She remembered how being around Keikito made her feel. So warm…and wonderful inside, nothing like anyone else she had been with had made her feel at the time. So what else could she do but feel scared to approach him? He was only 6 years older than her and already a more seasoned veteran. The laws did not forbid anything when it came to romance and love so much as it did not be placed above the responsibilities that were to be performed as a member of the Knight/Senshi guard. Keikito's dark green eyes were well complimented to his pony tailed long blond hair and red bandana he wore across his forehead. If Rambo had been done back in the day then he would have beaten out Stallone for the part by FAR. The only difference was Keikito's gentle soul and his compassion for others. If he was on the field of battle he would be the leader and showed no mercy for his opponents, but away from the battle he was more controlled and relaxed than almost all of his companions. A strong warrior housing a gentle but rock steady soul. The girls were always hitting on him and of course he was respecting them in kind, but did not so much as "flirt back" with them. He did accept to court a few ladies on dates, but nothing really…serious. He was content on being the best person he could but just did not really think any of the girls he courted were the "one." He was content on not doing anything rash until he had found this "one." Jen's mind seemed to laugh at how much Keikito revealed about him on one of their dates. The ironic thing about it was HE was the one that asked Tashi out. She didn't know why he liked her, only that what she was after was what she got. By no means was it easy to convince Keikito that she was anything more than the other girls that flocked him like a warm and tasty meal, but the feeling that he got around her, it was unlike anything he had ever felt. She still remembered his kind and well thought out words the day he told her how he felt.

   "Tashi. You are unlike…anyone I've ever met. You go beyond the term perfect and make it jealous of how much more than perfect you are. Each time I see you I feel myself drawn to you like a magnet. I can't get you out of my mind no matter what I try to do. All my life I've looked for someone who was different from everyone else. Someone who was the 'one.' Tashi Kione…I know that in my heart, you might be the 'one.' You are the kind-hearted, strong willed person that I see myself with down the road. I want to be the first person before someone else takes you away to ask you to be my girlfriend." The night he asked that was gorgeous, and romantic. The air was full of rose smell and the place he had taken her to ask her this was a small hillside many miles outside of the main city. The grassy hill was slowly blowing about a gentle wind that was not real, but more of an artificial wind that made the mood seem even…more perfect than she thought it could be. She remembered her eyes stared into Keikito's and all she could see was what he presented to her…gentleness, warmth, compassion, and most importantly…love. He loved her. It was like heaven was giving her this one chance at love and a happy life away from fighting, with the most perfect person she had ever seen. She wept tears of joy for perhaps the first time in her entire life. She had never remembered anyone so…meaningful to her in her entire life. Keikito was the 'one' she felt. It was no doubt in her mind…it was as clear as the day and night. She had felt something with other guys, but Keikito…he was no man she felt…he was her soul mate. It left no doubt in her mind the more she was with him. The more they were together the more it just assured her how right she was. Then…on that fateful day…when tragedy struck the Moon and all of it's inhabitants. There was no way to warn the Moon that there was a planned attack from the Earth…it was so sudden…and so evil outright that it caught everyone off guard. The pain…of it all set in when she rushed back to see everyone fighting and millions of people dead already. She saw her boyfriend wounded but still fighting…she screamed and he reached out for her one last time, but then…was stabbed right through the back with the sword of a human child. A child…killed her first love…the only person she ever felt like would understand her life. Her mind returned to the conscious world but her eyes were still closed. She could feel something mixed with tears on her face…it was like she could feel the blood from his wound as it was coming from her eyes. Soon however she realized that this was not his blood, and she opened her eyes to see Shane holding his left shoulder blood seeping from his wound as he watched her sleep peacefully. He looked in pain, but not from the wound…more like a deep wound that hurt him inside more than anything.

   "Shane! You're bleeding! Are you ok?!" She thought first about the wound on his shoulder more than anything. She reached to try and move his hand away from the wound to see how bad it was, but Shane turned away the pain in his face still showing.

   "Jen…don't worry about this wound…I'll be fine. Nothing a few hours in the meditating waters won't heal. I'm just…I'm so hurt right now. I feel so…alone right now."

   "Shane?" Jen's voice changed to concern and she looked at him with a slight hurting feel to her face shape.

   "I'll tell you everything…that I found out today…and what is going on right now."

   "What's going on Shane?" Jen asked as Shane slid his arms under her and picked her up cringing a little as the wound in his shoulder stung a little. "Where are you taking me?"

   "To the meditating waters. That way you can get a little more recovery and I can tell you everything I know now…about who I am."

   The portal to the command central of Meta opened and Shane carried Jen through. Jen blushed a little making a slight thought to be carried across the threshold after a wedding. "It's been a while since I've seen this place."

   Shane set her down beside the door to the meditation waters room. "Yeah. It almost seems surreal again that we're here once more. Together…under less than critical circumstances." Jen giggled a little and Shane input the command code to open the door. The doors to the room swished open and a wisp of dust and particles created a sort of fogged up feeling for but a second. Shane picked Jen back up and carried her into the soothing waters that wisped with light steam and relaxation. Slowly he sat down against the wall that held the waters in place and the water started to flow into his wounded right shoulder. Jen could feel the waters giving her strength back as well and she took a full deep breath letting her muscles relax even more.

   She looked over at Shane who was in a state of simple meditation to keep his body calm and said blushing a little, "Ummm…Shaney?"

   Shane's ear twitched when she said his name like that but he responded, "Yes?"

   "I think…it would be better if you took your shirt off, and just let the waters do their thing."

   Shane gave a light laugh and said, "You have forgotten haven't you…the water doesn't stain clothes at all. It's not even really water. It's some chemical compound that rapidly regenerates the dead cells of the body, while keeping the excess energy being used at a low temperature. The only reason I call it water is because it looks and tastes like water. It's tasteless, and because water is tasteless…unless it's polluted badly, I called it water."

   "Shannnnnnneeeeeey! Pwease?!" Jen gave him a big puppy eyed look. "Just pretend it will stain your clothes and take your shirt off for me?"

   Shane's eye started to twitch and he could tell she just wanted to see him with his shirt off. He sighed and nodded slowly, "Fine…but just this once…and only my shirt is going off."

   Jen's face turned a little upset by his remark and responded, "What do you mean that's the only thing going off? You thought I wanted to…or would even THINK like…ok I'm not talking to you now…" She folded her arms and turned her head away from him. She blushed a little and responded a bit kinder, "but thank you for doing what I asked you."

   Shane shook his head and grit his teeth as he removed his shirt showing the massive wound in his shoulder being repaired. "Damn…and I liked this shirt too."

   Jen turned back around and looked at his wound blood still seeping out slowly however. She opened her mouth to say something but could say nothing. Shane looked in so much pain, and it almost looked like tears were forming in his eyes. "Shane…are you…crying?"

   Shane shook his head and looked back at the healing waters as they moved and rippled about slowly. "No Jen…I'm just…thinking about a few things, and how to…explain them…to you. May I slide closer to you?"

   Jen blushed brightly and lowered her head and nodded slowly giving a cute, "Hai."

   Shane slide over until his body was touching her's and she couldn't help but feel…embarrassed. She started to laugh a little in a cute little girl voice and looked at Shane. Shane however was staring at her with a face that could break stone it was so powerful. Her giggling subsided and she touched his chest running her fingers down the muscles that lined it. It didn't seem like he was that strong, considering he didn't have a BULGING chest, but it was toned, and strong nonetheless. Touching his chest like she did reminded her of Keikito and how safe she felt being near someone that was strong. She put her head on her hand and her hand on his chest and sort of started to stare off feeling so warm and comfortable on Shane's chest. Shane looked down at her relaxed figure and took a deep sigh. "So who do I remind you of?"

   Jen suddenly snapped back to the world of the living and said a bit confused, "What? What do you mean?"

   Shane smiled slightly and put his head back facing the ceiling. "Jen, I know that before you left the moon you must have had SOMEONE who you loved."

   Jen felt like a scolded dog and slowly nodded her head on his chest. "Yes…I did Shane…but that was so long ago, and he died on the day-."

   "The day my home was destroyed…"

   Jen looked up at him quickly and saw he was crying. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry. He never cried. He was like…a wall. Something about seeing him in tears must have shaken him so deep it was like being killed. Or the very thought that he was dying or dead. She didn't know how to respond to him other than put her hand up to his tears and try to whip them away. Shane grabbed her by the wrist and shook his head still looking at the ceiling. "Shane…" Jen could feel his grip was not hard, but was such that he just needed to let these tears fall on their own.

   "Jen…you've know who you were your whole life. You knew of your past. You've known what happened your whole life. I thought I did, but it appears I don't. It appears that the past I thought I had was indeed my past, but I have another past. A past that is endowed with more pain and suffering than I ever imagined. I just found out today WHY we mix so well together, and why we have been able to understand each other so well." Shane closed his eyes and more tears fell from his cheeks. Jen could only see as the tears dropped into the soothing waters and wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out WHAT she should say to him. She had NEVER seen this from him. How could she decide what would be best for someone she had NEVER seen like this? Before she could consider what was the best to do Shane continued speaking, "It's because we both came from the same place."

   Jen seemed a little confused by his answer and replied, "You're from California too?"

   Shane sniffled a little and laughed, "No no no, I'm saying we are both from…the Moon. The Moon of 1000 years ago."

   Jen's eyes got a little bigger and she opened her mouth to say something but could only come out with, "Wh…what?"

   Shane nodded slowly and looked back at her face again and finished, "I can see why you seemed so familiar to me too. I'm sure that when we lived on the Moon I saw you before."

   Jen blushed and shook her head, "I don't think I ever saw you when I lived on the Moon, and I remember that so…vividly."

   "I only know of what befated our home. I don't know anything more than a few other sketchy things. I'm sure it's because I was asked to remove everything I knew of my past life on the Moon. I didn't want to know it existed. So I was asked to have it wiped from my mind…forever."

   "Why would you want to forget about something that happened to you so long ago?"

   "Because…back then…I was an outcast. I didn't belong in the society of the Silver Millennium. Everyone but my mom wanted me dead. So…I decided that the past was not worth remembering. I don't want to remember something that was nothing more than an entire lifetime of a bad memory."

   "But why would you want to forget it? No one's life is full of nothing but bad memories! You think being killed for being an outcast is bad? How about seeing the one you love with all your being killed right in front of your very eyes?" Jen was mad, but crying tears rushed down the sides of her face, "Do you think it's easy for me to just forget what happened to me when I was on the Moon?! I can't Shane! I won't! I want to remember the joy, the love, and even the pain I experienced, because it's part of who I AM!"

   "Well that's because you HAD love in your life. I didn't have anything. I had no one to be with, and no one to understand what it was like to be shunned from a society that wanted eternal peace. I was an outcast…and that was all there was. I don't want to think back to my old life and go, how did I approach this situation back then? Oh yeah, that's right that never HAPPENED. I WAS ALONE!"

   Jen raised her arm in anger and gave him a weak slap across the face, and the impact barely made any mark at all. "SHANE WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST!!" Jen started crying harder and harder and couldn't even form words.

   Shane looked down on her and put his hand to his face apologizing, "Jen…I'm sorry, but…you had a good life back on the Moon. I want you to remember the good times you had on the Moon, but…I won't remember anything about my past because it wasn't anything worth remembering." Shane pulled her closer to his warm, firm body and she calmed down putting her face onto his chest. "But…if there is one thing I want to remember forever…it's what I do have here. I had a bad life back then. It's not something I want to remember, but what I have with you…here, now…I NEVER want to forget that. Not even the times before this that we had together. I want to remember the good, and…the bad. I'm sorry about what happened to the one you loved back on the Moon, and I hope you never do forget him, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I love you Jen…and I don't want to lose you again. You…are the kind of person I see myself down the road with. You have everything that I look for in a girl. I can't describe it other than…I just KNOW. My past sucked, but you weren't in my past. I want my past to be the past that I had with YOU, and I want the present and future to be with you as well."

   Jen sighed and shook her head, "Shane…why…are you so upset about your past? Why can't you forgive everything that's happened over a thousand years ago?"

   Shane scuffed and said, "Jen…I'm not one for forgetting the bad. I usually live with it because I know that there is more good than bad, I just have to find it. Something…about my past…it was basically a fight for survival. I was living on my own, with no real help. People wanted me to just flat out die. They didn't think a male heir to the throne was right. So they just decided instead of talking they would lay down their own 'Law' and do what they wanted to." Shane still shook his head and finished, "Besides…royalty means nothing to me. I may have been crown Prince to the throne, but I don't think I would have taken it honestly, had I been given a choice in the matter. I like being normal. No titles or fancy parties, or politics. I'm just me, here; with the people I care about trying to keep them safe from anything that may try to hurt them. I want nothing more than to put away my armour forever and say, the universe does not contain evil anymore. It is forever washed clean of evil, but that won't happen. No matter what I do. The world is full of evil hearts, and as long as temptation exists so will the hearts of evil that wish to cause havoc, chaos, hurt, and pain. So I will keep fighting to protect what I hold dear. I won't lose no matter what the cost, I will protect who I love and care for with my last breath. Even beyond my death I will find some way to protect over those whom I care for. So if you look at it this way my past is nothing more than protecting people. Ever since I've been Meta I've been protecting people I care for, and for those who have no idea of how harsh the world really is. If you want to know what my past is. You've seen it when I dawn the armour. The armour is my past, my present, and now it shall be my future. However…" Shane looked down at Jen and lifted her chin up to face him and he continued, "I want something more in this life than just armour and millions of people to protect. I want someone I can fight to protect and realize that the person I'm protecting loves me. They want me to fight for them, but also want me to be someone to love them. Someone they can cry on with they've had a bad day, or just need a shoulder. I don't care about the past. The past is nothing more than something that was. I want something that is...right now; is…is you. I want you in my life. I don't care WHAT roadblocks, hurdles, vines, ANYTHING I have to do. I just want you. I want someone I can just be normal with and live my life in love. I love you Jennifer Smith. I can't take that back just because I feel like it. I can't help that no matter what I do you're in my mind somewhere. You are someone who I never thought would understand me, and yet you are. You understand me as well if not more than I can understand myself sometimes. I want nothing more than to live out my days being with you and having you here with me. I love you Jen, and I can't change that ever."

   Jen's heart was beating like a war drum. She was fixated on every word that came out of Shane's mouth, as it seemed to just flow from him like a waterfall. She could feel her breath shortening and her eyes locking onto him not even pausing to blink. Slowly she moved her head up and touched lips with Shane. She softly kissed him and could feel tears streaming from her eyes. Her energy seemed to be returning. She was able to hold herself up and rose up a little more so that she was face level with Shane instead of looking up at him. She pushed a little harder on his lips feeling the love and compassion that he returned to her from his own lips. The longer she kissed him the faster her heart pounded. The harder it pounded the more she wanted to just 'show' him how much she loved him, but despite everything she resisted that urge on far more…romantic occasions. Eventually they broke off the kiss and she looked at him smiling and grabbed him as tight as she could. She never wanted to let go of him. He had always been there for her when she needed someone, so why would he lie about something this important now? "Shane…I really, really, REALLY love you too. Why are you so…why am I so in love with you? I can't even begin to understand WHY and yet every time I see you, every time I'm…WITH you…I feel so…so…perfect just being in your arms. Being held, being complimented, being…just about anything with you. When I'm with you I feel I can overcome anything no matter how tall it stands. I never even felt this close to Keikito honestly. You're just so…perfect for me. You are the person that fits the kind of man I want to be with forever. You are honest, gentle, a gentleman, and you are trustworthy. You put everyone else before yourself, and you're such a jerk about it."

   Shane blinked a few times, "A jerk?"

   "Yes! A jerk!" Jen started crying, "Why are you such a jerk?! Why are you always helping everyone else even at the cost of your own life!? What if you die?! You're so selfish in that aspect. You think only of yourself when you put your life on the line because you don't care what happens to yourself!" She erupted in tears and put her crying head on his left shoulder.

   Shane looked at that same shoulder and saw that the flesh was back on it securely and that the injury from before was almost fully healed. All it took was about an hour and he was patched up good as new. Jen's tears gently trickled down his shoulder and she hit him with all her strength crying at him. He put his other arm around her and then wrapped her up with his left arm holding her on his chest. She punched it as hard as she could there as well and just let the tears fall down his toned chest. She had her teeth grit and looked up at him. "Jen…why do you think I'm so selfish when I put my life on the line? Why do you think I put my life on the line to begin with? It's because…I care for others…and if you were in danger I would lay my life down to protect yours…I'm not afraid to die for the one I love. I never will be." Shane gently moved his calm smiling face toward Jen's and she gently closed her tear-stained eyes awaiting his kiss. Once they met lip to lip it was like a giant spike of energy erupted filling Jen with all her strength once more. It was like Shane was feeding her his energy to make her better, faster. She could feel that energy revive her weakened muscles and they felt strong and fully re-energized. She removed her lips from his slowly and stared into his greenish/blue eyes. They seemed to change color into a darker blue right before her eyes. It signaled he was calming down and was feeling slightly…relaxed.

   Jen could feel her heart beating so quickly it seemed like it would rip out from her chest at any moment. She started to shorten her breath and it seemed like she was almost in a trance. Something inside of her was telling her that the only way to REALLY show him how much she cared for him would be to tear off ALL his clothes, but her logic was still functioning and she knew that doing something like that now would not be a good idea for either of them. "Shane…please…never let go of me. No matter what happens please hold on to me tight."

  Shane's grip on her tightened on her and he replied, "You think I would want to let the most important thing to me get away from me? If you think I would you've got another thing coming."

   Jen lay there in the healing waters with him and cried lightly enjoying every moment she had with Shane. She didn't care if the world ended tomorrow; all she knew was that she was in the arms of the one who she knew could make her eternally happy. The two lay in the waters holding one another for another 20 to 30 minutes before Shane took a deep breath and stirred a bit. Jen looked up at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

   Shane smiled happily and replied somewhat playfully, "You think something would bother me when I'm with you?"

   Jen laughed a little and smacked his arm playfully back saying, "Silly, you know what I'm saying."

   Shane nodded, "Yes I know, and no nothing is wrong. I just thought we should get out now since I'm back at full strength, and since you're back at full strength I think we should take care of a few things. Mainly that mall and getting a hold of your folks."

   Jen's lips turned a bit displeasured with needing to do that but nodded. "Hey at least I get to head to the mall, so it's not a complete loss in my book. The parents issue however…that is going to take some clearing up."

   Shane sighed and nodded lightly, "Oooooooh yeah, that isn't going to be fun to explain. Don't worry though I'm sure I'll figure out a good explanation." Slowly Shane got back to his feet and Jen giggled at his toned frame of a body. "Hey, no knocking on the body now you."

   She stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "Nuuuuu, you have a VERY sexy body."

   Shane laughed and just shook his head, "If you say so Jen." He helped Jen back to her feet and she almost had trouble walking. Her legs were a little wobbly still when she tried to move, but after a few moments she gained full control over them once more. Shane picked up his shirt and shook his head saying, "Man! I loved that shirt! Stupid ass tentacle demon."

   Jen did a slight twirl to meet his face, giggled at him, touched his nose with her index finger, kissed him and replied, "Don't worry hun, I'll get you another one soon."

   Shane nodded and replied, "Aright."

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

In the distant future…

   "Sir," the information officer saluted, "We have good news and bad news I'm afraid."

   "Good news first. I've had a rather sluggish day."

   "Yes sir. The last two remaining resistance members are dead. We found the remains of them both just a few hours ago."

   The commanding officer jumped for glee and laughed evilly, "The world is now MINE!!!"

   "However…"

   The senior officer looked over at the information officer sternly and responded, "You better come out with the bad news before I just kill you off."

   "S-s-s-sir! It appears that Squidile was killed! Reports indicate that one of the resistance members killed him and then died after slaying him."

   "With all war comes a casualty. His death was not in vain though. With the death of that little brat the barrier guarding the palace should now be weakened. It's only a matter of time before we break in and take care of the royal family. They are the only REAL threat to us now."

   "Yes sir. What shall I tell the troops?"

   "Tell them…our objective is growing closer and closer, and is in sight."

   "Yes sir!" The information officer bowed and left the room.

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Back in the Present…

   Jen hadn't done something like this is…weeks. Not to mention the fact that she was doing it all with Shane just set that entire…feeling of romance. She just loved it all. Everything about it was just making her jump for joy. Everyday with him was like this. I mean there were a few days that weren't ALL romantic, but when he had to be romantic he could pull it off better than just about 90% of the population she felt. He wasn't a god awful romantic, but he wasn't just a complete jerk or some other kind of boring person. She pulled him from store to store checking out thing after thing like it was her birthday or some other major shopping holiday. Eventually she saw a dark navy dress that made her jaw drop and she just stood fixated on it. She had a navy blue dress, but it was getting a bit small for her as she was still growing up. This one was just perfect for her. It looked like her old navy dress only instead of it having thin straps around the shoulders it was strapless and the V cut for the legs was much higher than the other one. Instead of going up to her knees this one went almost all the way up to her hips. The whole dress was more of a…seductive look than her old one, but still had all the beauty of her old one and then some. She turned around and looked at Shane with diamond gleams in her eyes and said, "PLLLLLLLLEASE get me that dress for my b-day?"

   Shane laughed and checked his watch, "Well maybe when it's September 25th I'll get you the dress for your birthday and not when it's March 17th."

   Jen moaned a little and begged him harder, "Pwwweease Shaney?!!! Pwease! Pwease! Pwease?!!!!"

   Shane shook his head, "Sorry Jen. That's birthday material, not regular shopping material."

   Jen shook her head, "No no. EVERYTHING is regular shopping for a girl."

   Shane sighed, "Ok then let me rephrase what I mean; Shane is not a bank. He needs time to make money to get something that costs 200 dollars like this dress."

   Jen laughed and hugged him, "It's ok Shaney. Just save up 200 dollars and get it for me. Then we'll call it even."

   "Even!? Even for what!?"

   "Ummm…for…me…being such a nice girlfriend to you."

   Shane just hung his head and shook it slowly. Jen laughed and pulled him over to another area of the mall going off about what else she wanted to buy. Shane checked his watch again and noticed it was getting to be about 8:30 and while it WAS a Friday, he realized that he had to set off on the journey tonight ASAP. There was still the matter of dealing with Jen's parents, but he figured that he could push that back just a FEW days. Even though he knew what he had to do he was hesitant about it. It had been almost 3 years now since he had even touched the medallion, and life was peaceful in those 3 years. He didn't want to return to times of war. War only brought on more and more death and bloodshed. Despite all of this opposition his soul knew that sometimes the only way to bring about peace was to go to war. The only difference about this war and a war fought by millions was the fact that he was the only line of defense against mounds of monsters, demons, and just about anything under the sun. His only ally he had ever known was holding his arm dragging him about from store to store giggling and talking like a little schoolgirl. He had always looked for something to comfort him in times of war and he had found that comfort sometimes, but then there were those times where he felt outcast and alone. Like no one understood who he really was. Loneliness was not going to get him this time however. He had someone else to draw courage from. Someone he KNEW would want to be by his side when everything went down. She was just as much about war as he was. She hated all of it…but…she knew that to protect the ones she loved, she was willing to risk it all for them. She too found comfort in the fact that there was someone else who risked it all to protect everyone. Shane shook his head before he got to deep into the thought and looked at his watch again. "Hey Jen, I REALLY need to get home. There are a few things I have to do…sooo how about we come back to the mall in a few days ok?"

   Jen pleaded with him to let them stay just a bit longer but to no avail did she change Shane's mind. She sighed and nodded eventually giving into defeat, "Ok…but you better promise me we'll come back and you'll get me that dress."

   "What?!"

   Jen grinned knowing she won that battle without much of a fight. "Thank you Shaney. You're the best." She kissed him on the cheek and dragged him out of the mall toward the car with Shane just laughing and shaking his head.

Later that night…

   Shane had already gotten the clearing from his mother about having Jen over just as long as she didn't catch them getting TOO close. She re-iterated this MANY times to Shane as he agreed knowing that his intention was anything but with Jen. Despite the fact he had feelings for her…very DEEP feelings, he wasn't about to destroy his life for 5 seconds of pleasure. He liked romance more anyways and just spending time with Jen made him happy. He loved just spending time with her. It's not like he had other things he had to take care of, but it was just the fact that the time he got with her he made the most of. After the discussion Shane, Jen, and Karen (Shane's mother) sat down to eat. Dinner was indeed a treat. Chicken noodle casserole was Shane's favorite dish. The sad thing was because they were at the mall when dinner was served they had to eat it nuked, which of course Shane didn't mind at all. There was still more than half a pot of dinner left and before anyone could say a word Shane was already asking Jen and Karen if either of them would have seconds. Karen shook her head and Jen, after taking a bite, replied, "You better save some of that for me if you do."

   "Is the meal good Jen?" Karen asked.

   "VERY good Mrs. Jones. It's almost like my favorite meal. Would you be willing to give me the recipe? I might have to cook it some night for Shane since he still can't cook."

   Karen laughed and Shane said nearly choking on a piece of food, "Hey! I told you that one time wasn't my fault! I can cook!"

   Jen looked at him with one eye open and replied, "Suuuuuuuure you can."

   Shane swallowed a giant forkful of food and responded, "Hey, I can cook mac n' cheese so BACK OFF!!" He laughed full of pride, and Jen shook her head.

   "Shane the dog you have could make mac n' cheese," Jen replied.

   Karen got a good laugh off of that and said, "So this must be the Jen you were talking about back then."

   Shane kinda blushed and said, "Mom! Don't say something like that!"

   Jen blinked a little bit, "Nani? What did he say about me?! When! When!? When!?"

   Karen started, "Oh he said he had found this really sweet girl, and that you were kinda young at the time. I still think you are a little young to be his friend honestly, but I'm only saying that because I'm looking out for you both."

   "Mom!" Shane whined, "Ok! Enough! Please…no more of that kinda…talk. We're not like THAT."

   "So you're not going out?"

   "Uhhhh, well technically you could say we ARE, but…look mom, just…let me be me please? I am REALLY thankful for your concern, but please try to remember that we didn't just rush into this whole dating thing. We've known each other for 5 years now, and we've been really good friends the whole time. She's almost out of High School and I just finished my final year so PLEASE cut me a LITTLE slack."

   "Well in a way she is Shane. I mean she trusts you enough that she's willing to let us sleep in the same room," Jen replied.

   "Same room?" Karen said, "I never said I would let you two-"

   "Look mom I'm sleeping on the floor and she gets my bed. I'm serious I am NOT looking for something like THAT. I told you that I don't know HOW many times."

   "I don't care Shane. I'm still your mother and you're living in my house so you go by my rules," Karen replied.

   "Mom!"

   "Shane. Do you even want her to stay the night?"

   Shane moaned a little and sighed, "Fine…be that way." Shane cleaned his plate up and put his dishes in the sink. Then he headed off to his room still a bit angered by his mother's decision.

   "Mrs. Jones?" Jen asked once Shane was away from the kitchen, "What else did Shane say about me?"

   "Well it's been a while since he REALLY talked about you, but he described you as a beautiful young woman who acted much more mature than your age suggested. I honestly can say that had you not had that mature attitude I don't think Shane would have gotten this close to you. One thing he always talks about is he likes a girl who is mature and honest with him. He'll warm up to you if you aren't, but when someone tries to get to close to him and he feels they just aren't that type he'll kind of…push them away a little. He's not doing it to be rude, but he just kinda…does it indirectly."

   "But he seems so…nice. I mean he tells me that he's romantic and gentlemanly like and he's not lying. I haven't seen anything to back up what you're saying yet…but…then again…Shane and I ARE pretty close."

   "I think its cause he likes you a lot. He's not a really rash person. He makes a lot of wise choices now, but he's so serious. I wish he could just lighten up sometimes."

   Jen looked down at her helping and could understand why he was so uptight sometimes, but responding to Shane's mother as to a good reason why was NOT such a bright idea. "Well that is true. He's usually very serious sounding. Doesn't really relax and always seems on edge."

   Karen sighed, "If anything. I hope he starts to calm down now that he has someone he's found that he likes. Look, Jen, you two can sleep in his room tonight, but PLEASE don't do anything stupid. I really am going out on a limb here I think, but I feel like I can just trust you."

   Jen smiled and nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Jones, and don't worry. One thing I DO know about Shane that sets him apart from all the other guys I know is that his mind isn't filled with perverse thoughts of sex and vile grossness. He's actually quite a gentleman at heart. He's never ONCE made a pass on me in that sense ever. He's willing to talk more than anything, and it's usually about life and things that most people just don't talk about. I really think he's a nice guy at heart and that he's being himself when he acts and talks."

   Karen could see and hear the sincerity in Jen's voice and hugged her a little, "Thanks."

   Jen blinked, "For what?"

   "For telling me how he is around others. Lately the last couple of years he's been somewhat…distant with us. The last week or so he's been very talkative and everything. I guess he just needed to come out of his shell in a way."

   Jen nodded and smiled, "Anytime Mrs. Jones." Jen cleaned up her plate and set it in the sink before moving back into Shane's room.

   Shane lay on his bed his face a little upset but didn't seem to sound all that upset. His laptop was laying on his stomach and Jen peeked at what he was looking at. "I bet you're wondering what I'm looking at."

   Jen nodded and could only tell that what Shane was looking at was some kinda map. "What is this a map of some kinda strange land?"

   Shane laughed a little, "It's a map of the Zainlain dimension."

   "Zainlain dimension?"

   "It's where I put the Meta medallion for safekeeping. It's been…almost 3 years now since I saw it. All I know is that I should map out the area just incase I ever DID have to use it again. Honestly though…I really would rather not use it."

   "Wha? Why not?"

   Shane sighed, "That thing did nothing more than cause me problems. I never understood why I fought, whom I was trying to protect. So I basically fought on the basis that this was the right thing to do. Then you came along…and suddenly I found myself fighting for something completely different. I started fighting because I felt it my duty to protect you, and then I thought about all the other people who needed protecting. The world was so innocent and unknowing of all the evil that actually existed right on top of them. I thought I had finally understood everything, but then…you decided that you didn't love me as much as you thought you did. It set off something in me. It set off this sudden thought of what was I really fighting for?" Shane turned his head and looked outside at the dimly lit sky and sighed, "I realized that it wasn't the world I was protecting, it was you I was trying to protect, and once that was gone from my life. I felt no more reason to fight. It's been 3 years since I felt this sudden…urge to protect someone like this, but now…I don't know if I honestly could protect you. I'm not as strong as I was, and it's been so long. I don't know if I would be able to use that armour again."

   Jen looked at him and slapped him across the face, "What are you saying!? You have been protecting me since the day I met you!" Jen closed her eyes and turned around, "Even while I wasn't with you I felt your warmth and love protecting me. Telling me that if I were ever in danger you would be there for me to protect me. I never gave up on that feeling ever. Shane you are something extremely special to me. You've always and I mean ALWAYS been there for me. When I needed someone you were the first person that came to my mind. I trusted you no matter how far apart we had gotten. You WERE the first person to come to my mind. Sometimes after I had a hard battle I would look around and wait to be congratulated for doing so well, but then I would realize that you weren't there anymore, that you weren't beside me, but every time I realized this I would smile and look at the sky. I could look at that sky and know exactly what you would do after a battle, and I knew that feeling that you gave me when you hugged me and kissed me. I held onto that warm feeling through it all. Back then when I left you I was foolish. I honestly didn't know what love was. I didn't know what it meant to be in love with someone. The deepness of my love was something I didn't understand. So because I didn't understand it you paid the price with our relationship we had go into the crapper. I look back on that and I feel so…stupid! I had actual, TRUE love right there in my face! It was so damn in plain sight that it was like a sign saying you are in love! Shane…no matter how far away I was from you, you WERE protecting me with your love, and no matter how far away I was from you, I was protecting you with my love. I know there were times where you would just…scream because you were waiting to see my face or think that I was in trouble, but the fact was I was there with you the whole time. I just HATE you sometimes though; I hate you because you let me get pulled away from you. You gave up your fighting to protect me because you didn't think you were protecting anything important anymore. Shane…you have been protecting me ALWAYS, but what about your mother? Your father? Aren't they important to you?"

   Shane nodded, "OF COURSE THEY ARE! It's just…"

   "You were in love with me, and you let the feeling of not being there to protect me cloud your duty to protect your family, and everyone else."

   Shane sighed, "God I feel like and idiot…and here I think I'm so damn smart and tough. I can't even keep going when the going gets tough."

   "Shane what happened in the past happened in the past. You live you learn you move on. I don't know how many times this has been said but…what we have…here…now. I wouldn't give it up for the world. No matter what happens to us you're always protecting me. It might not be physically there for me always, but I feel your love protecting me. It gives me strength when the going gets tough." Jen slid on top of Shane moving his laptop to the side and kissed him. Shane again was caught off guard by her kiss but wrapped his arms around her and started returning her kiss back to her and then some. Jen slightly arched her back and moaned a little and said with a slight sigh, "Shane…I love you from the bottom of my heart. No matter where I go or what happens to me I know you're there with me through it all. You give me courage, you give me support, and you give me love. Without you I know for a fact I wouldn't have been able to keep fighting. I don't want you to give up the fight anymore. No matter where I am. I am with you." That feeling inside her started to swell again and she resisted it with every ounce of her being. She had made a promise to Shane's mother not to get into one of these situations, but how could she resist how she felt? She so badly wanted to let herself go and give into the feeling she wanted to feel, but somehow she resisted it. Eventually they stopped kissing and she lay next to Shane curled up against his chest feeling his warm, comforting body.

   Shane gentle moved his finger around her face and she cooed at how happy he made her feel. "Jen…I've made a decision…I'm heading into the Zainlain dimension and…I'm going to protect everyone again. I've realized that I will always have something important to protect…no matter how far away they are from me. I've decided that it's time to revive the hero I once was. It's time I get back that Meta medallion and return to myself. It's time I become MetaSigma again."

   Jen cooed happily and replied, "Thank you Shane…for always being there for me. To always protect me."

   "I'm sorry for giving up Jen…I…"

   Jen put her fingers to his lips and responded quietly, "Shhhh, don't say anything, just hold me here. I forgive you for everything."

   Shane pulled her closer to him and she moaned a little feeling so warm and happy. Shane smiled at her and said, "Jen, tonight, after everyone has gone to bed, I'm going to head out for my medallion. If you want to come then you can, but if you want to stay here then I won't force you to come."

   "Where ever you will go, I'll go with you. I'm not afraid of anything when I have you with me Shane. I mean that. You give me courage beyond my wildest dreams. You fill me with power unlike anything natural or supernatural. Your love is all I need to keep me going."

   Shane nodded, "Then get some rest, in a couple of hours we'll be heading out for the Zainlain dimension. I don't know how much of the place has changed or how dangerous it is, but no matter the danger I'm going in there, and I'm coming back here to defend those who can't defend themselves. I'm not afraid anymore…I'm not scared of failing anymore, and I'm not scared of being distanced by anyone anymore. I have faith in myself. I have the faith to trudge ahead through the muck and grime of the bad side of life. It's time to quit thinking about what ifs and make them into they are."

   Jen could feel Shane's body getting stronger with each word he said like his own words were pouring energy into his body sort of a machine charging up. Slowly she reached down to the other end of the bed and slipped the covers over her and Shane. She could feel how much stronger he had gotten since the last time they had lay together like this. His muscles weren't bulky and thick, but they were strong as the veins bulged in his skin. Jen took one of her fingers and ran it down the path it took going down his arm. He laughed and squirmed a little, and Jen found that he was also ticklish a little now. "Ohhhhh…a little ticklish now are we?" She touched him in the side and he squirmed again. She tickled his underarms and he curled up like a little ball. "Kawaii! Shaney is a little ball." Jen put her arms around him again and suddenly found herself being gently touched on the back of her neck. She instantly relaxed and could feel her body just letting go.

   "You are forgetting one thing though. I know HOW to counter a tickle attack, and all it takes is one soft touch on the back of your neck…and one soft seductive kiss to make you melt."

   Jen moaned a little frustrated and put her head back on Shane's chest. "Shane…"

   Shane blinked for a moment, "Something wrong?"

   Jen shook her head, "No…it's just…never mind right now…just let me lay here with you. I want nothing more than to lay here with you being protected by you. Just like you used to…and how you always will."


	7. The Return of a Hero

An Unavoidable Fate…The Return of a Hero

A few hours later…

Shane was already up and pumped for the adventures that lie ahead. "Today will start a new chapter in my life," he thought, "No more regular school boy life. I have a major responsibility once more." He gave a slight laugh and looked at Jen. Jen was still sleeping but she looked like she was amid a dream of intensity. She twitched a moaned a little and while Shane thought about waking her up. He didn't want to QUITE yet. A few words did escape from her mouth from time to time but as the movement and moans picked up so did the words that came out.

"No…mumble…you can't…don't go…I…love…mumble." Something about this piqued Shane's interest and he let her sleep a LITTLE more. "Keikito! DON'T DIE!" She suddenly screamed and made Shane jump a little before she woke up sobbing. "No! Keikito! Don't leave me!" She whispered between sobs.

"Hey…don't cry now. I'm here for you," Shane touched her tear gently.

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…scream so loud. I didn't wake your parents up did I?"

Shane laughed a little, "Nah, I'm sure they're sound asleep. If you screamed like that AGAIN, then maybe they'd come up to see what the matter was, but other than that everything should be fine."

Jen breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "Is it time to leave already?"

Shane nodded, "Yup. Now is the time. I still don't know how long we'll be gone but after this is all over. We'll talk to your parents about you leaving home like you did."

Jen moaned and nodded slowly, "Just hope they understand that I left them and traveled over 1000 miles just to see you when we told them that you lived near me."

"I think they'll understand…at least I hope they do. If not…I'll kick their butts," Shane gave Jen a slight wink and laughed.

Jen shook her head and said, "I feel sorry for YOUR family if that's how you handle things!"

Shane abruptly stopped laughing and said, "Only in certain circumstances. In any case…it's time we get to Zainlain and take care of business there." Shane touched his watch and a portal opened. "I preprogrammed the next jump to take us directly to the outlying area of where the medallion is stashed."

"Why not just program the jump to the room it's in?"

"You think I'd just leave the co-ordinates for the thing in Windstrom? He gets hacked; someone takes the medallion; and boom, all hell breaks loose."

"Point made."

"At least the co-ordinates I'm using will get us about a day's journey from where the temple I hid it in is."

"A day! What the hell!"

"What. You think a day is too short a walk?"

"You said the outlying area of where the medallion is!"

"Yeah, and there is over a day's journey in those outskirts. This is a BIG area where I hid this thing."

Jen shook her head, "Men, they just don't understand the word simplicity."

"You're one to talk Jen," Shane replied.

Jen responded with a shot to the ribs with her elbow and Shane made a slight ouuff sound. "I'M not one to talk Shane, and might I suggest some manners when it comes to talking to a lady?"

"Since when did you ever ask me to be a gentleman, and for that matter I'll act however I want to. I'm not going to change because someone doesn't like how I am."

"Oh come on Shaney…pwease be nicer to me?"

Jen gave him the cute look and Shane's eye started to twitch before he sighed a reply, "Fine…I'll be nice."

Jen hugged his arm and replied, "Thank you Shaney!" Jen still attached to his arm Shane stepped through the portal and reappeared from the portal in a large and vast desert. It was a bit cool and a slight night wind blew to enhance the mood. Jen looked around and then looked at Shane again. "Umm…so where's the temple? Cause all I see is sand."

Shane pointed in a direction, "That way."

"How can you tell in all this sand?"

"Because…I can sense the power from the medallion. It might be hidden but it still is giving off QUITE a bit of energy. I'm surprised you can't sense it."

"Well excuse me if I'm not able to feel something from a distance that's more than a day's journey. I AM only 14, and I'm NOT some overpowered hero like you are."

"You say that like it's a BAD thing."

"Well maybe it is," she joked back to him.

Shane laughed, "You silly girl. Come on, we can make this in a few hours if we hurry."

The two took off at a slightly faster than relaxed pace toward what appeared to be open desert.

Japan…

The last 5 months had brought about MANY changes. Usagi and Mamoru had finally tied the knot and Usagi was already 4 months pregnant with her first child. The child that would eventually become the future Chibi-Usa and the new Princess Serenity. Somehow between being a wife, living on her own now, and being pregnant Usagi still had the same vitality and vigor to keep getting through school. It was almost graduation time and the fact she WAS graduating was something many didn't think possible. She proved them all wrong as her grades suddenly shot up out of nowhere and she was one of the smartest people in her class. Makoto ended up hooking up with one of the basketball players that she played in leagues with. A youthful, handsome, but charismatic man named Jigen. Minako ended up becoming an idol like she had always wanted and was about to head out on her first tour, which ironically started out in the US. She actually sang English AND Japanese written songs and each one sounded as clear and energetic as the energy she herself put into them. When it came to singing no one came close to her it seemed. Rei and Yuuichiro FINALLY decide to start dating, and who knew Yuuichiro was as wonderful a person as he claimed to be. Despite his appearance and lack of useful skills he made Rei a VERY happy girl. Ami ironically changed the most however suddenly taking a GIANT risk and moving out of her mother's house and into an apartment that Urawa and she decided to share. She also held a part-time job at a clothing store that helped pay for the rent, but still had a lot of time for her studies and school. Everything was as ideal for each of the Scouts as could be possible…little did they know that the REAL war for not just Earth, but all of humanity was about to re-engage in a war that could rip apart everything they had, and everyone they loved.

Mamoru's apartment…

"Mamo-chan! You're breakfast is ready!"

Mamoru sauntered in dressed in his work tux and tie and sat down at the table. Slowly he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and sipped it in a rather relaxing tone. "Can you believe it's been 4 months already? It seemed like yesterday I was calling you odango-atama and teasing you about how silly you were."

"I know…a lot has happened in the last 3 and a half years. We've gone through countless battles, faced countless enemies…and our love has endured that."

"And through all of that your cooking has only RECENTLY gotten better," Mamoru joked.

"Oh you hush!" Usagi replied laughing, "The only thing that my cooking has that's making it better is my love for you." She placed some eggs on Mamoru's plate and some on her own plate sitting down at the table. "Soon I'll have to make food for 3 of us." She beamed a smile that Mamoru nodded and smiled back at her. After about 30 minutes Mamoru looked at his watch and stood up signaling his venture out to work. Usagi got up and walked over to her husband and engaged in a gentle, somewhat romantic kiss. "I'll see you when you get back from work honey."

Mamoru touched her nose with his finger softly and replied, "See you after work…odango-atama." After this he left the apartment as Usagi cleaned up the dishes. It was just another day at the Chiba residence.

In the US…

Minako twirled a little showing off the dress she was going to wear when she sang tonight. It was a little skimpy for her tastes, but it was what the clothing director thought she should wear considering the US was more…casual about dresses such as the one she wore. Her English was now quite good but when she sang it sounded almost like she was born an American. The irony of how popular she was in the US only signaled how high she could become in the world of fame and fortune. Pondering all that has gone on in the months since Shane left so abruptly she realized that she was in the country where he was from. She hoped perhaps her stardom would make him come to one of her concerts and she could catch up on what's been going on in his life. Using her native Japanese tongue she sighed, "Man this is so…SHORT. HOW can American girls WEAR these things and not feel so…slutty?"

"Minako!" her agent tapped on her dresser room door, "It's time for lunch!"

Minako heaved another sigh and responded looking at the mirror one last time adjusting the dress, "Coming!" She stood there for a moment and thought about what Shane would think seeing her in something like this. Maybe he would think she was cute? She made a slight laugh at that notion knowing the time he was in Japan he never once made rash decisions even in the face of danger or the fact of a woman going where most don't touch men so casually.

Zainlain…Suiko

The compound that Shane and Jen had come upon looked more like the Great Wall of China. Design, size, even the material used to make it reminisced of something during that era. Shane stared at the building and took slow deep breaths as if his stress level was way above normal. Jen looked at him and asked, "Hun…are you ok?"

Shane slowly nodded his head as he took large amounts of oxygen in still and replied, "Yeah, right now though I'm scared beyond belief."

Jen took a step forward and looked at what appeared to be the entrance. "This the way in?" she pointed.

Shane took a few more heavy, deep breaths and finally returned to his normal breathing pattern responding, "Yeah, that's the way in."

Jen looked back at the wall and cracked her knuckles, "Let me take care of this one then. I can handle a little old wall."

"Jen wait…I don't want to set off the alarm."

"Alarm?"

Shane looked toward the top of the building. See that giant sphere up there on the top of the left tower?"

Jen moved her head around until she locked onto it. "Yeah, I see it."

"That thing responds to any movement that makes contact with the castle that could penetrate the outer wall."

"So what's the plan?"

"Only way to breach the outer barrier and not set off the alarm is to take that sphere out."

"Shouldn't be to hard."

"And now is where I take a step back to give you some room."

Jen smirked a little and yelled out, "Crystal Dragon Power, Maaaake-Up!" A crest appeared from the centerpiece between her breasts and colors of blue, black and purple engulfed her swirling around. From the swirling two black dragons each with navy blue eyes flew around her waist creating the white leotard of her fuku. After that, the dragons flew down to her feet swirling around and made appear a pair of sheik navy blue high heels with purple dragon anklets. Next, the dragons split and each flew onto one of her arms engulfing it in swirling colors revealing gloves that went up past her elbows and finished with tree purple ringlets at the ends, and navy blue markings appeared on the wrists of her gloves. The dragons eventually smoothly glided down to her thighs swirling around making her navy blue skirt appear and a stylish purple ribbon appear on the lower part of her back near the base of her hips. The dragons then glided away from one another as well as away from Jen and turned their heads toward her engulfing her in a giant pillar of blue flame. After a few seconds the flames died down revealing her full fuku with a purple bow and navy brooch situated in the center of her chest. Around her neck situated a navy choker and a silver tiara with a navy jewel was bestowed up on her forehead. Smiling, a set of ancient and mythical navy dragon earrings appeared one on each of her ears. A seductive navy bow gently lifted her long hair and tied it holding it in a long ponytail. Holding out her hand the two dragons twisted together into her hand revealing her main weapon. The Dragon Crystal Sword. With a pose that made Shane try not to be drawn into she winked and smiled fully transformed. "So…how do I look?" Crystillia asked all giddy.

"If I had to answer that with honesty then I most likely would forget what I was doing here and have you moaning on the ground," Shane joked.

Jen looked at him with a seductive face and replied slowly bringing the sword up to his face pointing it at him. "Care to repeat that Shane?"

Shane laughed and responded, "Can you just get on with it please? I don't rather enjoy having a weapon pointed at me when there's no chance I'll live should it gouge me."

Jen muttered something and turned her attention back to the wall. "Ok…here goes." She raised her sword to the air and started to draw power into it. "Sword of Crystillia I call upon you now…destroy that sphere! Crystal Boomerang!" The sword began to glow a bright navy blue as she quickly lowered it and threw it at the sphere many meters above her. The sword twirled gracefully giving off a blue light and ripped through the sphere. The sphere shorted out and shattered breaking like glass dropping tiny shards everywhere. Crystillia smiled and said, "Oh yeah! That's a shot for the ages! Only I could do something like that!" She caught the sword as it boomeranged back at her and she turned facing Shane with a big grin on her face. "So tell me," She posed and laughed, "Aren't you impressed?"

Shane was more blah faced and replied, "I don't know…I might make your ego bigger."

Crystillia's face flushed red and she took a slight kick at him missing on purpose and replied, "We next time you need my help don't expect it then!" She pridefully walked over and kicked the wall in where Shane had said the door was. Bricks and debris flew as her kick devastated the wall. "You know I didn't have to help you with this. You are more than able to do this all by yourself you know," Crystillia said a little mad at him still.

Shane turned away and responded, "Actually…you're wrong about that."

Crystillia laughed, "Don't lie to me Shane. You're more than capable of handling anything you set up even without your Meta powers."

"Jen…you don't understand how I set this up then. You see…I…I set it up based off the fact that…I…I based it off of…of us."

Crystillia's face blushed a little and she responded confused, "Based off of…us?"

"Jen…I made this tower so that I could not ever get back in…just using my abilities. I couldn't have hit that sphere up that. No matter how hard I would have tried. I made it so that if I wanted my medallion back. I'd have to do it with someone I loved. Someone that could help me out."

Crystillia's face blushed even more and she responded, "What if I was in trouble and the only way to save me was with your medallion! Did you ever think of that!"

Shane shook his head, "Jen…you're more than capable to take care of yourself. You've matured a lot in just a few years; your looks, attitude, everything about you. I know you wouldn't be put in that kind of a position without being able to get yourself out of a jam. You didn't need someone like me holding you back always saving you. I was only stunting your growth…"

Crystillia walked up to Shane and put her sword away and stopped in front of him. She looked him at him and slapped him across the face hard. "Don't you EVER think that you held me back or did something to hurt me! All…Sniffle you ever…did was…" Crystillia turned her head away and started crying.

"Jen…"

Crystillia turned back around and screamed at him hitting his chest with her clenched fists crying, "ALL YOU EVER DID WAS KEEP ME SAFE! YOU PROTECTED ME WITH YOUR OWN LIFE LIKE A HUSBAND WOULD HIS WIFE!" She continued her flurry of hits on his chest and eventually sunk in tears.

Shane looked down at her and replied, "I'm sorry Jen…but you have to remember what happened so many years ago, and how I responded to that."

Crystillia pounded the ground tears still streaming down her face, "I just…I just…hate you how you always are so arrogant, and you always try to act so macho, but when you need to do something simple…make something simple…you make it as complicated as possible!"

"What can I say?" Shane smiled with a little laugh, "I'm a complicated guy, but," Shane knelt down to Crystillia's level and tipped her chin to his face and his smile became very gentle, "you know that in your heart those are just such small things you complain about compared to how well I treat you. You know I wouldn't do something unless I had a for SURE feeling about its outcome in life. I did have to wait for a while to see you again, but it was worth the wait. Someone as gorgeous as you. Someone as…wonderful as you are. I'd wait an eternity for someone as perfect as you. It felt like an eternity to come back here honestly, but here we are. Together. Not just me, and not just you. BOTH of us…are here working to help each other out. I can only do so much on my own, but when it's you and me, I can do things that even I though were impossible. So," Shane placed his hand on her gloved hand and continued, "let's get back on our feet and move forward through this castle of puzzles together. I need you, and I know that in your heart you need me just as much to be there for you."

Crystillia smiled lightly and pounced him pinning him to the ground, "But I still don't forgive you for thinking that all you did was stunt my growth. It'll be a LONG time before I forgive you for that one hun."

"Or the very least until I make up for thinking like that."

Crystillia gave him a few playful punches to his chest and replied, "Either or. Which ever I choose."

Shane stuck his tongue out a little, "Alright alright. Now can you get off of me?"

Crystillia shook her head, "I kinda like this really. You're completely helpless."  
Shane blushed a little and responded, "Jen, this isn't the time or place to be thinking about romantic stuff like that ok? We have a MEDALLION to get."

Crystillia miffed and responded, "Yeah…you're right I guess. Well come on then hero. I don't want to spend the rest of my life saving someone who could in all honestly protect himself." Crystillia got off of Shane and helped him back on his feet.

Shane stared up at the castle again and eyed it almost in thought and responded, "The next obstacle will take both of us to get through." Slowly Shane made his way inside closely followed by Crystillia.

The future…

"The barrier is still as strong as it was before we killed that last of the resistance members," one of the cadets told his superior officer.

"Are you sure of this cadet?" the sergeant asked wanting a confirmation.

"Yes sir. Preliminary reports show that our weapons are having no effect on the barrier still."

"Something does not seem right then…" The sergeant rubbed his chin slightly and finished, "Could it be that we didn't kill anyone from the royal family?"

"Sir."

"Continue with your scans and try to find a way to breach that barrier. Something tells me that we're no closer to meeting our goal now than we were when we had the resistance members alive. In any case I will relay my findings to the commander."

The Present…

The interior of the castle was despite it's age relatively new looking. Tapestries and Paintings lined the walls as Shane led the way down the hall. No sound other then the light tapping of Crystillia's heels as they touched the ground could be heard. It was a rather serene yet intensely ominous feeling. Looking around Jen couldn't help but notice that the paintings seemed a little funny. They looked strangely like memories of her past. Memories of Keikito, of the Moon, of her time spent in the military on the moon. Memories of…meeting Shane, being with Shane, laughing with Shane, and crying with him. She paused for a second and looked at one of the paintings. Slowly the memory began to play out for her…it was her 10th birthday party and Shane wasn't able to make it. She remembered how much it hurt her that her own b/f wasn't able to make it to a day to celebrate her birth. Her parents tried to tell her it would be ok that maybe he just got really busy all of a sudden or…something happened. She shook her head crying knowing that Shane wasn't one to break promises, and he promised her he'd show up at her party. Eventually the party guests left and before Jen knew it, it was 10:00 and time for bed. She could only weep and tell her self that she hated Shane for breaking a promise like this. She slipped under the covers of her bed and felt something like an envelope or a letter touching her foot. Curious as she was, she pushed her covers away and found a letter with her name on the front. She opened the letter and inside found a note saying, 'Meet me at the park were we first met at in 15 minutes.' Her heart raced a little and she had a few things on her mind she wanted to say when she saw him. Quickly she switched back into her clothes and rushed over to the park. She stopped and looked at Shane angrily as he sat on a bench looking at the sky. Slowly he said, "Sorry…I didn't…make it to your party hun. I bet you're wanting an explanation." He turned to face her and his entire right side looked like it had gone through hell. Jen gasped and ran over examining him asking him questions if he would be ok.

"How…how did this happen?"

"I was drawn into a trap on my way here, and I didn't get myself free until a little bit ago. As you can tell, I'm going to need a little time to heal up, but I'm very sorry I missed your birthday party hun. I know it meant a great deal to you that I be there-"

Jen put her hand on his mouth silencing him and wrapped herself around Shane in tears. As a wisp of breath she said happily and in tears, "Thank you…thank God you're ok."

Shane put his arms around her and gently stroked her hair and cooed to her, "Hey it's ok. I told you I'm alright and I'm here for you." She remembered that's all she did. She didn't say anything. She just cried in his arms the entire time they were in the park. Slowly she began to succumb to the feeling of the memory, and slowly it started to take her away from the reality that she knew was still in front of her. "Jen…Jen…JEN!" a voice ripped her back into the reality she was in.

"Wah! Huh? Shane?" Jen shook her head a little dizzy. "What…what just happened?"

"You got caught up in dream tapestries. Another of the little traps I placed in here."

"Dream tapestries?"

"Yeah. The threads of the tapestries contain a reflective material that sifts through the memories of your mind and makes them a visual memory in front of you. What they do is draw you back into the feeling of that memory and zone you out…until you die."

Jen shrieked a little and shook her head. "Why didn't you warn me about this before we got to this point!" She hit Shane in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Shane rubbed his shoulder a little and replied; "well for one…I had forgotten myself, until I had a memory that made me remember what it was these things were here for." Shane pointed to one of the tapestries. It appeared to have been burned as the fibers looked singed and black.

"How the…what did you do?"

"I realized that it was only a memory and I broke free from its grasp it had on me. Once I did that…the tapestry couldn't hold it's shape anymore and it burst into flames."

"Interesting," Suddenly looking over at Shane in a way such as to make sure not to expect anymore surprises she responded, "So boy genius…you got anything more I should be aware of? Anymore…SURPRISES!"

Shane put a hand behind his head and gave her a sheepish grin and replied, "If I remember any…I'll let ya know."

Jen sighed knowing there was nothing more she could get out of him. A lot of times Shane would open up to her, but there was just this one face that she knew no matter what she tried she wouldn't get anything else out of him.

They continued on deeper into the castle and avoided eye contact with anymore of the tapestries; Crystillia still on her guard incase Shane had anymore 'surprises' he 'forgot' to tell her about. Moving beyond the Tapestries the two came upon a wide chasm that appeared to not have a bottom. "So…anything I'm supposed to know about before I do something I shouldn't do?" She looked at Shane half-expecting a trick or trap like the others.

"Give me a minute to think about this," Shane said looking around hoping something in his mind would be set off and he'd remember anything. Slowly scanning so as not to miss even the slightest of details and get himself and Jen killed he slowly moved his head. He stopped and noticed a set of two levers on the other side and pointed. "There…one of those levers is the right lever to hit. You hit the wrong one though, and we're literally going to die. I can't stop anything from the trap I placed here."  
Crystillia looked at him and asked, "So what happens if we hit the wrong lever? How do we die?"

"Instant asphyxiation. We'll literally die like we were in the void of space. No air. Instant."

"For the love of…Shane were you literally trying to kill people when you set up this house of hell horrors!"

"You know I think about it now and I might have been out for that honestly," Shane gave a laugh but finished, "but now it not the time to think about my past insanity even brief or not."

"So any idea of which lever is which?"

"I wish…I wonder though..." Shane trailed off.

"Hmmm? Something you remember?"

"Well you know how I said that some traps it would take us both?"

"Yeah. Hey…you don't mean to tell me…"

"That we have to hit BOTH levers at the SAME TIME."

Crystillia sighed and said, "I hate your thinking sometimes Shane."

Shane gave a little laugh and said, "It's only sometimes though and I'm sure you just LOVE the side that whisks you off your feet from time to time!"

With a light laugh Crystillia replied, "Of course, after all you're just full of surprises." She looked at the levers and questioned, "So tell me, how do you hit a lever? You don't have anything that you could use."

"True…I don't." Shane looked around and saw a rock that was large enough to knock the lever into position and was light enough he could launch it across the large chasm. "Hey…say a prayer hun. Our lives depend upon my pitching this rock."

Crystillia smiled, "I'd have no one else I'd risk my life with. You ready?"

Shane looked at the levers with confidence and replied, "It's time to become a Hero again…"

He launched the rock at full strength across the chasm and Crystillia threw her Dragon Crystal Sword screaming, "Crystal Boomerang!" The rock and sword were heading toward their intended targets and appeared they would hit at the exact same time.

Something suddenly went off in Shane's brain and he screamed, "OH SHIT CRYSTILLIA GET READY!"

She looked at Shane and then felt the ground start to shake and asked, "What the HELL DID YOU FORGET THIS TIME!"

Shane replied trying to keep his balance, "Just be ready!"

The rock and the sword hit both levers at the same and jarred them loose making a light bridge appear leading across the chasm, but the shaking earth only got worse. A large fire looking light started coming from the chasm and Shane motioned for Crystillia across the bridge as FAST as she could. The Dragon Sword came back to her as she started across and she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT'S THAT LIGHT!"

"A FUCKING DRAGON! A MYSTICAL FUCKING DRAGON!" Shane screamed his swears showing just how bad he forgot about something THAT big.

From out of the chasm a dragon emerged. It looked a lil miffed and pretty hungry, but it's white skin and innocent look had fooled many a traveler it would appear as a bone necklace of what appeared human heads around it's neck like trophies on wall. "Shane…how the HELL do we kill that THING!"

"Simple! We DON'T"

"WE DON'T! WHAT THE HELL?"

"JUST RUN!"

The dragon roared at its travelers and puffed its lungs up like it was going to breath fire or some other ghastly thing. It shot its head forward and extended opening its maw and exerting a massive black energy blast. Crystillia grabbed Shane and pulled him to the ground as the blast went whizzing over their heads.

"SWEET JESUS!" Shane's eyes grew to mammoth proportions as he saw the energy go flying by his face only a few inches above him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I HATE your surprises!"

"You think I enjoy springing most of them!"

Crystillia got up quickly and grabbed Shane up and started running again. Again the dragon roared ferociously and puffed its lungs up sticking its maw into the air getting ready to unleash a second wave of deadly light. Crystillia and Shane were ¾ of the way across when it extended and unleashed. Crystillia turned at the last second and put her body in front of the blast protecting Shane. Crystillia stood there screaming each fiber in her body raging in pain. After a few seconds the blast subsided and Crystillia dropped to her knees slowly. "CRYSTILLIA! YOU FOOL! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH DOING A BONEHEADED THING LIKE THAT!"

Crystillia looked up at him as he held her ravaged body close to his. Crystillia just smiled and responded, "I…j…just wanted…to…protect…you…like you've always protected…me."

Shane buried his head into her shoulder and quietly said to himself, "You fool…you crazy fool…"

The dragon could only watch this spectacle and puffed its lungs up for another shot shortly after seeing Shane lay Crystillia on the ground and stand up; a wave of anger in his eyes. Crystillia looked up at Shane and said weakly, "You…can't beat him! Don't throw…your life away for me!"

"Don't worry Crystillia…I have no intention of leaving you again, nor am I going to die right in front of your eyes." He watched as the dragon extended and fired again. The wave of pure darkness rushed toward Shane and he stood there like he was ready to embrace it. "BEGONE DRAGON!" He screamed just before the wave enveloped him, and a barrier of light went up around Crystillia and himself. The barrier forced the darkness to part ways around the side and the dragon looked on almost with a smile. It did a couple of low growls and shifted a little as if to see if the side was anymore accessible than a frontal assault. As if its options were exhausted it slowly sunk back into the chasm and growled one more time acknowledging what it seen. The barrier surrounding Crystillia and Shane subsided and Shane rushed over to Crystillia's side lifting her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way across the bridge. The fight had worn Crystillia completely out and she looked like a limp piece of cheese.

As Shane continued to carry her through the exit of the cave she stirred a little and said wearily, "Did we win? Is the dragon?"

Shane nodded and replied, "Yes Crystillia. The dragon is gone, and we're no longer in the chasm room. We're safe now. We have only to walk to the medallion room and get the Meta medallion, and then…you can go home and sleep in my bed." The latter half of Shane's comment was almost a joking manner and Crystillia made a slight giggle slowly becoming aware of the Shane was carrying her. She blushed slightly being so close to his chest and curled herself closer to it like a baby snuggling with its mother. "Someone is a little embarrassed," Shane thought to himself and smiled.

Eventually after a few more minutes of walking the two travelers came upon the main room of the entire place, the medallion room. "Shane," Crystillia squirmed a little.

"Everything ok hun?" Shane asked as Jen squirmed a little more.

"Can you put me down? I'm…alright."

"Sure," Shane replied setting her back on her feet.

They looked across to the other end of the room and enshrouded by light upon a pedestal was the medallion, the Meta medallion. Shane could only be drawn into its splendor and beauty. Sitting there gleaming, almost begging to be taken back after such a long hiatus of non-use. Shane just looked at it acting like he didn't even notice Crystillia was standing there nudging him in the shoulder. After a few unsuccessful nudges she covered his eyes with her hands and said, "Shane! Hey! Snap out of it already!"

Shane blinked for a second and shook his head, "Huh? Oh. Sorry Crystillia. I was just…its been such a long…"

Crystillia put her hand over his mouth and shook her head responding, "I know. I know Shane. She removed her hand from his lips and stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him and finished, "Go get it. It's been a while since I've seen him too."

Shane smiled gently and nodded. As if the world had suddenly gone into slow motion he began moving toward his intended target. Waves of memories came flooding back into his mind about everything that he had ever encountered; joy, pain, excitement, loss, frustration, trust, and…love. Each step was like a slow moving eternity of memories, with each one reminding him of who and what he is. Eventually he stood in front of the pedestal and saw it up close for the first time in what felt like ages. He could barely breath. The emotions coming over him so quickly were almost smothering him, and his eyes were huge and restless. He turned around one more time to look at Crystillia almost as if it was the last time he would ever see her, and warmly smiling she nodded mouthing the words, "Go for it." Shane turned back around and slowly picked up the medallion holding it in his hands. Lightweight but sturdy it stood for everything that he always was. He studied it further touching it like it was a foreign object that made no sense. Slowly a smile parted his lips and he nodded approvingly. He turned back to Crystillia who had tears in her eyes. After everything they had gone though. It was over. She prayed to God thanks for getting them all the way here in one piece and thought to herself, "A hero…has returned." 


End file.
